


The Animal Mansion

by RD87



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bestiality, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: 18+ Gay Skyrim story. Keep a bookmark, it's a long one.





	The Animal Mansion

The Animal Mansion

(Yes, this is based off of the Animal Mansion Sexlab mod in Skyrim, so spoiler alert if you really care about what happens in a Skyrim sex mod. This was the first sexlab quest mod I played so I thought I would do a little tribute to it. And yes, it is another gay story. It is probably going to be way longer than my Mass Effect story and probably longer than the God's Punishment fanfiction. Unfortunately, this will be my last long story, I will continue to make short fanfictions over the school year and come back to making stories that are this long over the summer. Hope you enjoy!)

I grew up on a small farm near Whiterun. My mother and father called it SkeeverVille, because at night Skeever's would try and take our crops. My father decided to do something about it a couple weeks after he bought the farm for cheap gold. He bought a dog, a northern inuit, and we called him wolf. He died not too long ago, I was only 5 years old when we bought him, I'm 18 now. I loved Wolf, a true mans best friend. He fought off Skeevers for days on end at night, and rested during the day. When I lost Wolf, I realized how much I loved animals. I thought about becoming a farmer like my parents, or open up a dog adoption center or something. I decided instead on adventuring with a companion.  
I bid my parents farewell, Margaret Shully and Thomas Shully. I am Ryan Shully, a farmers boy. I was average height, 5 feet 8 inches, but I was a little skinny weighing only 140 pounds. Being a farmer, I was decently built but pretty poor. I started my journey without a single coin or a weapon. My hair was a little long for a boy, but only because I couldn't afford a good haircut.  
But anyway, I left the farm for good. I was unsure of what would happen next. I decided to head west to Falkraeth to look for a companion and maybe a dagger. The journey was pretty uneventful. No bandits or Forsworn or anything. I knew what berries were safe to eat and what was poisonous, and I had a few loaves of bread packed. After about a week of travel, I arrived at Falkraeth. I saw what I thought was an inn near the entrance and I hoped I could work there for a few gold coins to buy a dog and a weapon.  
When I arrived at the building, I saw that it was like a mansion instead. There wasn't a sign signifying that it was an inn. I was about to head back when I was greeted by a young woman, Thaena, who was walking in from the backyard.  
"Hiya, sorry but this isn't an inn, or at least not yet."  
"That's alright, mind if I help?"  
She was carrying some buckets of water, most likely for cooking or a bath. I opened the door for her as she walked in. The house looked bigger on the inside, I saw a dining area to the right of me and a couple of doors. She thanked me and walked into another room. I heard her set down the buckets of water and then return. I heard the quick and light tapping of feet and I instantly knew she owned a dog. The dog rushed towards me and licked my hands. I wasn't sure what breed he was, but he had yellow messy fur, droopy ears, and a long tail. He was also a rather large dog.  
"Get down Bailey!"  
The dog didn't listen but Thaena pulled him off and shoo'd him back into the other room, Bailey stayed put in there.  
"Sorry, he gets really excited around people."  
"My dog was the same, I used to live on a small farm and Wolf slept during daytime usually. Is there anything you need help with besides opening doors?"  
"Actually, the inn is almost complete, though I am having second thoughts about it, and I can't think up of a name."  
"Why not an inn?"  
"Well, the other inn's are doing well in Falkraeth, and mine is outside of its walls. I also seem to have some more Skeevers in the basement than the other inns. And I guess privacy is also a concern. Plus, I don't even have the deed from the Jarl yet."  
"You could offer something the other lodges don't, maybe a free breakfast or something."  
"I don't know really. Maybe you could help?"  
"Sure, I was looking for a job to help me pay for my adventure anyway."  
"Thanks! I can pay you daily. For your first assignment, can you get a deed from the Jarl?"  
"No problem."  
"Good, I'm gonna go do something else while I'm waiting."  
Thaena hurried me out, she seemed like she was in a hurry to do something but I went and walked towards the gates of Falkraeth. The guards permitted me inside and I walked around the city. I got lost a couple of times but I eventually found the Jarl's Longhouse. I walked in and greeted myself to the guards.  
"My name is Ryan Shully. I am here to ask the Jarl for a deed."  
They led me to him, Jarl Siddgeir. He was sitting on his throne and studied me.  
"What do you need lad?"  
"I am Thaena's assistant. She is about to run an Inn outside of Falkraeth and needs your permission sir."  
"And what is the name of this establishment?"  
I remembered that Thaena hadn't chosen a name yet.  
"Thaena hasn't decided on a name yet sire."  
"I cannot sign the deed without a name."  
"Why not sire?"  
"You might name the inn 'Long Cock Butt Sniffs' for all I know. I need to approve of the name too. Return to me once you have a name."  
I was led out by the guards. I sighed and started to walk back to Thaena's inn. As I approached the entrance, I noticed the door was open. I don't remember Thaena closing the door so I was about to walk in when I heard a loud scream.  
I froze and looked around. There was a pitchfork in the haystack near me. I grabbed it and walked in quietly with the pitchfork, another loud scream rang through the building. It came the room where Thaena put Bailey. The doors were closed but not locked. I could hear the loud panting of Bailey, wet noises, and softer screams as I got closer.  
I kicked open the door. I saw that the room was a kitchen, and next to the cooking pot was Bailey. I looked closer and saw that Thaena was underneath him, butt naked and wet. Thaena was fucking her dog! She quickly pulled Bailey off of her and stood up naked.  
"I can explain." She said quickly.  
I was speechless. This was the first time I've ever seen someone have sex.  
"He was horny and... I didn't think you'd be back here so soon."  
She glanced down to my nether region and smiled.  
"Oh so you're into this kind of thing too huh?"  
I didn't even realize it but I was aroused. A naked woman being fucked by a beast was kind of hot.  
"Is...is this even legal?" I finally said.  
"Yes it is, but it is disliked by the northerners."  
"And here?"  
"People are fine with it."  
"Don't you think..."  
She started laughing before I could finish my sentence, then said,  
"Thank you!"  
"For what?"  
"I got a business idea!"  
"From fucking a dog?"  
"Well yes and from speaking with you!"  
"What is it?"  
"We mix a brothel, farm, and an inn into one place!"  
"What?"  
"People can hire me and others to have sex with animals and also sleep here overnight since it already is an inn."  
"Sounds stupid, but kind of kinky. In a good way."  
"Would you like to join me?"  
"How?"  
"People can hire you to have sex too, if you want."  
I glanced at Bailey, who was still rock hard. He sat patiently but his red cock was distracting. I looked at his dick, 8 inches in length and his knot was fairly sizeable too.  
"I'm a virgin and I don't think I'll ever be able to take that in."  
"I can train you, I'm pretty good at anal myself. I can take in Bailey's knot without a sweat. Here take a try, I won't let him knot you since his knot can expand up to 4 inches which is way too big for a beginner."  
"Fine, I'll try it just this once."  
Thaena smiled and grabbed my shirt. She started to strip me until I was completely naked.  
"Get on your knees and bend down."  
I did as I was told and prepared. I expected pain but I felt something warm, wet, and rough start cleaning my anus.  
"Bailey is just licking you for now. It helps me get relaxed and it also works as a lube too, along with his pre of course."  
She was right, it was sort of relaxing. It tickled a bit but it felt really good. His tongue slipped in a bit deeper as I got relaxed. He stopped licking a few seconds later, I heard him move back a little then jump. I felt his paws on my thighs and him breathing above me. Thaena guided Bailey's eager cock and I felt him spray pre everywhere. I held my breath and waited. Thanks to Thaena, his cock was slowly portruding inside of my anus. It didn't hurt, I just felt stretched.  
Thaena stopped inching it in when just the tip was inside. I felt the dogs pre shoot inside of me. Hot liquid spurting and lubricating my insides. A few seconds later, Thaena continued to let the dog slowly go in. Inch by inch. There wasn't any pain but it was sort of uncomfortable, mostly because of how warm Bailey's penis was.  
Finally, I felt a bump at my cheeks. I was at Bailey's knot now, I could not go any further for now. Thaena then stopped controlling Bailey and put her index and thumb in a tight circle shape around the base of the knot. Bailey then pulled back and thrust everything in, then pulled back, thrust, pulled back and thrust. Each stroke was faster than the previous one, I finally started to like it. Bailey's hot cock moving in and out, rubbing against insides. I started to moan.  
"Oh shit... this is good."  
"I knew you'd like it."  
Bailey was trying desperately to get his knot in, but I was too tight. The sex lasted for only about a minute, Thaena tightened her grip on the base of the knot to stimulate a tie, 6 inches of his cock were deep inside of me. I caught my breath as Bailey stood still, and then a gush of his sperm flowed out. His cum was hotter than his pre, it was so warm and sticky. It took around three minutes for Bailey to finish cumming. I felt him dismount and drop his legs to the floor. His cock slipped out with a pop, and some of the cum dribbled down to my thighs. The smell was not so great, like metal mixed in with the smell of a penis.  
I was still rock hard but very close to cumming. Bailey's cock stimulated my prostate and it felt so wonderful. I reached back and put in a finger, it slipped in my wet hole with ease. I was barely able to fit in a second one though. I took both my fingers out, they were drenched with Bailey's cum. I opened my mouth and put my fingers in. Still warm and sticky, and it tasted like how it smelled.  
"So how did the deed go?"  
I completely forgot about that.  
"We need a name for the business first."  
"Well, we're going to have more than just Bailey. How about Animal Mansion?"  
"Sounds good. Has a ring to it. But will the Jarl approve?"  
"Only one way to find out."  
I knew what she was getting at. She wanted me to perform for the Jarl and see if he approves. If Siddgeir approved then it might also attract more people. I told Thaena that I was going to get the deed and his approval. I went outside and made my way to the longhouse again. The guards greeted me again and led me to Jarl Siddgeir.  
"You're back. Do you have a name for the inn?"  
"Sorry sire, there was a change of plans. You might have heard of bestiality here in southern Skyrim."  
He perked up a bit and looked a tad bit more interested.  
"Bestiality... yes but what does this have to do with the inn."  
"Well, it's more like a brothel now. People can pay the employees to have sex with an animal of their choice. There are also rooms above the lobby so it can act like an inn too."  
"And this smell... I'm assuming you just had sex with an animal?"  
Forgot to wash myself after that encounter. I completely disregarded the scent of sex.  
"Yes."  
"I would like to see this 'bestiality' myself. If you perform here for me, I will grant you the deed."  
The Jarl whistled and his pet dog ran to him from another room. He was a small dog, half the weight of Bailey. Jarl Siddgeir pet him as he sat next to him.  
"This is Buttercup. Funny name for a dog but he will perform with you. I'm assuming you know how to get this started."  
Truth was I didn't know how to start it. Bailey was already horny when I entered the room.  
"Permission to strip sire."  
"Permission granted."  
I took off my clothes, starting with my shirt. Most of the cum from Bailey had trickled down onto my thighs, which were now sticky since it had dried off. I bent down on me knees with my prostate facing the Jarl and his dog. I think Buttercup did not know what to do, so the Jarl ordered him to go to me. Buttercup followed his demands and sat next to me. I could tell that Buttercup was barely an adult and had no idea what was going on. I got up and got Buttercup to lay down on his back.  
"Do not hurt him. You will be fined if my dog is injured."  
"Yes sire."  
I saw his sheath and balls, I thought I should rub it and fondle with it to get him aroused. Surprisingly, it worked. I saw the head of his bright pink penis crawl out so I continued to caress his cock. Before long, I could see his entire length. It was only around 5 inches long in total, I thought I could handle it.  
I stopped caressing him and bent down again. Buttercup knew what he wanted now, he jumped up on top of me but was too short to reach my asshole. I bent down even further but still couldn't match him. I decided that maybe I should turn around, it would help me get as far down as possible without tripping. I pulled him off of me for a few seconds and flipped myself so that my lower back was raised off of the ground. Buttercup jumped up on me again and mounted me successfully. His eager cock sprayed pre everywhere but my ass, luckily I had a free hand since I was on my back so I was able to guide it into me.  
As soon as I had guided it correctly, Buttercup started to pump himself rapidly into me. I only got a few inches before my prostate was hitting the knot, I moaned as his dog cock pushed and pulled with speed. He was fucking me eagerly for about 20 seconds until the knot slipped in and slipped back out. I'm guessing Bailey's old cum was acting as a lubricant, and there was still so much inside of me.  
Buttercup thrusted again, but I felt that the knot was a little bit bigger this time, but not big enough to tie me. It popped out and it instantly went back in a little bit bigger. Finally, Buttercup let out his last thrust and popped it all in. It was too big to come back out so he stood there with his dick in my ass. He tried tugging a couple times to make sure but he was firmly planted in me. Then I felt a stream of his hot seed pour into me as his knot expanded, I moaned loudly at first but I stopped because it hurt a little. This was my first time tying with a dog, I didn't realize it would take so long but after around 15 minutes, he started to deflate. I completely forgot he stopped cumming a while ago because I was trying to ignore the pain, but now that he was deflating, I could feel his cum sloshing inside of me.  
A few minutes passed and Buttercupped tugged, his knot came out with a painful pop and I moaned loudly as he pulled it out. Cum poured out onto the floor, leaving a stain. I looked back at the Jarl and saw a bulge in his privates. I realized then that I had Siddgeirs approval.  
"Was this enough for the deed sire?"  
"Thank you for your performance. I will fetch a courier to deliver the deed of... what was the name?"  
"Animal Mansion my Jarl."  
"Animal Mansion has my permission to become an animal brothel and inn. I have some business to attend to. You may leave."  
I smiled and put my clothes back on, I saw Buttercup licking his crotch as his cock returned to its sheath. I walked a little weirdly, since my hole was stretched open by his knot and the cum gradually dripping out didn't help either. The guards eyed me a little weirdly as I walked out, I assumed they knew what happened there. My pants were a little wet as I walked back to the mansion, it took a little longer than expected but I came back to Thaena with good news.  
"We have the Jarl's permission, and he enjoyed the performance."  
She walked up to hug me and I hugged her back.  
"Thank you! I'll go order a sign for the Animal Mansion and finish up here. I want you to hire a bard for the inn, I heard that the Bards in the bard college just recently graduated, you might be able to pick someone up!"  
"Alright, I'll go hire someone, should take a couple of weeks though."  
"Take all the time you need! I'll be here serving drinks and performing with Bailey in the meantime. After you return, we should have enough money to buy another dog, I don't want Bailey to be the only animal here."  
"Agreed. I'll go get ready."  
I left a couple of hours later and made my way to Solitude. It took a week to get there and when I arrived, I was astonished at how amazing the city was. I thought Whiterun was beautiful but Solitude put it to shame. I entered the gates after being approved by the guards and walked in. I looked at the Blue Palace, an architecural wonder, and it looked even better in person.   
Unfortunately, I could not stay here long. I asked for directions to the bards college and found it without getting lost. I entered and was greeted by a man asking me if I wanted to apply here, I told him I was looking for a bard to work at an inn. He smiled and told me that there weren't that many bards left that were unemployed here, he told me the names of a few of them. I thanked him and continued to search for a bard.  
I saw one bard fidgeting with his lute, he seemed young so I assumed he was unemployed.  
"Hello! My name is Ryan Shully. I work at an inn in Falkraeth and if you are interested, we'd like to offer you a job."  
He looked up at me and scoffed.  
"A farmers boy wants to offer me a job? Well, I suppose I need the money. My name is Jesper. I am the worlds greatest bard."  
"Then why are you unemployed?"  
"Few men can grasp the reality of my musical greatness."  
"Okay then. But will you join us?"  
"I will. Where will I be working?"  
"Some place called the Animal Mansion in Falkraeth. It is an inn mixed in with well... a brothel of sorts."  
"No problem there, I know many great bards that have worked in brothels."  
"The part that you may not agree with is that clients pay the 'whores' to have sex with animals instead of themselves. Don't say anything. We know how northerners feel about bestiality."  
Jesper went quiet. I could tell he was thinking about it.  
"I'll go. My pay will be a little higher than normal but as long as I'm not watching the sex then I will play music for you."  
"Thank you! The animals and whores will be performing in the basement, you will be performing in the dining area."  
We shook hands and left shortly after. Another week of travelling passed as we walked to the mansion. No dangerous encounters or exciting ones as usual. We talked most of the way there, shared childhood stories and sang songs. We returned and saw that there were a couple men inside and that Thaena had treated them to their performance a few minutes ago.  
"Welcome back Ryan!"  
"Good to see you again Thaena, this is the new bard I hired. His name is Jesper."  
"I assume he knows what goes on here?"  
"Yep. Anyway, you guys can get to know eachother. You wanted me to get a dog?"  
"Ahh yes. I heard there was a dog sale coming up in Rorikstead, shouldn't take long before you get a couple. Here is some money to buy two of them, you can keep the rest as payment."  
"Thank you Thaena. I'll be going tomorrow."  
"By the way, I got a room for you and another room for the bard. Here are your keys."  
We both thanked her and went upstairs to situate ourselves. It was night time already and I was tired from travelling. As soon as I touched the bed, I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning well rested. I washed myself in the bathhouse and got ready to leave. I said my goodbyes to the bard and Thaena and exited the building.  
It was only a days walk from here to Rorikstead, I entered the town and saw many farmers. In the middle of the town was a man standing with three dogs. I guessed he was the dog seller.  
"Hello. I am Ryan and I am interested in buying a dog or two."  
"Well hello Ryan! Names Logarth, I got three German Shephards here, two male and one female."  
"How well are the males for breeding?"  
"They're both strong breeders, their father was a big one but these guys are still kind of young, no doubt they'll be as strong as their father in sperm and in working."  
"How much for both males?"  
"100 septims each, but I'll give you a 20 gold discount for buying both."  
I handed him 180 coins, leaving me with twenty left.  
"Pleasure doing business with you Logarth."  
"I can say the same for you. By the way, I suggest you stay at an inn here overnight to help get yourself acquainted with the dogs. Price for a night here is cheap, 5 septims only."  
"I think I'll do that. What are there names again?"  
"Rex and Ripper, you probably can't tell them apart but the cloth collars on them should have their name inscribed on them."  
I looked and saw that he was correct, Rex and Ripper written on each of them.  
"Thank you again. I'll be at the inn like you said."  
I waved goodbye and walked towards FrostFruit Inn. I heard music inside so I knew there must be people there, it was almost night anyway. I was greeted by the innkeeper, Mralki.  
"What brings you here traveller? I see you bought some dogs from Logarth."  
Rex and Ripper barked like they were replying.  
"Uh yes, I'd like a room for a night."  
"5 septims only. The dogs might be extra though."  
I handed him 10 coins, told him the extra 5 was a tip. I got myself comfortable in the rooms and talked to the dogs. They were a little uneasy at first but we were friends soon after. My friendship with Wolf helped me form a friendship with them overnight. We all fell asleep a couple hours later and woke up in the morn. I thanked the Innkeeper and left Rorikstead with my two new companions.  
Again, only a days walk. Thaena was surprised to see that I had German Shephards with me.  
"I thought they only had these in the east! How much were they?"  
"180 septims for both."  
"That's a fair price for these dogs. What're their names?"  
"Rex and Ripper. Both male and still young."  
"I wonder if they're bigger than Bailey down there. Anyway, since you signed up to be one of the whores for the inn, you'll have to get trained. I knew you were coming so I closed up shop for a week to give ourselves some privacy. Don't worry, I still have plenty of gold."  
For the next week, Thaena brought down some old toys from before to help me at least not hurt for when Bailey knotted me. A few glass butt plugs, a woden dildo, and a strap-on. Most of the time, it was Thaena trying to push the butt plug inside of me, the widest one was 2 and a half inches in diameter, but we started at a measly 1 and a half inches. Thaena would occassionally fuck me with the strap-on, it was the size of a large human dick but that was easy to take in after the butt plugs. The dildo however, was large. 2 and a half inches wide and 10 inches long. It was smooth and didn't splinter but it was still a pain to take everything in.  
This may seem like a weird relationship, but we were not courting. Thaena was my best friend and we agreed that dating eachother was not the best idea. She was beautiful but I was horny for animal dick, not a human vagina.  
A week passed and I was super loose. I could barely walk on my own for a day. Thaena opened up the Animal Mansion again and we had quite a few customers. I woke up with my ass super sore. I walked down to the dining area and talked to Thaena. It wasn't long before a client walked in.  
The client was a nord guard in Falkraeth, he wasn't wearing his armor though. I recognized him, he was one of the guards in Jarl's Longhouse. He handed Thaena 40 septims and looked at me and gestured me to come over.  
"This is Rigma. He guards the Jarl here and he gave us both twenty septims to fuck a dog. Are you ready?"  
I bit my lip and nodded yes.  
"Great, Rigma, this is Ryan, we have two German Shephards downstairs. Follow us and we'll perform for you."  
"Great. Can't wait to see you fuck those beasts."  
I followed Thaena downstairs, my heart pounding in anticipation. I saw multiple doors down there, most of them were empty but the one to our immediate left harbored the Shephards. We walked in and saw the dogs patiently waiting for us.  
"Right this way Rigma."  
Thaena gestured towards a chair, Rigma then sat down and pulled down his pants. He was hard already, his cock popped out when he pushed the pants to his knees, he was well endowed too.  
"Let's get to the fucking."  
We stripped in front of him. His eyes searching each and every part of our bodies. Thaena was used to this by now, but I was still nervous. I was aroused too, my cock wasn't that large, when the guard saw it, he laughed.  
"You call that a cock? This is a dick!"  
He pointed at his 8 inch cock as he laughed. I was embarressed but got on my knees anyway. It seems that Thaena was training the dogs to mount in the meantime. As soon as we got on our knees, Ripper and Rex leaped up and mounted us. Their cocks weren't out yet but they were thrusting rapidly anyway.  
We stared at Rigma slowly stroking his cock as he watched.  
"Hurry it up will ya? I paid to see them fucking not dancing."  
A few seconds later, I felt the spurts of precum hit my asscheek. I reached back and fondled his wet cock. When he reached his full length, I could tell Ripper was just as big as Bailey, and he wasn't even a full adult yet.  
Finally I was able to guide him to my prostate. I felt the tip pop in for a second and go out, then I had to reguide him. I heard Thaena moaining loudly next to me, sounds like she was able to get him to successfuly mount her faster than me.  
"Fuck, that's hot." I heard Rigma say.  
As soon as I pointed his eager cock towards the bulls-eye, Ripper pushed in all of his length up to the knot. I let out a loud moan as he pounded my ass without any mercy. "Oh fuck... harder, Ripper, harder!" Ripper picked up his pace a little, his knot slapping my anus for half a second before pulling away. I heard Rigma groaning in his chair, he was stroking furiously at the sight.  
"Oh, FUCK!" Thaena screamed. It seemed like Rex had knotted her. Rigma got up from his chair saying "fuck, fuck, fuck" over and over. I felt his hands grab my hair and made me look upwards.  
"Open up bitch."  
I did as I was told and opened my mouth and let my tongue out. Rigma put his dick on my tongue and let out a loud groan as he came.  
"Ohhhhh fuck that was good."  
He painted the inside of my mouth white and milked a few drops of his cum onto my tongue.  
"Drink up whore."  
I swallowed it all down, the salty taste of his cum was delicious. I opened my mouth and tried to say "aah" to show him I drank it all down but it was interrupted by a moan as Ripper punished my asshole. Rigma then put his dick in my mouth, I cleaned it up witih my tongue while humming the occasional moan. It tasted like he hadn't taken a bath in weeks, but that just made it better. I got a few more drops of cum in my mouth before his dick softened. Rigma took his cock out of my mouth and sat back down, watching it to the end.  
As I was swallowing the last of his cum, I felt the knot of Rippers huge cock slip in for a second. I moaned a little louder as it continued to slip in and out, I grit my teeth as I prepared for him to tie me. Ripper then thrusted as hard as he could, the knot could barely fit in but he managed. I screamed something random as he pushed it in, then I felt him start to expand inside of me.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck."  
Thaena grabbed my hand, she was barely holding it together herself. The size of these cocks were insane. I tried to calm my breathing as his knot grew. A few minutes later, I felt the gush of steaming hot cum pour into me. It burned my abused insides as it flowed deeper into me. I wasn't moaning as much anymore, but hit the ground with my fist as his knot expanded and as the cum exploited my damaged prostate.   
A few minutes later, he stopped cumming and his knot stopped growing too. It didn't deflate yet so Thaena and I were stuck like this for 10 minutes. Rigma was sort of bored the entire time. He got up and started stroking my cock, which had softened a little but got harder as he played with it. When I felt like I was close to cumming, he would stop and wait. He did this the entire time.  
"Please let me cum... please."  
"No can do. Good bitches get their treat after a trick."  
The torment was driving me insane. Finally I felt Ripper's knot deflate, another 10 minutes of blue balls and I heard a loud pop from Thaena. She screamed as the knot came out and breathed raggedly.  
"Eat the cum from her ass." Ordered Rigma.  
"What?"  
"I said eat the cum from her ass."  
Thaena nodded towards me and crawled over. Not much of the cum had escaped, Rex had made a clean exit. Her vagina and ass were right in front of my face now, I could smell the metallic scent of Rex's cum. I did as I was told and put my tongue into her gaping asshole, getting a good taste of his cum. I dug a little deeper while Thaena continued to moan. I continued to try and lap the cum from her ass as she pushed some out, spilling into my mouth.   
Rigma still hadn't stopped his torture, eating the cum was pushing me over the edge. He must have noticed I was getting extremely close so he stopped. Finally, I felt tugging from Ripper as he tried to untie me. A light bursting noise filled the room, along with my loud moan as his dick got free. I came all over the floor under me as his dick slid out, adding to my moans. Ripper's exit wasn't as clean as Rex's, cum flew across the floor as he rushed to unmount me.  
"Good bitches."  
Rigma stood up and put his pants back on. He threw a couple more coins on the ground as a tip.  
"How was it?" Thaena asked.  
"Wonderful."  
My hole ached but I was able to get up. More cum flowed out from inside of me, Ripper rushed over to clean me with his tongue but I pushed him away. Thaena got up as well. Barely any cum came out, I guess I must have drank most of it. It hurt to move my legs, Thaena seemed fine however. I walked awkwardly as we both made our way towards the baths and to clean ourselves.  
A few more days passed after my first client. It got a little bit easier and more pleasurable each time, most of the time it was one on ones but a couple people asked for both of us to be knotted. Finally, Sundas came. It was decided by Jesper, Thaena, and I that we would all take a break from sex and being a bard on this day. I woke up on Sundas and went to the dining area for breakfast. I saw Thaena holding a letter and smiling.  
"What's that Thaena?"  
"A potential client. A rich noble wants to pay us 200 septims each to watch us suck off a horse, maybe even fuck one if we could."  
"But we don't own a horse."  
"That's alright, I was planning on expanding the business anyway. The noble said he is willing to pay extra to cover the cost of the horse."  
"Where will we find a horse?"  
"I was hoping you could travel from farm to farm to try and buy a horse. You should start in Whiterun since you're already familiar with the land."  
"Alright, I'll go tomorrow. Gotta rest my ass first."  
And so I rested. Everyone ate in the dining room together, the dogs included. We all had fun together as we chatted, sang songs, played cards, and charades of course. Thaena gave the bard his weekly pay at night and we all went to bed. I went to bed late because I had to get ready for my journey tomorrow.  
I woke up the next day well rested and ready. I said my goodbyes as Thaena treated a client. I travelled to Whiterun, the journey took a week, same as last time. When I arrived, I first visited my parents in SkeeverVille. I told them about my job as an inn worker, without telling them about the brothel part. I had my mothers famous Skeever Pie (no Skeever meat or anything, it's just the name.) and had a drink with my father. Meeting my parents made me realize why I was working at the inn in the first place. I wanted to adventure with a dog but I suppose that working with Thaena at the inn was also a job that I wanted.  
I left after a couple of hours at my parents house, I made my way to the Whiterun Stables where they sold horses. I knew the guy that worked here, Skulvar Sable-Hilt. My parents and he would occassionally chat, seeing as they both lived outside of the Whiterun walls. I greeted him first.  
"Hello Skulvar!"  
"Ryan? I haven't seen you in a long time! What have you been up to?"  
"I took a job at an inn in another city. I was hoping to ask a few questions about your horses. I'm planning on buying one but I have very specific requirements."  
"Sure, we got strong workhorses here, and some race horses as well."  
"You got any studs?"  
"You mean for horse breeding? Why would you need a stud at an inn?"  
I couldn't tell them the truth, seeing as he knows my parents. A lie for this situation was going to be hard to make.  
"Well, um... I have a friend who needs a horse in Falkreath for breeding. I stopped here because my parents live here."  
He eyed me, trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. I was telling the truth in a sense, my friend being Thaena and I guess we were going to be bred by th horse. I just didn't tell him the whole story. Finally, he spoke again.  
"Sorry, no studs here except for my own. I suggest you try looking in Solitude, I know that the stable master there has some good horses."  
I thanked him and said my goodbyes as I left again. Another long trip to Solitude. Another long week of travel, eating berries and bread I picked up from my parents. I arrived at Katla's Farm, where I was greeted by Geimund.  
"Greetings wanderer, here to buy a horse?"  
"Yes, I am. I was just wondering if you had a stud for sale here."  
"A stud? What for?"  
"I work for an inn and it needs a stud for a special purpose."  
"An inn? Where?"  
"Falkreath sir."  
"Falkreath? Fucking divines, you must be a whore at the Animal Mansion! No beast fucker will get anywhere near my horses, especially my studs. Leave and don't ever come back!"  
He pushed me away from him and I walked forward. I muttered "Fucking Northerners" under my breath as I walked away. The only place that could give me a horse near here was Markarth. I decided that at the Markarth stables, I would just buy the biggest looking horse there.   
Fortunately, the trip to Markarth took half a week. I was tired from all that travelling so I needed a horse to carry me to the Mansion anyway. I walked towards the stables and saw the horses. Most of them seemed more like race horses and show horses, but I saw a big workhorse sleeping in one of the stables. I knew immediately he was the one I wanted. I looked around and spotted the owner, I walked up to him with an offer.  
"Hello. I am Ryan Shully."  
"Welcome Ryan! I am Cedran. I'm assuming you're here to buy a horse, yes?"  
"Yes, that's what I'm here for! I was looking for a strong work horse for a farm. I noticed that most of your horses are for racing, but that big black and white one should do fine."  
"Just for work?"  
He seemed a little disappointed.  
"Yes. Is there a problem?"  
"Well, I heard of an inn in Falkraeth. Animal Mansion I think it was called. I was sort of hoping to sell that one to a worker there and get a performance from a whore there as well."  
I laughed, the chances of this happening were so slim. The one time I decided to go with a normal answer, the seller expected the opposite.  
"Why are you laughing."  
I held back my chuckles and replied.  
"Well... that's why I'm here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm an employee at the Animal Mansion. I thought that if I told you that, you would deny me the horse."  
He started to laugh too. I laughed with him until we colleceted ourselves.  
"Say, how about I get you a performance right here? For free if I can buy the horse."  
"Sure, let's go for it. The workers and my family are out in the city anyway, you have all the privacy you need. What will you be doing?"  
"I'm far too tight to let his dick in my ass, I'm just hoping to suck him off for now."  
"I'm fine with that, don't worry about him hurting you though. I sucked him off once or twice before. The horses name is Billy by the way."  
"Thank you, I'll try and get started with Billy."  
Cedran led me to his stable, he whistled and Billy stood up.  
"He's all yours."  
I started to remove my clothes. Cedran started to fondle his sheath to get him prepared. Once I was fully nude, I could see the horses length. God he was huge and thick, the horse whinnied as I stared at his manhood. I bent down next to him and moved my head towards his dick.  
The smell was intoxicating. It was a lot different than the smell of a dogs. Billy's cock smelled more similar to a humans but with more dirt and dick cheese. I grabbed his member with both my hands, it was so warm and soft. I moved my hand over to caress his unflared head, precum dribbled out onto my palm. I could feel every throb inside of my hands, to think that the beat of a heart could travel to the head of his long cock. Gods, he was so huge. My hand couldn't even wrap around his width.  
I prepared to take it in my mouth, it was so floppy too so it was easy to aim it wherever I wanted. I licked the shaft first, cleaning it off its dick cheese. Billy let out a gruff neigh as I moved side to side with my tongue. I didn't stop until every inch of it had been touched by my tongue. Finally, I stopped licking and opened my mouth and pointed Billy's monstrous cock towards me. I wasn't sure if it would fit in my mouth but I tried anyway. I pushed his head towards my lips, precum leaked out so I used my tongue to clean his salty liquids.  
His horse cock was so huge, it was like trying to fit someones fist in your mouth. Luckily, I was able to get it in. I wasn't able to get much in, he was just too big and I didn't want to hurt him with my teeth. I could only get in a few inches so I used my hands to stroke his leathery member. I could tell Billy was finding great pleasure in this, he stood completely still and let out the occassional whinny. He was also pumping more pre than usual, the warm and salty fluids filled my mouth in no time at all.  
I turned my eyes to Cedran. He was leaning against the stable wall, I could tell he was hard from watching me but he wasn't masturbating. I continued to caress the head of Billy's cock with my tongue and stroking his shaft with my hands for a couple of minutes, then I felt him start to buckle as he prepared to cum.  
I still had his cock in my mouth but it was too late. Billy's cock flared and almost broke my jaw, then a steady stream of cum broke loose. I barely got the chance to taste it, I swallowed as much as I could but it wasn't enough. His thick cum got out through the sides of my lips and slowly trickled down. Billy dumped gallons into my mouth, I tugged at his cock to try and get it out before I started to choke and was successful. All I saw was a stream of white fluids slightly tainted yellow before it completely covered my face. I tasted what I had in my mouth, it was like a salty oatmeal without the lumps. I pointed his cock downwards so I could wipe my eyelids and he continued to shoot his cum until I was completely covered with his warm semen.  
I used my arm to wipe off some of the cum from my face, the eyelids and the nose area so I could breath. I looked at myself and saw that I was almost completely coated with cum.  
"Holy fuck that was a lot of cum."  
I let go of the horses cock as it retreated back into its sheath. I used my hand to wipe some cum off of my chest, then licked my hands clean. I love the taste of his cum. I stood up, cum dripped to the floor as I moved.  
"Got anything to clean myself with?"  
"Just a second, first I gotta have you."  
I hadn't taken anything up my ass in weeks. I looked down at his pants and saw a rather large bulge. Cedran pulled his pants down and he was rather large. 7 inches I'd say at most.  
"Alright, let me get ready. I haven't done this in a while."  
I took a plentiful amount of Billy's cum, which was now cold against my skin, and rubbed it around my asshole then stuck a finger in to help lube my insides. Once I was finished, I got on my knees and bent down, I then slapped my ass to signify that I was ready. I relaxed myself when I felt one of his hands at my side. Cedran was slapping my buttcrack with his dick, letting himself get to his full length. After a few seconds of teasing, I felt him stick the head of his dick in.  
"Fuck, you're tight for an animal whore."  
I felt his other hand at my sides, then he pulled me towards him. I moaned as he tried to get everything in. He pulled back out when there was an inch or two left, muttering "too tight there" before he tried again. It felt like my first time with Bailey but slower, it felt so good being able to fit snugly around someones cock.  
Cedran was getting impatient, instead of pulling back when it was too tight, he pushed harder now. I moaned louder as he stretched my insides with his force. In just a few strokes, I could feel his ballsacks slapping against mine. He was satisfied with himself since he was able to get everything inside, so he picked up his pace. The ecstacy of his cock rubbing against my inner walls was so good, I couldn't control myself as I moved one of my hands to rub my own cock. Cedran only lasted another thirty seconds before he powerfully thrusted into me. He let out an orgasm as he dumped his loads into me, I came a few seconds after. We both breathed heavily as Cedran tried to milk a few more drops into me.  
"Fuck, my wife's own vagina isn't as good as this."  
He pulled his floppy dick out, a mixture of Billy's and his own cum dribbled out but he used his thumb to get it back in. Then he got up and put his pants back on, he was still out of breath when he spoke again.  
"You can buy the horse, I'll throw in a saddle, saddle pad, and a bridle for ya, a gift for letting my horse and I fuck you."  
He left to go back inside the house, probably to fetch the items he listed. I got up myself and almost tripped. Damn it burned inside of me, guess I wasn't going to be able to walk back to the Animal Mansion anyway. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. The cum stained the back of my pants but I guess no one would notice if I was on a horse. Cedran returned with the items, I handed him the gold given to me by Thaena and thanked him. I knew how to ride a horse from my days on SkeeverVille with my parents, so it was no problem for me. Billy seemed to like me after I sucked his dick so he wasn't riled up either.  
We left together and made our way back to the Animal Mansion. The trip only took two days on horseback but it was a lot of trouble finding berries for both of us. I still had a few slices of bread left so I gave them to Billy. Thaena was happy to see me when I returned.  
"Ryan! Where have you been? I thought you might have been killed by bandits or a wild bear!"  
"Sorry Thaena, finding a horse for our specific needs was a lot of trouble."  
She scrunched her nose when I went in for a hug.  
"What is that smell?"  
I hadn't washed myself since the cum shower Billy gave me.  
"Two day old horse cum I believe, some of it might have been the stablemasters too."  
"First order of business will be to get you to the bathhouse then. The noble should be here in a week, lets get you loose and see if you can take his cock."  
I nodded and headed towards the baths. I cleaned myself and went to my room. I was still so tight in the ass after that journey, so I took out the anal training toys and got myself loose once again. In a couple of days, I was ready to take dogs again without being hurt, but horses were another story. I did some performances as usual with Rex and Ripper, no one was interested in a show with a horse yet.  
Finally, the day came and the Noble arrived. He handed Thaena several large bags of septims then I followed them both to the basement where we would perform for him. When we arrived at the room where the horse was being kept, Thaena introduced me to him.  
"So this is Torborn, he owns a wealthy business in Riften. Torborn, this is Ryan. He was the male whore I told you about. I tested the horse out for myself, with a few days rest he can easily go for a round two if you'd like. It's your gold and you may do what you want with us."  
Torborn was an old Nord, maybe around early 50's. He smiled at us and opened the door. When he saw Billy, he complimented him.  
"That's a fine horse. I've seen others fuck bigger but this will do."  
Bigger horses? This was the biggest one I've ever seen.I thought to myself. I suppose that Billy was sort of a stud, so it made sense that he could ejaculate twice in one go. My mouth watered at how much cum there would be. In the corner, I saw a cheap furnished table on wheels. There was also a chair in the side of the room like there was with all the rooms, Torborn sat in the chair and waited for us to begin.  
Billy must have understood what might have been going on. Any time he sees someone strip, he gets aroused. Thaena and I removed all of our clothes and hung them on the clothes racks. I got everything off first so I crouched down next to the horse and tried to wrap my hands around his member, which was only a third of its way out. Thaena finished stripping and joined me soon after. We rubbed him side to side until his full length was revealed.  
I looked over at Torborn, I expected him to be half naked but he still had his clothes on. I couldn't even spot a boner.  
"Don't worry lad, I'm enjoying the show so far. I'm just an old man that has trouble getting hard but that won't stop me from enjoying this."  
I understood, erectile dysfunction. Could be fixed temporarily by a magic spell or two but I suppose he did not dabble in the arts.  
I looked back and saw Thaena begin to stick the head of the horses cock in her mouth. She seemed like she was having as much trouble as I was at Markarth. She started to moan seductively as she sucked him off. I got to work and licked his shaft, which was fairly clean since we cleaned the animals once a day. We then took turns switching our positions, Thaena pulled the long cock out of her mouth and handed it to me. It was covered with her saliva, but I didn't care. I licked the pre dribbling out and shoved it in, careful not to hurt him with my teeth. I only had his phallus inside of my mouth for a minute until Thaena decided to switch it up before Billy would cum.  
Thaena moved away and got the table, its legs squeaked as it moved. She moved it under the horse, there was a good foot and a half between his belly and the table. I moved over to see what she was doing. Thaena clicked the stoppers on the wheels so it wouldn't move, she then looked at me and said, "Lie down here." I did as she told me and crouched back down under him. The table was the uncomfortable to say the least, and it only supported my head and back. My legs were still firmy planted on the ground.  
Thaena grabbed one of my legs and raised them to the side. She got some cloth that she said we might use for bondage (but never did yet) and tied my ankle to the stirrup. Thaena did the same for my other leg. I knew what she was trying to do, I whispered to her trying to warn her.  
"I don't think I can do it yet Thaena, he's much to big."  
"Relax, I'm going to chain his feet so he can't impale you with his dick. You'll only have as much as you can handle at all times. I'll be here to make sure of that."  
I heard the rattlings of chains and a click as she secured Billy in place. In the meantime, I focused on the size of his cock. It was placed between my stomach and his, I could only imagine what he would do to me. Thaena got up after she put the last one in place. She took Billy's cock and slid it back, it left a messy trail of pre as it was guided towards my anus. Thaena let his cock rest right at the entrance, I wondered if maybe I would need some actual lubricant instead of saliva and pre. I held my breath and prepared for entry.  
I tensed up as Thaena pushed the cock in. I gripped the sides of the table as she put in three inches.  
"It hurts Thaena, he's too big." I whispered through my clenched teeth, but she continued anyway. I tightened my grip and groaned in pain as it reached further and further into me.   
haena continued to push in more anyway. My grip tightened as it reached further and further, I could only take in 4 inches before it was too much. My groans gradually became pleas, but Thaena told me it was okay and told me to relax. She was brutal when it came to sex, but wise. She knew how far I could take before I broke.  
Finally she stopped. It burned inside of me, I took deep breaths and tried to ease myself. I put one of my hands on my stomach, I pushed it and I could feel his hard cock inside of me. I only had 6 inches of it but it was its width that hurt, not the length. I winced as Thaena started stroking him, it pushed Billy's cock a little further then back each time.  
Unlike me, Billy was enjoying it. He neighed and shifted a little, moving me with him. I yelled as his cock pushed towards my sides.  
"Thaena please....ugh fuck..."  
"Just a few more seconds, I can tell he's getting close."  
"But...he'll flare."  
She continued to moving her hands along his length, I sort of hated her at the moment for not stopping but I knew if I saw this, I would be aroused.  
"Get ready, Ryan."  
I wasn't prepared, I bit my lip and held the edge of the desk tightly. I felt him buckle, pushing it another inch deeper into me. I screamed as he went a little deeper. I felt Thaena let go of his cock as the horse cock flared.  
"Augh...oh..."  
I couldn't talk. It was too sudden and too large, I started losing my vision and almost passed out. Then I felt a warm and calm stream inside of me, it didn't burn like it did with Ripper, instead it was actually the opposite. Billy's cum calmed me down and I focused on its soothing warmness instead of the pain of being overstretched by the horse cock.  
"Oh...Thaena..."  
"It's going to be fine, here just feel your stomach."  
She took took one of my hands and set it on top of my stomach, there was a bulge in the center of my stomach where the flared head should be. I could also feel my stomach slowly expanding too make room for the cum since the flared head would not let any escape. Thaena moved my hand around my warm and bloated belly, she made sure I could feel the flow of the constant stream of cum.  
Billy dumped his seed into me for what seemed like hours, spurt after spurt, load after load. I finally felt his head start to get smaller which allowed the cum to flow past but it didn't flow out with my anal ring tightly wrapped around his cock. Thaena put her hand back on Billy's shaft and got a few more spurts out, then Billy's cock started to get smaller and it slowly crawled out of my asshole.  
The tip of his head got stuck at the exit, but Thaena pulled it out and it came out with a pop. His boastful amounts of seed waterfalled out and stained the table and floor. Finally I got some relief, it ached inside of me but at least it didn't hurt so much. I caught my breath as Thaena untied my legs from the saddle. I looked back towards the client, I had almost forgotten he was there since he was so silent, which was rather unusual. Torborn seemed to be enjoying it, but I guess he couldn't masturbate or anything at the moment.  
As the second leg got free, I pushed myself to the side and slid out from under Billy. My knees were weak after that brutal fucking, it hurt to stand but I managed. More cum poured out and splattered on the ground.  
"Take some rest Ryan, I can handle him myself."  
I was relieved to hear that, I was so tired. I slumped down against the wall and waited for Thaena to start. Torborn finally spoke as he waited too.  
"Big one huh?"  
"Big might be an understatement." I winced as I felt around my gaping asshole, this would take days to heal properly.  
"For what it's worth, I think that big horse, small asshole was a good combination. If my penis actually worked, I would have came three times over by now."  
"Thanks, maybe next time you visit I can handle him better."  
I focused my attention back to Thaena, she had moved the table back into its corner and was working on getting Billy hard again. I watched her stroke his sheath side to side, a few seconds later his head appeared. She caressed the wet cock and fondled his balls as he grew and grew to his full size.  
Thaena didn't waste time with foreplay this time, she bent down under him and took his cock. She prepared for penetration and played with her sopping wet vagina, moaning loudly as she rubbed the rubbed his dick up and down her clit. I winced as she put in an inch into her vagina, phantom pains of horse sex occurred. Thaena moaned louder as she put in more and more, unlike me, she seemed to be enjoying it. I watched as she got as far as I did, then a little bit more before moving forward and then moving back.  
I was a bit jealous, Billy seemed to enjoy this more than he enjoyed me. I wondered how Thaena could handle such a size, had she been practicing? Or was the vagina just that more resilient? I thought about how I could enjoy a horse cock more, perhaps even take in more than a third of his length, but I guess the size difference between horse and dock was too large for me. I thought about it for a while, but I was interrupted by another loud moan from Thaena.  
"Oh Mara! Deeper, Billy, deeper!"  
I was in awe, she really was into this. Back and forth she went, sopping wet noises filled the room with each stroke. If I weren't so tired I would be masturbating to this. She went on for a few minutes, both of them were breathing heavily. Billy clenched once more as he prepared to cum. I looked at the sudden bulge in Thaena's stomach, she moaned loudly while orgasming on the horse cock inside of her. I watched as her belly bloated a little, but the vagina was no anus, the cum flowed out of her vagina, adding to the already cum stained floor.  
The scent of sex was immense, a mixture of Thaena's fluids and Billy's and sweat was almost overbearing. Billy finally stopped cumming, the bulge in Thaena's belly disappeared as his cock unflared and as the rest of the cum trickled out. Thaena shuddered as the long cock exited her abused vagina. She fell down to the ground and caught her breath.  
"Satisfied?" She asked the client.  
"Very much so, money well spent."  
Torborn got up and left the room without saying another word.  
"Quiet guy heh? Kind of creepy really."  
I chuckled and replied, "I forgot he was there to be honest."  
We spent a few minutes resting, we took some clean towels and wiped off the cum from our thighs and made sure that cum didn't dribble out from our gaping holes. We cleaned up the room poorly, it still stunk of oats and cum but it didn't matter. We limped back upstairs after putting our clothes back on and asked Jesper to lead the horse back to his stable, he reluctantly agreed after insulting our smell and complaining that the horse would stink as well.  
Thaena and I were too tired to bath after that, we immediately went to bed and took a nap. I woke up three hours later, my bruised ass hurt like hell and my sheets were wet from what was left of Billy's sperm. I took my sheets with me to the baths and washed myself along with my dirty sheets. I dried myself off and entered the main lobby where there were drunks and dancers, this place was usually crowded at night. It seemed Thaena hadn't bothered to wash herself yet, she was bartending as usual and had only put on a little perfume to mask the smell. She pulled me over to the side and spoke.  
"Ryan, you know what the Companians are?"  
"Yeah, some weird group of warriors or something. Their base is up in Whiterun."  
"You know the rumor about them being werewolves?"  
"Yeah but it sounds stupid, a group of werewolves?"  
She pulled out a slip of paper from her dress pocket and showed it to me.  
"They want a session here. A group of their fiercest warriors want to celebrate something they do once a couple of years and thought it would be nice to celebrate at the Animal Mansion. Usually this party is secret to them only because it's a giant sex party with wolves and... well, werewolves."  
I almost laughed out loud, it sounded like fake mail to me.  
"Are you hearing yourself? Werewolves? Sex with wolves? Sounds like someone is playing a trick on you my friend."  
"It's real Ryan. I got it in the mail with their official seal." She pulled out another slip of paper, but it was an envelope with a blue seal on it. "See, Ryan? I know it sounds bad but they're coming here so it doesn't sound like a trick. I don't believe werewolves either but REAL wolves."  
I started to believe her and began to read the note myself, I skimmed over it for a few important details. It would start 6 months from now, they notified us really early. I read a little bit more, apparently it was some sort of a competition too. There would be multiple rounds of sex, starting with humans, then wolves, then stage 1 werewolves and stage 2 werewolves, whatever those were. Whoever lasts the longest gets a reward in gold or a tamed wolf. This was why Thaena wanted in, a wolf tame enough to not eat people but feral enough to fuck viciously, people would pay a lot to see that.  
"Thaena, wolves are much bigger than our dogs, and who knows how big werewolves are, especially if there are two stages of them."  
"That's why they notified us early, so we can prepare."  
"How do you want to prepare? For me, taking in the horse is too painful."  
"Just continue with the dogs until you're comfortable, maybe we'll find other animals. Also, we can both apply for the competition so it'll help increase our chances of winning."  
I wondered how I could prepare for such a large beast and there were two stages? I wish they could have supplied us with more information or at least the size of their dicks. I searched the paper for anything that might help but found nothing. I sighed and let Thaena bartend while I catered for the rest of the night.  
A week passed since the letter, I did around 15 sessions with Rex and Ripper and a couple blowjob sessions with Billy. I got looser and looser but still too tight to enjoy the horse cock. I was getting impatient, if I couldn't take in a horse then how could I possibly take in a werewolf? One day, Thaena was getting worried about a new problem we had.  
"Ryan can you come here?"  
"What's up Thaena?"  
"I keep finding skeever droppings in the basement, but they seem to scurry away when I come near. You told me you had experience with skeevers back in your old farm, could you get rid of them?"  
"Sure thing. I'm gonna need some bait first, got any raw meat?"  
"Yeah I just bought some for bait, I thought the skeevers would be attracted to that. They're in that cubby there."  
She pointed towards one of the cabinets, I opened it and found small chunks of raw beef.  
"This'll do, thanks."  
I knew this was not going to be too big of a problem, I worked with skeevers before it was no biggie. The lights were turned off in the basement since all the animals were outside for fresh air and to take care of "business" so I decided to keep it that way. If the skeevers saw fire they would run away and hide. I grabbed some tools for skeever traps and headed downstairs.  
I crept slowly, making sure not to disturb them. I couldn't see in the pitch dark at all, the sound of my bare feet moving across the cold stone floor echoed across the room. I saw the eyes of the skeevers, watching me as I bent down to lay the trap. Then I heard scurrying feet, I panicked and covered my head as a dirty skeever slammed my sides, clinging onto my shirt as he tried to keep me down.  
This didn't go as planned at all. The others pursued, I counted 4 in total, all jumping and lashing at my sides. I got minor scratches all over my back and as my clothes were torn apart. Their squealing noise filled the room, I was scared for my life but they didn't seem to be attacking. After my shirt was completely ripped apart, they attacked my pants next. I was confused as to why they weren't eating me but instead destroying my clothes. One of them attacked my pocket where the meat was kept and it all fell out. The others scurried over to have their share of the meal. Fuck, they must have smelled the cow meat and attacked me for it.  
I crawled away from them as they ate and stood up, my pants were a mess so I took them off to prevent me from tripping on them when I escaped. I tip toe'd away from them but they noticed me and shrieked, warning me to stay. I had no choice but to stand still and hope Thaena would come down here. My heart was beating out of my chest, my eyes darted across the room hoping for a weapon nearby, but it was either too dark or too far.  
When the family of skeevers finished devouring their food, their eyes returned to me. They slowly crept towards me and I turned around to make my exit, before I could even take a step, one had leapt onto my back. The big ratlike creature was heavy and strong, I fell down as he shrieked and lightly clawed my back. I stopped moving hoping they would think I was dead so he would stop attacking but the strangest thing happened when I lied still on my knees.  
I felt something wet slide across my back as the skeever jumped off, he crawled below me, between my knees and went on his back. Another skeever jumped on my rear, humping vigorously but missing his target. I knew what they wanted then, they wanted me still enough to fuck and not fight. It was completely dark so I couldn't see well, I lowered my ass onto the skeever below me. Something hot and wet entered my asshole, I inched lower and lower until I got everything in. The other skeever on top of me was still trying to get inside of me, I reached back and guided his penis into my hole. One at a time wasn't big, they were only 6 inches big and maybe an inch and a half wide at most, but having two of them inside of me felt wonderful. I bounced up and down on the skeever below me as the other one slid in and out. The two other skeevers walked in front and to my side, one of them laid on his back and showed me his privates while the other one just stood. I covered his musky cock with my mouth and played with it with my tongue. I used my right hand to stroke the others cock.  
I worried about diseases, since Skeevers were known to carry some, but we had a couple of cure diseases potions in our cabinets if we were to get an STD from a client. Being skeevers, they were unwashed and dirty. The skeevers cock tasted like piss, dirt, fur, and dick cheese. If I weren't such a sucker for cock, I would have thrown up. I fucked four of them at once for a few minutes, then the Skeever on top of me came first. Hot, steamy cum filled my insides, then the one below me came. More and more cum. A few seconds later, the one to the right of me came, his seed spilling onto the floor. I could tell the one in my mouth was getting close, spurt after spurt of precum until a volcano of cum erupted in my mouth. The taste was horrendous, like rotten apples but I managed to not gag.  
Then I heard the basement door open.  
"Ryan?"  
It was Thaena, I saw a light from the stairs and heard him walking down.  
"Are you here Ryan?"  
She finally reached the bottom and saw the skeevers. Thaena screamed and pointed.  
"S-s-skeevers!"  
I couldn't talk with the dick in my mouth. So I just made some humming noises.  
"Y-you're fucking them?"  
She noticed the two in my ass, the one in my mouth and the other one getting a handjob.  
"How? They're so....nasty."  
I guess I found one animal she won't fuck. The skeevers finished dumping their loads and got off. Cum poured out from both of my holes, I was able to swallow a little bit of the cum before I spoke.  
"Um...I'm not sure what happened."  
"I told you to take care of them not fuck them! Look at your back!"  
I winced as I turned my head to look, ouch, there were a lot of scratches. The skeevers sat patiently.  
"Are they tamed?"  
"How should I know? I'm not the skeever expert, you are!"  
"I think they are. Four male skeevers without a mate, they must have been looking for something to fuck."  
"Well they found it, I'm not touching those things."  
"Come on Thaena, it wasn't that bad."  
"Nope. Never. Just... wash yourself and them if they really are tamed. It smells like a garbage can down here. Maybe people will pay to see you fuck them."  
And she was correct. Turns out the skeevers I fucked were harmless now, no diseases or anything. I had a couple performances with the Skeevers later in the day, Thaena would not even be in the same room as them though. I got a good look at their penises during the sessions, I couldn't exactly see them in the dark but when a client asked me to suck all of them off, I could describe it pretty well after that.  
It was red and got kind of furry towards the base where it reached the sheath, its base was the widest and it got thinner towards the tip. It was mostly smooth except for the veins that bulged out when it was hard. I didn't name the skeevers since they weren't particularly smart and all they wanted was free food and a fucktoy.  
A day after the skeever situation, Thaena told me about another problem.  
"Ryan, I think we're getting overworked."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt to get a couple more employees around here. We need someone to bartend while we're out whoring in the basement and someone to cater, maybe even someone to help us with the animals. Just Jesper, you and I are doing the jobs of what should be more."  
"I think I get what you mean. Now that I think about it, we barely get any rest. The days are usually just sex and the nights are innkeeping. I hadn't noticed before but I guess we could use a couple more people. We should be able to afford them pretty easily too."  
"Thank you for understanding. I had a couple of people try and apply, I'd like for you to go and meet them, see what they're like. Also, try and spread word that we're hiring as well."  
I headed out, Thaena told me the names of the people before she left. One was a 35 year old orc woman named Bukshan Al-Gror. She said that Bukshan worked as a brothel whore in Riften but decided to come to Falkraeth to work here after her old job was shut down after the owner was found guilty of murder, rape, and robbery. Bukshan wanted to work as a cook and as a maid but was willing to perform for others if need be, but only with small animals like the dogs.  
The other worker that applied was an argonian man named Skedak Nilius, he wanted to work strictly as a bartender and caterer. He claimed he was not a good cook or a good cleaner. He was fairly young, 23 years old and had lived in Falkraeth his entire life. I decided to go to the carpenter first, I would need a sign that would read "Hiring at the Animal Mansion" or something similar to attract potential employees.  
It wasn't that expensive for the sign, 50 gold coins and another 20 for installation. The carpenter told me it would be up on our building tomorrow. I paid him and left to look for the two recruits. First up was Bukshan because she lived not too far from the shop.  
When I reached her house, I knocked at the door. Her home wasn't too shabby, it was small but not ugly. Thaena told me she was not married so I guess she lived alone. When she opened the door I was surprised by her height. She was around 6 feet 3 inches, which was a little taller than normal orc women but way taller than most nord men. Thaena was right, she really was attractive. There were signs of maturity but they complimented her instead. Her breasts were huge and her thighs were thick, I couldn't see her ass but I could tell it was perfect. I could see why she worked as a whore in a brothel, she must have made tons of money.  
"Hello? Don't just stand there, speak up."  
I stammered, I wasn't usually attracted to orc women but she was definitely an exception.  
"Um... My name is Ryan Shully. You applied for a job at the Animal Mansion?"  
"What about it?"  
"I'm a worker there and we just wanted to see if you were still interested."  
"About damn time. I sent that a week ago. Usually there are few requirements to work as a whore, but just in case, what do you need to know?"  
"Nothing in particular, but I guess a few questions wouldn't hurt. Hmm... why would you want to work here?"  
"Your inn was rather... interesting. I know of a few inns that hired prostitutes, hell, I even worked in a few but animals was a first. I want to primarily work as a cook. My chief in my clan told me my cooking was the best he'd ever had and that I would make a fine wife when I grew up."  
"Why'd you leave your clan?"  
"I hated the idea of many women belonging to a single man. I rebelled against that when I was of age and worked at a whorehouse."  
"Regarding the animal sex in the Animal Mansion, are you willing to do it?"  
"Only if needed. If you need me to sleep with men, then I'll gladly do it. But if I do need to do it with an animal, nothing will be in my ass. I tried with a few men, it wasn't enjoyable for me."  
"I understand. When will you be able to work?"  
"I can work right now if you want me to."  
"Great, just come on in whenever you want to. We have a couple of free beds every night if you need to sleep over. We have free food, well I guess if you're cooking it then you should know that, and free drinks."  
"Better stock up on the drinks when I get there. Also, you got skooma there?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me, skooma. The drug."  
"Well, we don't have any rules restricting the use of that besides the law but we won't sell you out if you use it."  
"What kind of brothel doesn't sell skooma? Whatever, I'll get my own some other way. You're welcome to leave now."  
"Alright bye."  
No doubt about it, she was hot but a junkie and from her breath, a drunk. She would do fine but I hoped that she would attract clients and not the opposite. I sighed and walked towards Skedaks house.  
Skedak lived outside of Falkreath but not too far from the Animal Mansion. I saw him in his front yard chopping wood. He lived in a small house like the orc womans but it looked more cozy.  
Skedak was a dark green color almost throughout, his few frills were black. He had a muscular figure, which was odd for an Argonian who usually had slim bodies. I continued walking towards him and greeted myself.  
"Hello, you're Skedak right?"  
"Greetings, yes you are correct. What brings you here?"  
"You wanted to work at the Animal Mansion, the inn not to far from here?"  
"Indeed, and what might your name be?"  
"I'm Ryan Shully. I work at the Mansion and we need more workers there. Will you accept the offer?"  
"I accept. Is that all there is to it?"  
"Just a few questions so the others and I can get to know you. What was your last job?"  
"I worked as a guard for the Jarl. I quit my job there because of the lack of thrill. Being posted outside his house doing nothing was boring. I hope working at an inn and brothel will keep me busy."  
That would explain him being so buff, a guard must be strong and intimidating to keep the citizens in check.  
"You are aware of the bestiality in the inn, right?"  
"Yes I am. I feel it is not my place to judge as long as I am not directly involved in the acts."  
I thought about my next question. I remembered Bukshan and thought of one.  
"How would you feel about people using skooma or moon sugar in the Mansion?"  
"Well... it is my duty as a guard to arrest anyone who is caught using it, but I can turn a blind eye."  
Skedak seemed like a good person and fit for the job.  
"Alright, we're good to go here. Stop by when you want to start working. I can introduce you to the others and one of our new employees. There's free drinks, food, and an extra bed if you need one."  
"Before you go, Ryan, was it? How old are you?"  
"I'm 18, almost nineteen in a few months."  
"Thanks, had to check and make sure you were not a minor."  
I waved goodbye and headed back to the Mansion. I stopped by the mailbox on my way there and saw a slip of paper from someone named Ignir. I opened the letter and read it, but there was very little information. Ignir just wanted to meet at Four Shields Tavern, not saying about what exactly. I walked in the Mansion with the paper and showed it the Thaena.  
"You know who Ignir is?"  
"I think he was one of our clients, let me look at the list of clients."  
She pulled out a thick book, she flipped through several pages of our clients until she stopped and pointed at a name.  
"Here, Ignir Ironbottom. I had a session with him a month ago, he wanted to see me with both dogs. He seemed okay, I wonder what he wants."  
"He didn't say much except he wanted to meet me at Four Shields Tavern. Should I go?"  
"Maybe... still seems risky. Anyway, how did the interviews go?"  
"Skedak and Bukshan seemed alright, although Bukshan likes to drink and might use illegal drugs here."  
"No worries. We have plenty of drinks and she can do skooma or moon sugar in one of the rooms we have. When will the sign be here?"  
"Should be here tomorrow. Are you sure you can afford more employees?"  
"I think so. We're getting more and more clients, or at least that's what my ass is telling me. Also, I'm thinking about expanding a little bit."  
"How so?"  
"I was thinking about building another part to the mansion. We could designate this house specifically for sex since it already reeks of it and another one for the inn."  
"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of it being an Animal Mansion? It's like running two seperate businesses then."  
"I know that but if we have more room for both, then we'll gather more money. The beds are almost filling up everday and I'm up to my nose in cum, sometimes literally. We need more workers for both the brothel and the inn but we don't have the room."  
"Fine, we can seperate the two. How long until it's done?"  
"The way I'm going to do this is one room at a time. I can pay for the kitchen, lobby, dining area, and a couple rooms for now but we'll slowly expand the inn by a couple rooms at a time. That part of construction should be halfway done by the time you get back from the Four Shields Tavern."  
"What about the bedrooms here?"  
"Rooms for our workers, some of them might need someplace to stay or put their belongings."  
"And the rest of the house?"  
"Entirely a whorehouse. We could redesign some of the rooms, like the kitchen, to make it fit. The dining area could be a waiting room, the basement for single clients and the kitchen area for maybe something like orgy parties."  
"But the way you imagine it could take years and thousands of septims to build."  
"This is my job Ryan, my life, I can wait and pay."  
"If you say so. I'm going to go get packed to meet Ignir tomorrow. Is it okay if I take Billy?"  
"Sure go ahead. I don't have any sessions with him for a couple of weeks, but be prepared for the next one, our client wants to see specifically you fuck him."  
I sighed and left for my room. I didn't want to do it, at least not yet. I packed my things for tomorrow, making sure to bring soap in case I had to deal with another horse. After I was finished getting ready for tomorrow, I headed downstairs where the sound of loud music and chatter filled the entire building. I saw Thaena talking to a couple people and I recognized them right away, our two new employees and Jesper. Skedak saw me and notioned me to come over. I sat next to him and listened to their conversation. Thaena was speaking at the time, telling them what to do since they were new.  
"Skedak, when I'm not here, you'll be at the bar. If I am here though, you'll be serving the food that Bukshan makes. Generally, we're gone for 30 minutes at a time for twice a day so you don't have to spend too much time behind the counter. Bukshan, you'll be the chef. We haven't been able to serve cooked meals before now so now its all up to you. When you're not cooking, you can clean the rooms but they're usually not that messy. Also-"  
"What's on the menu?" Buskhan interrupted.  
"Whatever you want as long as the people like it. Anyway, as for the prostitution part, we'll be assigning you to men only, no animals. We've had quite a few asking for just normal sex so I hope you can handle that. Ryan and I will be in charge of the animal part."  
"Also, Skedak, if a bar fight breaks out-" I was about to add but Skedak interrupted me.  
"It's alright, I've had a couple bar fights in my time as a guard. Just break it up and tell them to go home."  
Thaena started to warn Bukshan.  
"No skooma in the dining area, do it in your room or downstairs. We don't want guards in here."  
"Whatever you say. I'm going to start cooking now, when someone heard I was a cook they requested cabbage stew." She scoffed and said, "They see someone as talanted as me and ask for cabbage stew? Hardly worth the effort." Then she walked off into the kitchen then appeared again.  
"Where do you keep the firewood?"  
"In the cabinet next to the pot, bottom door." Thaena replied.  
"Thanks."  
She disappeared into the kitchen again, I heard the clattering of wood before Jesper spoke again.  
"Skedak, let's test your bartending skills."  
"Alright, what do you want?"  
"A glass of Horker Kiss please."  
"You sure? Mine has a real kick to it."  
"In that case, make it two."  
They walked off and started talking on their own while Skedak mixed some drinks.  
"Looks like they're getting along." Thaena said.  
"Yep. I think we'll all get along here. Alright, I'm going to go ask Bukshan to whip up something for me, you want anything?"  
"Not now. Before you go, I want to give you something."  
She disappeared into the basement and returned a few minutes later with something in her hand, a book.  
"What is that Thaena?"  
"I found it at the shop and thought you could use it. It helps a person relax when they're in pain. I know you don't know any magic but this spell is simple, I learned it last night. I thought you could use it to help with taking Billy in."  
"Thanks Thaena. I don't know what to say."  
"It's alright, just think of it as an early birthday present. By the way, you should continously fuck Billy while riding there, maybe when you get back, you'll start to enjoy it without the spell."  
"Should I use the thing?"  
"Yes you should, you won't waste any time with the fucking if you use it."  
I nodded and headed upstairs in one of the storage closets. I dropped the book in my bedroom on the way there. I took out the saddle, if you can call it that, and left it in my room as well. Then I headed downstairs to get some cabbage stew that Bukshan had made, and I don't know if I've ever said this about cabbage stew but it was delicious.  
I went to my room after that with the tome in hand. I read the pages which were in an old form of elven but they were pretty simple Soon enough, I was able to conjure the spell sucessfuly. I used the spell on myself and went to sleep, dreaming of happy things.  
I woke up well rested and feeling great. Everyone was asleep then so I quietly went outside to the stables and took the saddle off of Billy. I took the other saddle with me and tried to put it on. This saddle was very different from traditional saddles because this was one purely meant for bestiality.   
Thaena bought it thinking it would be useful for a client, but we hadn't had one asking for this yet. People called it "bellyriding" because we rode the horse, both figuratively and literally, from underneath his belly. The saddle was had pad on the belly to keep both the horse and the rider comfortable, but the rider would have barely any movement except for controlling the reins with their hands. On top of the horse however, was a really light yoke that weighed almost nothing thanks to enchantments. The yoke would keep the arms and the legs of the rider bound to them to make sure their legs and arms wouldn't drag across the floor as the horse galloped.   
The only way to get off was by a "safe word" which was inscribed on the side of the yoke, "Victorias Sex Shop - Bellyriding Model #13." The enchantments would release the legs first then the arms to make sure they didn't fall off. The saddle could also be changed into a normal saddle with a few adjustments but it isn't nowhere near as comfortable as a normal saddle.  
Putting it on Billy was tricky. There wasn't instructions inscribed on it or anything, but after a few unsucessful attempts, it was on him properly. Next step was to get him aroused, which was no problem. I rubbed his underside near his crotch for a few seconds, then soon enough, he was completely hard. I went under him and cast the spell, I no longer felt anxious about bellyriding anymore. I took off my pants and put it in one of the packs that were on the side, along with my other belongings and got ready.  
I rubbed his large cock across my anus to lubricate myself. Then I put the tip of his cock inside. Thanks to Thaena's spell, it didn't hurt. Instead there was a mild overstretched feeling, like you'd eaten a large meal except in your butt instead of the stomach. I pushed in more and more until there was an evident bulge at the base of my belly. I reached up and grabbed the handles of the yokes. I was wondering how I would tie myself when Thaena walked out.  
"In a bind there Ryan?"  
"Not yet, I could be if you tied my hands to these and then my legs."  
She walked over and started on tying my hands to the yoke.  
"Hows it feel?" She asked.  
"It feels uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt. This spell is a blessing, thank you so much."  
"You're welcome. I suggest taking an alternate route, through the forests instead of on roads to the Dragon Bridge, who knows what the bandits might do if they see you like this."  
I actually wanted to know what they might do and experience it, but they probably won't let me return so I agreed with her.  
"Alright, you're in a bind now. Let's get you going shall we?"  
Thaena put the reins in my hand, I tugged at the left lightly and Billy moved. His dick inched forward and back each time he took a step. I moaned loudly as he exited the stables.  
"I see that you're enjoying this."  
I pulled the reins back to stop myself from moaning.  
"Oh gods... how could I pay attention to where I'm going when it feels so good?"  
"Don't worry. He'll only be like this for 30 minutes at most, he'll cum and go soft and then get hard again a couple hours later. You can take those couple hours to correct your course if he goes the wrong way. Here, I'll point him in the direction you need for the next 30 minutes."  
Thaena pulled the reins to the left, I moaned quietly as his cock moved inside of me.  
"Well, see you in a couple of days Ryan."  
"Bye Thae.... Oooohhhhh...." Thaena had slapped the side of Billy as I was speaking, he had started moved forward in the direction she had pointed him in. She waved goodbye as Billy took me away into the trees.  
It was good being in the forest, no one around to hear my screams of pleasure. I could feel the pressure of his immense cock parting my insides and filling me with precum. I could only look at the ground as I rode his cock, watching the precum drip out from within. Minutes passed and I felt the effects of the spell start to wear off, pain slowly returned and it felt like someone was lighting a fire inside of me. I was about to recast the spell when Billy stopped dead in his tracks. He got on his hind legs and reared up and let out a loud whinny, then I felt his cock start to flare.  
I could still feel some pleasure at the time, it was split 50/50 between bliss and pain. I groaned as his cock suddenly flared and spurted hot cum. The bulge in my stomach was much larger since he was on his hind legs for a few seconds. He dropped down soon after he started to cum, but continued to empty his plump balls into me. My stomach swelled as he continuously cummed, the bulge where his cock was disappeared as my stomach got bigger and bigger. Billy wasn't even finished cumming but he started walking again, he milked his own cock using me to fill me up as much as possible. It was all too much, I came as well. Moaning loudly as I was able to relieve myself as well.  
Finally, I felt him start to finish cumming. A tiny bit of the sperm flowed out from my asshole, I thought it meant that I was getting looser. I was about to recast the spell when Billy moved a little faster to get the last few drops out, the pain and pleasure interrupted my concentration. He was finished dumping his loads into me after a few more spurts, his cock unflared and softened slowly. As his cock minimized, the amount of cum pouring out gradually got larger. I was trying to keep as much of it inside of me until his cock plopped out and flailed around as Billy moved. A large amount of his semen dropped out onto the grass floor, his cum was only dripping instead of flowing after that.  
I breathed heavily to catch my breath after that immense sex, my hole was aching for his cock. I cast the spell again and the aching ceased. I relaxed and focused on the motion of me bobbing up and down as Billy galloped, I felt like the waves. I lost track of time but the spell started to wear off around half an hour later. I didn't feel the aching anymore but it felt mildy uncomfortable instead. I could finally concentrate on taking in reins and getting back on course.   
I knew the woods so far but I was nearing unfamiliar territory. I would need to see the roads to make sure I was still on route. I pulled the reins to the right and a few minutes later, I could see the dirt path. I knew I was still on track so I pulled left until I was certain I was going the right way. I continued riding for another hour, I was getting hungry and I could smell the salt in the air, we were getting close to Lake Illinalta. I pulled the reins back and Billy stopped in place. I chanted the words, "Victorias Sex Shop - Bellyriding Model #13" and a few seconds later, my left leg was released.   
I put my foot on the ground as my other leg was released, I balanced my lower body until my left hand was free and then the right. My upper body dropped down to the ground but I was able to get my hands on the ground. I crawled out from underneath Billy and stood up. I felt a bit whoozy and hungry. I got some jerky from one of the pouches and ate. I decided as I was eating to wash myself off in the lake, I looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then took off the rest of my clothes. I got a towel to dry myself off with and headed for the lake. Billy followed me as I walked naked.   
I found the sandy shores of the lake and found a bush nearby with edible berries. I picked a handful and fed them to Billy, after that I headed to the water to wash myself. I wish I had thought about the salty waters when I had walked in because the saltwater burned the insides of my abused prostate. I winced as I walked in and tried to cast the spell until I felt a small sting in the back of my neck.  
I slapped my neck and grabbed at something, thinking it was a bee or something, but instead I found a dart. I pulled it out but it was too late, I could feel the effects of the tranquilizer. I looked back as my vision blurred, expecting bandits raiding my horse but found a single orc man walking towards me. I walked out of the waters and raised my fists to fight, but fell unconscious due to the sedative on the dart.  
My head was pounding when I woke up. I groaned as the headache grew. I tried to get up but found myself chained to the floor. It was dark wherever I was. I couldn't see or move. I could call for help but my assailants wouldn't help me escape after they had just captured me. I decided to keep quiet and pretend to still be asleep. I heard the door slam as someone walked in and the crackling of a fire. I continued to lie still as he opened another door close to me. Judging from the sound of the door, I'd say I was in some sort of prison. I tried to keep my breathing even and shallow as he walked towards me. Then I felt a sharp jab at my bare sides.  
"I know you're awake."  
I opened my eyes. An orc, different than the one who captured me. He carried a torch but no weapons.  
"What do you want?" I asked defiantly.  
He squatted down and took the keys from his pocket. The orc unlocked the restraints for my left arm and was beginning to unlock the other one. I punched him as hard as I could right in his jaw. He slumped over and was unconscious. I shook my hand in the air, that punch hurt me as much as it hurt him.   
I took the keys from his hand and removed the restraints. I walked out and looked for my clothes. There were not many cells but they were all empty. I searched the prison for my clothes or something to wear but found nothing, they must have stored them somewhere else. I looked at the unconscious orc, he was twice my size, no way I could fit in those clothes. I walked towards the door and put my ears on it, trying to listen for anyone else. I heard low voices talking, more orcs. I opened the door slightly but there was no one outside except for a few guards watching the entrance. The chatter came from somewhere else.  
I creeped outside, careful to not make any noise, and spotted my hores. He was in the stables resting. Next to him was my bellyriding saddle and my clothes. If I left with Billy, then the guards for sure would shoot me down, but if I took my clothes and climbed the walls, then I might have a chance of escape and come back for Billy later. I don't know why they kidnapped me and why they didn't bother to put my clothes back on but it didn't matter, I was escaping anyway. I sneaked along the sides of the building, slowly making my way across to the stables. I got a better look at the buildings and I recognized where I was. This was an orc stronghold, there were four major strongholds but only one minor one near Lake Illnalta.  
What would the orcs want with me? I wondered. I continued walking until I heard a door open. Another orc went outside and headed towards the outhouse. I waited until he the door to the outhouse was closed and then I continued moving. I reached my clothes eventually, I made sure not to wake up Billy as I quietly put my garments back on. The last thing I put on were my shoes, and after that I heard a voice behind me.  
"You thought your weak punch could take me out?"  
I turned around, it was the orc that I had knocked out. He had a giant bruise on the side of his face where I had hit him, it was evident that he was unconscious after that punch but he must have been down for only a few seconds. He grabbed my neck and raised me in the air, I clawed at his hands to get him to release me, but he kept his grip. Air escaped my lungs as he spoke.  
"Me and the boys have a special treat for you. Thank Malacath that he brought you to us."  
I kicked at his stomach but couldn't reach him. His rough choking was about to knock me out. Billy woke up and saw this, he panicked and tried to escape but he was chained to the ground like I was. The other guards saw what was going on and watched. The orc released his grip and I fell to the ground gasping for air. I coughed my lungs out as he spoke again.  
"We're all eager to have our fun with you. Get up."  
He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me towards a longhouse. He kicked open the door and I saw more than twenty orc men, the chief was surrounded by several beautiful orc women. They all cheered as I was thrown onto the floor, spurting rude comments like "the whore is here!" or "I call the bitch first!" I scurried towards the wall, looking for a weapon but found none. The chief silenced them and spoke.  
"Silence! It is only fair that Skiluk is first, he was the one who brought him to us."  
Murmurs of agreement sprung throughout the room. The orc that tranquilized me, Skiluk, marched forward with a smile on his face.  
"Wait! What's going on!?" I yelled.  
"Shut it bitch!" Someone from the crowd answered.  
Skiluk pulled at my legs and dragged me back to the center of the room, I tried to fight back but it was useless. Two others came and held onto my legs and arms, subdueing me as Skilak took off my clothes.  
"Get off of me!"  
I struggled as much as I could, but all of these men were twice my size and all too strong. Part of me found this sexually arousing but I fought anyway, they might keep me around forever if they enjoyed me and the only way to make sure they didn't was to fight.  
"I will kill you! Let go of me!"  
Empty threats were all I shouted. Skiluk pulled off his trousers, revealing his manhood. It looked almost exactly like a horses cock smaller, but it was by no means small. It turned into a bright pink as it reached the tip. He was 14 inches long, the longest I've ever seen (next to Billy, but I could only take in 8 inches of him anyway). Skiluk pulled my legs over my head and slapped his cock against my naked ass. No lubricant or anything, and he didn't make nearly enough pre to make it any easier. I started to cast the only spell I knew but Skiluk slapped my ass hard. I screamed in pain and it broke my concentration.  
"No spells whore."  
"Don't do this bastard!"  
He didn't listen, but neither did I. My palms lit up as I tried to recast it but he slapped me again, much harder and in the same place.  
"I said no spells."  
"Shut up!"  
I tried again and again. Each time resulted in failure and him bruising my ass even more than it already was. Eventually, I gave up and submitted. Skiluk wasted no time after that, he squat down on top of me with his cock pressed against my prostate. I was beginning to protest again when he bent down and forced his entire dick into me. I screamed as he stretched open new terriritories without anything to keep my insides slick. The others cheered him on as he somehow managed to push deeper into me.  
"Breed that whore!"  
"Make him your bitch!"  
I tried desperately again to cast the spell, it hurt too much but any attempt resulted in a hard slap on my bruised ass. Skiluk moved back up, I begged him to stop but he forced everything in again. I screamed once more, writhing in pain as his cock penetrated deep into me.  
"Someone shut this whore." Skiluk ordered.  
The one holding down my arms nodded and then took his own pants off. Already I could smell how dirty his prick was. Skiluk pulled his large cock back until just an inch or two rested at the entrance. The other orc laid his cock out on my cheek.  
"Get your dirty cock off of me!"  
"Open up bitch."  
I kept my mouth shut. Denying his unwashed prick entry to my mouth. Skiluk pushed everything in again, I yelled in pain but the other orc saw the chance and stuffed his cock in my mouth. I thought about biting it off, but they would kill me for that. I gagged on his cock, trying my best not to taste it. Skiluk moved back up and back down, I was about to scream again but the orc in my mouth pushed his cock to the back of my throat so I gagged instead.  
Skiluk was moving faster and faster. It felt like he was rearranging my insides and lighting a torch inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore, I tried to recast the spell but slowly. My hands lit up but it was too dim to notice. I slowly casted the spell, it took almost 5 times as long as usual but they hadn't noticed. I waited and waited for the effects to occur but nothing. I started sobbing, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop the pain. It wasn't my not relaxing that was the problem, Skiluk was simply too large for me. I started shedding tears and tried to beg them to stop with the cock in my mouth.  
"Ha, look at that! The bitch is crying!" One of the orcs remarked. More mocks and laughter filled the room.  
"I don't think the whore likes it! Maybe he wants bigger!"  
"Let's see how much he cries after he's had all of our cocks!"  
I was humiliated and defeated. I wanted to fight back but it was me versus 23 orc men.  
"Ugh...fuck."  
Skiluk pulled out his cock, stroked ita couple times, and put it back in a few inches. I felt a few hot spurts of cum burn the inside of my broken body.  
"Damn that was good."  
He pulled his cock out again but still held onto my legs. The other one took his cock out from my mouth and positioned himself over me like the last orc did. I spat his nasty fluids across the ground and began cursing at him. Fortunately, this one was only 7 inches long and Skiluks small amount of cum was barely enough for the sex to be tolerable. In one swift motion, he got everything in me. It was almost nothing compared to Billy's cock but it still mildly burned whenever he moved.  
"Fuck off!"  
"Want to zip it, whore?"  
"Get your dick out of me!"  
"I said shut it!"  
He reached over and put his hand around my neck.  
"The only thing you should be using your mouth for is moaning and sucking. Any more words and I'll make sure you can't breath the entire time."  
I grabbed at his wrist and tried to push it off but he was too strong. He tightened his grip a little as a warning so I let go.  
"Looks like you're understanding. You're our bitch and you'll do as we say."  
As the orc was finishing that sentence, he moved his cock up and slammed it back down. He repeated the motion over and over. I didn't give him the satisfation of him hearing me moan, although I wanted to so badly, but out of habit and not satisfaction.  
"Fuck..."  
He slammed his cock into me and groaned. The orc gripped my neck and I started choking as he filled me with his semen. I felt myself slipping unconscious until he took his hands off of me and got off. I put my lower body back on the ground, a small puddle of semen flowed out.  
"Let's get two in him this time!" The orc chief demanded.  
The others cheered. I saw two men stripping themselves, both had pretty sizeable cocks.  
"Wait, wait! Please, it won't work!"  
No one heard my pleas. One of them hugged my waist with my arms trapped between his meaty arms and my sides and plopped me down on his dick. My feet flailed as I tried to kick him but to no avail. The other one got behind me and pressed his dick against my already stuffed prostate.  
"Stop, please, I can't take two."  
They didn't listen, he continued pushing it in and worse, I could feel my ass trying to accommodate him too. It felt like I was about to get ripped apart but he kept trying to get it in.  
"Come on, stop squirming. You're making this harder than it has to be."  
Stop squirming? He was splitting me in half and he wanted me to stop squirming?  
"Pull your dick back a little, it's taking up all the space."  
"Cover his mouth before he screams, this ass is going to be unrecognizable by the time we're done with him."  
Another orc yelled from the crowd. "Here, use this!" He threw something across the room and the one behind me caught it. I could smell its stench, it was worse than the smell of the two eager cocks waiting to enter me.  
"What is it?"  
"My cum rag, perfect for our cum dump."  
"Fuck thats nasty, Bulag, but it'll do."  
"Don't you dare put that in my mo-"  
Too late. In a split second it was in my mouth, he covered my face to make sure I wouldn't spit it out. Gods, the taste was horrible, like salt mixed in with rotten flesh. I would have thrown up but I haven't had anything to eat for hours.  
"Alright, let's do this."  
I felt him slide out a little, the other one pushed his cock and he was sucessful. My screams were muffled by the scrap of cloth. They continued sliding me down on their cocks, stretching me open more and more. I started sobbing again, tears ran down from my eyes to the nasty rags. By the time this is over, I won't need to use the spell to take Billy. I thought. Fuck gallows humor. I thought to myself again.  
"Had enough bitch? You're only halfway there."  
Only halfway. All this pain and I was only halfway. The screaming, the pain, the rag, all of it was restricting my breathing. My vision blurred and my head pounded. I had to get out of here right now.  
"I'm getting impatient, on three?"  
"Me too. Let's do it."  
"Three. Two. One!"  
They pushed as hard as they could and got everything into me. I stopped screaming, I felt something break inside of me. I went limp, unconscious but awake.  
"Fuck, is that blood?" One of them asked.  
"Who gives a horker shit. The healer can patch that up in no time." Another said.  
With both of their long cocks all the way inside of me, they started moving my slack body up and down, bouncing me upon their cocks. The cum rag fell from my mouth and hit the floor. No one bothered to pick it back up. The only thing I could feel was me getting gradually colder. Am I dying? I wondered.  
I couldn't tell how long they fucked my frail body for, I couldn't even tell if they came, but after a while they dropped me to the ground in a pool of my own blood. One of the Orc's wives walked forward. Her hands lit up and moved around my crotch area. I started feeling warmth, it was so cozy being warm, and I was so tired from screaming, from pain. I fell asleep on the cold, hard ground.  
I came to with a nasty taste in my mouth, disgusting and bitter. The smell around me was even worse. I felt sticky and wet all over and my ass was extremely sore. My face was covered with something slimy, if I opened my eyes I would blind myself. I heard wet noises beside me, another orc, and the chatter of a few more. I moved my arms to wipe my eyes and one of them spoke.  
"Looks like you're up just in time."  
Large hands grabbed my head and forced my mouth open, something warm, wet, and long started to very slowly make its way down my throat. I started humming out of instinct to prevent myself from gagging too much. I wiped my eyes with my forearm and realized it was covered with something too. I found a dry patch on the floor and wiped my forearm across it and then wiped my eyes again. I opened my eyes once it was safe and saw large ballsacks and a green ass slowly falling down onto my face.  
I closed my eyes again. It felt like his cock was starting to reach my chest. Finally, my mouth touched his balls and he moved back up.  
"They have done many things to you but I'll be the first to do a face-fuck."  
He slammed his entire shaft back inside and back out. Humming wasn't going to help there, my gag reflexes activated harshly. I choked at every thrust, I was about to get knocked out again from lack of oxygen.  
"Oh fuck yeah."  
He slammed his cock inside of me once more and I felt a warm explosion erupt in my chest. After he was finished cumming, he slid his cock out from my mouth and walked out the door without bothering to put his pants back on. I finally got to look around. There were 5 more orcs ready to fuck me, all with their garments off and they were all stroking their own cocks. I looked at myself and saw myself covered with white fluids, even more was flowing out of my gaping ass.  
I remembered what happened before I went to sleep right then. I looked around for blood but there was nothing, someone had cleaned up. One of the orc men starting walking towards me, saying "Oh fuck, oh fuck." over and over. He used his free hand to grab my head and made me watch as he masturbated.  
"Say 'aah' bitch."  
I didn't move a muscle. He slapped my cheek and my face tingled.  
"Open your mouth fucking whore."  
I opened it slightly, but it was enough for him. He jammed it into my mouth and let it rest on my tongue as he continued to stroke his cock. Then he groaned loudly and a jet of his cum filled my mouth. It was the same taste as my mouth when I woke up, what had those fuckers done to me while I was asleep?  
The orc finished ejaculating and took his cock out from my mouth, I was about to spit out his sperm when he said,  
"Now swallow bitch."  
I glared at him but swallowed it all down anyway. He scoffed and walked out the door like the last guy. I heard two heavy footsteps walking towards me.  
"Fuck can't hold it in anymore."  
"Me neither, lets paint this bitch."  
I turned around and two more orcs were getting ready to cum. They groaned heavily and they shot their warm loads onto my body, they covered whatever clean spots were left on my face, arms, and stomach. After they finished, they walked out together. There was one last orc left, he walked over to me and pushed me against the ground. He lifted my ass up and put his cock inside, I could barely feel it moving in, how many cocks had they put in there while I was gone? He shot his load inside of me and left like the others.  
I was alone in the chiefs longhouse now. I think the orc chief was asleep in some other room with his many wives. I wondered if I was free to go now. I tried to stand up but my ass couldn't handle it. I groaned and fell back to the cum covered ground. I decided to use the spell again to see if it would help, but it made no difference. I crawled towards the door, my ass ached like hell and I could barely move. I finally reached the door and opened it, it was dark outside and there were no lights, I guess they must have gone to sleep. I looked around for the stables and fortunately, Billy was there and so were my clothes. I continued crawling but on the dirt floor this time, I left a trail of cum wherever I moved.  
As I inched towards my horse, the guards noticed me. They laughed and got back to watching the entrance. I guess I'm free to go now. I thought. It was pleasant knowing that I wouldn't be their cum-slave forever, it was tiring being their fucktoy for just a day. I finally reached Billy, I was covered with dirt and cum and it hurt all over. I tried to stand up and lean against the walls to get the saddle but my ass ached even more in return. I gritted my teeth and stood up, I reached for the saddle and put it on Billy's back. I did some twists and turns with the yokes and the strings and changed it to its other form. Bellyriding was out of question for now.  
I took off his chains from his hooves and climbed up top, having my legs spread around the saddle helped ease the pain but it was very uncomfortable. I snapped the reins and he galloped out of the stables and out of the orc stronghold. The guards didn't care if I left, which was good. I took out a map from one of the side pouches and looked at it as Billy strode across the plains. This stronghold was just above Lake Illiant, so I was brought closer to Dragon Bridge. I decided to keep moving and not go back to the Mansion, I would have to make a stop to the lake first.  
We rode for an hour before we finally reached the lake. Billy lapped water as I washed myself, my ass burned more intensely than last time but I endured. I left the waters and dried myself off with a towel I brought. I put my clothes back on and rode again without any interruptions.  
It took two day to reach Four Shields Tavern. I had to stop by Rorikstead first, I entered one of their shops with some gold coins in hand. For some reason, the orcs hadn't bothered to loot my stuff. I bought a potion of healing and drank it down. It took an hour for my ass to somewhat heal, at least enough for me to walk without a limp. I also bought a tome on healing myself. I read it whenever we stopped to eat berries or get water or just to rest. This one was a lot harder to learn than the calming spell, I would say I was only halfway done learning it by the time I reached Dragons Bridge.  
I got off my horse, my ass was still sore from the rape a couple days ago and from the extremely uncomfortable saddle. I walked my horse to the stables at Four Shields Tavern, he ate the grains in the trough. I brought my Tome of Restoration with me, in case I had to wait for Ignir Ironbottom. I entered the inn, it was light out but it still had a few people inside.  
"Welcome! What may I get you, traveller?"  
"Surprise me."  
He smiled and got a few bottles off the shelves, he mixed the contents together as I sat down on a barstool.  
"Here you go, one of my favorites."  
I swallowed it all down.  
"Another one please."  
He started making another one. I decided to ask him about Ignir.  
"Have you seen a man named Ignir Ironbottom? He was supposed to meet me here."  
"Ignir was here an hour ago, said he went hunting somewhere north of here. I assume he was talking about you when he said he needed an "animal tamer." Not sure what he's trying to tame but he's been waiting a couple weeks for you."  
He handed me another drink. I gave him a some septims and drank the alcohol down.  
"Well, I guess I'll be off to see Ignir. You can keep the rest."  
I left the tavern, wondering what animal he had caught. I walked north until I was out of the town, I continued walking straight until I saw a man. It didn't look like he was hunting anything at the moment so I called out to him.  
"Hey! Are you Ignir?"  
He looked back and squinted at me.  
"Yeah. What you need?"  
"You said you wanted to talk about something. You never said what it was but the innkeeper gave me an idea of what you want. I'm Ryan from the Animal Mansion, you requested me specifically."  
"Ah, yes. Come here."  
I followed him around, he was walking around a giant cliff with a giant cave on the cliffside. He stopped at the entrance, whatever he wanted me to "tame" was inside of that cave. He reached into his bandolier and grabbed a piece of meat and two small vials with liquids in them. One of them was a purple color and the other one was a dark yellow. He opened the purple one and drenched the raw piece of meat with it.  
"This should act as a drug to keep the Sabrecat aroused instead of hungry."  
"Wait, a sabrecat?"  
"Oh dear, did I forget to tell you?"  
"Your mail was very short and unspecific."  
"Well, no matter. You're here now so lets get this started. Pull your pants down for me."  
I pulled them down. He opened the yellow vial and I could smell its stench. I immediately recognized it as piss. He spread my cheeks apart and stuffed the tip of the vial inside my prostate. He shaked it around until all of the liquids were inside of me, then he took it back out.  
"Female sabrecat piss. Should let him know what he is supposed to be aroused at."  
I scrunched my nose as the liquids trickled out for a second.  
"Now, let's talk about what I get in return."  
"Wait, what YOU get in return? I'm going to be killed!"  
"Well, if this is sucessful, you have a sabrecat in your animal collection. Since I gave him to you, how about you give me free shows any time I want."  
"....deal. I barely have any gold on me anyway."  
"Great."  
He handed me the wet meat.  
"You're going to want to be naked for this."  
I scoffed and took my clothes off. I handed them to Ignir and he placed them on top of a rock. I was shaking from head to toe, What are you doing Ryan? You're going to die. I continued walking into the dark cave. Where did he even get a sabrecat? They're supposed to be in the cold regions. I questioned the situation to try and keep myself calm. I heard a loud roar and the sound of light footsteps walking towards me. I stopped in place, frozen in fear. I saw a pair of eyes in the dark getting closer and closer.  
I threw the piece of meat behind the sabrecat. He growled at me and then sniffed the air, he retreated back towards the raw meat. The large cat wolfed it down, his agressive nature changed and he started walking towards me again. I stopped shaking a little bit. I heard a vibration coming from the sabrecat. He was purring.  
He walked closer and closer to me, but he acted more like a cat than a fearsome predator. I looked around his nether region and saw a bright pink cock. It worked! He's not going to eat me! I was glad that Ignir knew what he was doing. The sabrecat brushed against my sides and I stroked his hard fur. I could feel his purring in my bones, so deep and strong. The sabrecat walked behind me and sniffed at my butt. His wet nose tickled me.   
I got to work and bent down in front of him and got on my knees. He continued sniffing my crack, he was probably confused because I smelt like a sabrecat. His rough tongue brushed against my prostate like sandpaper, I guess the taste must have been enough proof for him because then he positioned himself over me.  
The sabrecats dick was bright pink and got thinner towards the tip, there were multiple barbs around his cock that would latch onto my insides. He was a foot long, longer than anyone I've had, and around 3 inches thick around the base. I knew I wouldn't take it all in today or anytime soon.  
I rubbed my ass against his cock, the barbs on his cock lightly scratched my behind, this was going to be painful. I slipped the tip of the cock inside, I winced as the barbs seemed to cut open my insides. I pushed deeper and deeper, my anal ring could barely stand the torture.  
"Oh god!"  
The sabrecat suddenly pushed too, I heard drops of blood on the ground beneath me. I couldn't push any deeper or take it out, any movement at all was too painful. I felt hot steaming cum start pouring inside of me, I sighed of relief, thankful that I didn't need to stroke his cock with my insides. The cat purred as he came, his cock vibrated with him. I moaned loudly with a vibrational ting to my voice, the barbs felt like they were massaging my insides this time. He stopped purring after a while and started licking my hair instead, as if he was cleaning me. The cat really was doing the opposite after the raw meat he just ate, but I didn't mind.  
He finished cumming after a while, I wanted him to keep his cock inside of me but it was already shrinking and scratching my insides again. I whimpered as he forcefully pulled it out, a pinkish mixture dribbled out of my ass. He continued licking me but had moved down to my back, I could tell he was trying to calm me down but his sandpaper-like tongue seemed to peel away at my skin instead, I appreciated the gesture and let him continue.  
After it felt like he had scratched away a thin layer of skin, he stopped and moved to my sides. My nudged his head under my abdomen and lifted me on top of his head. I adjusted myself so that I was hugging his neck and my legs were spread across his sides as he brought me deeper into the cave.  
He stopped once I couldn't see anymore. He walked around in a circle and dropped his head down, I guessed that he wanted me to get off and I was correct. The sabrecat laid down on the ground and purred. I laid down next to him and rested my head against his warm chest and my neck on top of one of his arms. Then his other arm wrapped around my, I was enclosed in a tight space around his paws and chest. His rough tongue ran against my hair again, and over and over. It was so calming and sweet, this is how an alpha predator treated his mate. I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.  
Something nudged me and I woke up. There was a horrible stench in the room. Luckily, it was a bit lighter out and I could see. The sabrecat had brought in a dead deer for me to eat. I scrunched my nose wondered if he actually thought I was a sabrecat. I touched around my ass, which was no longer bleeding but still very sore, and sniffed my hand. There was still a strong scent of cat piss.  
The sabrecat nudged at me again, gesturing towards the deer. It's belly had already been torn open and there was blood everywhere, I grabbed one of its guts and pretended to eat it. It looked like he was satisfied with my act. I dropped the bloody organ and tried to walk out. The sabrecat leaped in front of me and growled, he didn't want me to leave and it seemed the effects of the tainted meat had worn off. Does he really think I'm pregnant? I wondered.  
I went back to the cave and away from the deer. I sat down and the sabrecat sat down next to me too. He started licking me again, but at my naked thighs. Little streaks of blood painted my sides but he licked it off. I covered the part of my thighs with the back of my hand so that he would lick my hands instead, which were also rough from the years of farm-work.  
I started thinking about my situation. I had to get out of here, the best time to do so would be at night. Hopefully, Ignir hasn't taken my clothes so I can just walk back into the inn where he should be staying, but first I had to make sure the sabrecat doesn't get out of the cave to look for me when he realizes im missing, or I would have to come back before he wakes up.  
The sabrecat got up again and walked around in circles as he prepared to fall asleep. He laid down and I waited for his breathing to change. I got up, it was now or never. Once I was sure he'd fallen asleep, I got up and tiptoe'd out of the cave. I looked for the rock where my clothes were and they were still there. I silently cheered and went to put on my clothes. I ran back towards the inn and opened the door. I saw Ignir talking to the bartender, he smiled when he saw me enter.  
"Hello again traveller!"  
I waved back and started walking towards Ignir. They both covered their noses once I got near.  
"You smell like dead people." Ignir said.  
"Long story. But I'm ready and he's asleep for now."  
"Who?" Asked the barkeep.  
"Here just take this gold and we'll be on our way." Ignir said while tossing him a few septims. We walked out together and I explained everything to him. He reached into his pouch and got another vial.  
"This one should keep him asleep for a lot longer."  
"Where are you getting all of these?"  
"I'm friends with a potionmaster, don't worry about it."  
He followed me into the cave and I was glad to see he was still asleep. I quietly walked over to the deer corpse and dropped the liquids inside.  
"Get out Ignir, he might be angry when he sees you."  
"I know how to hide my footsteps lad, and I'm almost odorless."  
He was right, I didn't realize that he had no smell except for the alcohol in his breath.  
"Fine, just don't get caught. How are we going to bring him to the Mansion?"  
"I'll ride with you, I have a couple horses and a giant cage parked near Four Shields Tavern."  
I walked over to the Sabrecat and tapped on his head, he growled at me as he awoke but sniffed the air and realized it was me. The pants were masking the smell somewhat so I pulled them down. I dragged the deer over to him so he would eat the weird potion and it was sucessful so far, he took a couple bites and went back to sleep.  
"Was that enough?" I whispered to Ignir.  
"More than enough to get him to the cage, just a few more minutes until it keeps him that way. I'll get the horses here, just wait for me."  
Ignir left the cave quietly, I sat in the dark next to the sabrecat for around 15 minutes until I heard the beating of hooves on the grass. It seems the sabrecat was completely oblivious to the sound, the potion had worked! Ignir walked into the cave again but without masking his footsteps.  
"Help me get him into the cage, he's a heavy one."  
Ignir lifted his upper body, it looked like he was having trouble. I bent down and grabbed his lower body and tried to lift him up, it felt like he weighed a thousand pounds. I was able to get his lower body and inch above ground, which was enough for us to get moving. We slowly walked over to the cage, there was a ramp there to help us get him inside. Once we got him in, Ignir tossed a large drape and it surrounded the cage, making it completely dark inside.  
"This should simulate the darkness of that cave, and the thunder of hooves will make it seem like theres a giant thunderstorm for a few days. Unfortunately, you will need to stay inside so he doesn't get angry, but before you do, get Billy. He's stronger than both of my horses here and having him could shorten the trip by a day or two."  
I nodded and went outside. I ran back towards the inn and saw my horse, he was still eating but stopped once he saw me. I whistled and he came trotting towards me. I got up on top of the saddle and rode him back to the cave. I stopped next to Ignir and got off. He guided the horse so that he was inbetween the other two horses. Ignir spoke to me as he was getting Billy ready.  
"Try not to let him get curious about what's outside. Cover his ears by rubbing your hands across them if need be, it'll make him think you're licking him. I'll drop some meat and some bread and berries for you at night when hes asleep. There's also a bucket of water for you two to share."  
He reached into his pouch again and got ANOTHER VIAL. How many did he have, I wondered.  
"Use this only for emergencies, if you splash it on him, his skin will absorb it and knock him out for an entire day. Don't get any on yourself, if you do then you might be out for over a month, understand?"  
I nodded, he handed the vial to me.  
"The sabrecat pheromones should last another week, which is plenty of time to get back to the Mansion. Try and exhibit signs of sabrecat pregnancy, pretend to vomit, start nesting if you can."  
He finished latching the new reins to Billy and got up onto the carriage seats.  
"Ready when you are. If you need any light let me know, I can cast the candlelight spell on you."  
"Could you use it on me right now? I have some reading to do." I notioned towards my pouch where my restoration spell book was. Ignir's hands lit up and then he released the spell. A small ball of light appeared next to me.  
"Thank you."  
"And Ryan."  
"Yes?"  
"Be prepared for multiple breedings. He won't just do it once and leave, he will think you're his mate for life."  
I shuddered, remembering how his prickly cock felt in my ass. I opened the cage door and sat down next to the sabrecat. I closed the door and I heard Ignir latch it. It was just me and the sabrecat now. I took out the tome from my bandolier and started reading, the light shined across the pages as I read for the next few hours.  
I was able to slowly heal myself by the time the Sabrecat woke up. I had remembered to take off my pants so he would recognize me faster. I remembered what Ignir said about the sabrecat impregnation. I took a piece of the raw meat next to him, mushed it up and mixed it with some of my bread to give it some chunkiness. I spit on it a little to give it my smell and got a little water on it to make it even more convincing.  
I don't exactly know what noise sabrecats make when they vomit, but I assumed it was like a dogs where you can hear him pumping it out. I made some dog regurgitating noises first, then a loud "Blegghh." I threw the meat and bread mixture onto the ground, it made a splat noise and flattened on the ground. I'm not sure if the sabrecat was convinced, he just cocked his head and went back to licking himsef.  
I sat next to him, reading the tome and trying to use the restoration spell. My hands lit up very dimly and I could feel myself getting warmer inside, but not healing. I continued trying but I felt myself getting tired, not physically or mentally, I must have used all of my "mana" or whatever. I laid back against his fur and rested for an hour before attempting it again.  
I tried again, still no effect except for the warm feeling. I read the page I was on again, I was following every step. I was getting frustrated and tired. I tried a few more times and still no improvement. Was I just bad at magic or is it really this hard? I tried again and focused on the warm feeling like it said, I tried dispersing it across my wounded ass but it shattered before I got close. One last time. I thought to myself. My hands lit up dimly, I felt a warm feeling in my core. I imagined that the warm feeling was tangible and like slime that could just disappear at the slightest touch. I closed my eyes and moved the edges of the warm feeling down, I chanted the words of the tome in my head as I maneuvered the warmness. I pulled it down a little further, there was a slight trembling in the space between the core of the slime and the edge I was pulling, it was being broken because it was overstretched. I let go of the edge and it snapped back into place. This time, I would take more. I pulled around the halfway point and dragged it down and I was sucessful. I felt my prostate slowly healing, the deep scratches caused by the barbs got smaller and smaller until they no longer existed. After the last scratch, I felt the spaces where the two orcs and Skiluk had forcibly stretched open try and get smaller. I stopped casting the spell then, I guess having anal sex was considered an injury to this spell.  
I opened my eyes, feeling better than ever. I put a finger in my ass, it wasn't sore or bleeding anymore but it was still pretty loose. Unfortunately, the sabrecat saw this thanks to the candlelight spell and his night vision. He took it as an invitation for him to fuck me. I felt his giant paw push against my back and push my chest against the ground. Then he positioned himself over me, I wanted to fight back but I also wanted his cum so badly. I'm going to have to figure out a solution for his penis. I thought to myself. I raised my ass in the air, but it seemed that this time, he was going to do the work instead of me. His two front arms moved in front of my shoulders to keep me from moving. Without warning, he thrusted forward and hit the target first shot. I screamed as his multiple pricks sliced open my ass.  
"You okay in there?" I heard a whisper, it was Ignir.  
"Just...his fucking cock hurts." I whispered back. He didn't say anything else.  
I don't think the sabrecat was satisfied with how much went in, he pushed me closer to his crotch and pulled out. I whimpered in pain. I prepared myself for the second thrust, he wanted deeper and I wanted to give it to him. In an instant, his cock was deep in my ass, I screamed again, drops of blood splattered on the ground. He didn't move this time, I felt a large stream of cum flow into me, then he started purring again. It felt so good having his cock vibrate intensely in my ass. I moaned instead of screaming, I used one of my hands to masturbate. I wanted to make the most of this feeling.  
I'm pretty sure I could have came hands free if he purred long enough, but he stopped as soon as I came on the floor. His cock started minimizing, its barbs caught on my insides and tore it apart as it retreated into its sheath. Again, he forcefully pulled it out, I screamed again as cum flew across the cage. I shuddered in pain, I tried to use the healing spell but it shattered. Calm yourself first. I used the relaxing spell and then tried to heal myself. The sabrecat started licking my hair to try and calm me, it helped me use the spell more effectively. The scratches healed and my gaping asshole closed with the cum still inside.  
I laid back against his furry chest, he enclosed his arms around me like before and fell asleep. The candlelight burned out and I was surrounded by the darkness. I drifted to sleep wondering how we were going to keep him at the Animal Mansion.  
I woke up sometime later, I couldn't really tell in the dark but it was a nice nap. The sabrecat seemed like he was still asleep, I snuggled up closer to his chest and tried to get my eyes adjusted to the dark. The sabrecat suddenly purred, I was a bit surprised that he was awake but it was pleasant to know that. He started licking me again, I let him and massaged his arms in return. We caressed eachother for what seemed like an hour until the carriage bumped. I heard clattering from the vial but it didn't break. I quickly grabbed it and kept it safe in my chest as the sabrecat stood up and looked around for danger. I was beneath him like he was protecting me.  
"Sorry about that." Ignir whispered.  
The sabrecat growled when he heard him whisper, that shut Ignir up. I tried to sooth him by rubbing his belly, a couple minutes later, he laid back down. We cuddled again until Ignir whispered again.  
"Is there any way for you to get him to sleep?"  
"Not really, except for sex."  
"Well, your horse is trying to fuck the other horses. You need to get the sabrecat to sleep so you can do your thing with Billy."  
I sighed. "Fine."  
The sabrecat perked up, he heard the whispers clearly but wasn't sure what they were. I calmed him down and wrapped my fingers around his sheath. The intoxicating yet arousing scent of his cock filled the room. I moved my hands up and felt the wet member. The barbs were too sharp to be in an anus but it felt okay in my hands. I slid my hands up and down his pink member, the barbs tickled my hands whenver I stroked. I put my lips over the tip of his cock where it was prick-free. I tasted his salty fluids as I stroked his cock. He purred as I maneuvered my tongue across his cock.  
It didn't last very long, I squeezed his base a little and he spurted hot cum inside of my mouth. My mouth was filled to the brim in less than a second, I swallowed what I could down and the rest fell out from my mouth. It wasn't that good, or at least not as good as horse cum. It was salty and bitter but tolerable. The smell of cum and sex invaded my lungs, I was getting turned on as well but I didn't have time to masturbate. He let out his last spurt and purred after he was done. I let go of his cock and laid down next to him, which was right on top of the cum covered floor. He encircled his arms around me again and went to sleep. I was able to slowly get out of his grip.  
"Ignir, I'm done. What do I do to keep him asleep?"  
"The vial I gave you, give him like a drop and he should be out for the next few hours."  
I opened the cap, I expected a horrible smell but it was mostly neutral. I tipped it over just a little bit and a couple drops fell onto his fur. I waited a couple minutes then nudged him, he was out cold. I closed the cap and spoke to Ignir.  
"He's asleep."  
"Good, I'll open the door."  
Sunlight suddenly rushed in, I shielded my eyes and I heard the latches open.  
"You can come out now."  
I sat there for a few seconds to let my eyes adjust. I saw Ignir waiting outside the cage and I stepped out. My horse was kept seperate from the others.  
"Both of my horses were females, I think Billy knows that and is trying to mate with them."  
I looked down at Billy's cock, he was already at his full length. The bellyriding saddles were already on.  
"I thought we should keep you moving and fucking so we don't waste any time."  
I moved over to him.  
"I need you to tie me to the yokes."  
"Alright. Feet first or hands?"  
"Hands."  
I crouched under his belly, last time I was doing it face-down, I wanted to do it face-up this time. I grabbed the handles of the yokes and Ignir tied my hands to them. I lifted one leg and he tied that one, I lifted the other and I was fully bound to the saddle. Ignir then crouched down and stuffed the horses cock inside of me, but only a few inches.  
"More, please."  
He adjusted the saddle and moved me closer to his crotch, 5, 6, 7, 8 inches. This was my limit last time but I felt like I could go deeper after how the orcs had forcibly fucked me.  
"Another inch."  
He adjusted me again, I actually felt super full this time. My belly felt like it was stretched thin between Billy's cock and belly.  
"Ready to go Ryan?"  
"Yes."  
Ignir moved the other horses back to their positions. He snapped the reins and the horses moved again. The cock moved deeper into me in the first step, I screamed as he went as deep as Skiluk did, but I wanted it this time. He started to move faster and faster, my moans became louder. The friction between his cock and my prostate made me feel so warm inside. I felt something wet trickle down between my thighs and drop to the ground. Blood? No, its sabrecat cum. The copious amounts of cum still inside of me sloshed around inside of me. I felt like I was filled to the brim with cock and his thick phallus rubbed against my pleasure spot, in a few minutes I had ejaculated hands free on his belly.  
A couple of minutes later, Billy started to cum. His cock flared 10 inches inside of me, the power of his flared cock pushed me a little down. I felt entire buckets of cum being dumped into me, most of it had nowhere to go but deeper into me. I was certain I could taste his cum in my mouth at some point. There didn't seem to be an end to it either, my stomach expanded a little, the bulge from his flared cock was too insignificant to be seen.  
His flared cock was moving against my P-Spot again, but more intensely. My cock ached so much but I came again. I finally felt him stop breeding me. His cock softened and unflared, it popped out and fluttered in the wind before returning to its sheath. I felt the pressure in my stomach start to relieve itself as the cum gushed out. I breathed heavily, moaning that loudly was so tiring. I asked Ignir a question, it was drowned out in the beating of hooves. I tried again but louder.  
"When can I get off?"  
He heard me this time.  
"A couple minutes before the sabrecat wakes up. Sorry but you'll be down there for a couple more hours, we're in bandit territory and we can't afford to stop."  
I frowned. Being like this was only good when I was bellyriding, but I got a headache after an hour. As I was riding, I wondered if the restoration spell worked on sperm since they were losing bodily fluids when they ejaculated. I tried to test it out on myself first. I focused on the warm feeling as my hands lit up. I dragged its edges down to my crotch, I felt my asshole healing. Too close. I moved the feeling up towards my crotch and sure enough, I could feel my ballsacks start to fill with more semen.  
This time I tried to use it on Billy. I was overwhelmed by his restoration potential, his warm center was at least twice as big as mine. I moved the hot core towards where I thought his crotch was and held it there for a while. I was certain that his balls were as full as ever now and I felt so tired, my mana had been depleted again. I let my droop towards the ground, I watched the plains ahead but in an upside-down view. I don't remember falling asleep but I did.  
I woke up a couple of hours later, the sun was setting and my neck hurt like hell. I felt something warm poking at my ass and I remembered what Thaena told me, he must have been horny again. I tried to scoot a little closer to him and I felt his cock finally get in. He got harder and harder, the width and length of his cock expanded until it was 10 inches into me again. I grew hard myself and my cock didn't ache from cumming 3 times today.  
I bounced up and down on his cock for another 5 minutes, I came once during those few minutes and I felt like I was about to do it again. His cock flared and started filling me. There was still so much cum left from before, and with the flare the cum could only go deeper. I felt it reach up to my chest, he should have stopped cumming by now but he was still going strong. He cummed endlessly, I tasted his cum in my mouth once again but it didn't stop there. I felt like I needed to throw up, and I did. His cum poured out of my mouth, frothy and thick. I couldn't breath for half a minute and it still felt like there was too much pressure. A little bit started coming out of my nose even, I was suffocating in cum until he finally stopped. I coughed out more cum and breathed through my mouth. It hurt, like after you'd drinken the salt water in the beach and breathed. I blew out my nose, more and more cum flew out. I breathed through my nose to make sure I could still breath through it, it felt runny and I could only smell his cum but I could breath. I wondered just how much cum he had ejaculated, it must have been more than just 1 gallon.  
A few minutes later, we stopped. Ignir got out of his seat and looked at me.  
"What happened here?"  
"I used the resto-"  
I threw up more cum. My throat burned as I regurgitated.  
"Nevermind. Just get yourself cleaned up. The sabrecat is still asleep, I have another vial of cat piss to help mask the scent of the horse."  
I chanted the words to unbind myself and I fell to the ground. I picked myself up and looked around. We were near lake Illinalta, almost home. I jumped into the lake and washed the cum off of myself. Ignir refilled the bucket of water and set it down next to the sabrecat. Once I was clean, I dryed myself off with the towel. He handed me the vial of cat piss, I got on my knees and raised my ass up. I poured the contents inside, I was used to the smell by now.  
I healed just the anal ring so that the piss would stay inside and went back to the cage. Ignir closed the latch and put the tarp back on. I waited inside as he started moving again. The sabrecat woke up a few minutes later, he smelled the piece of meat that Ignir had left behind and ate. He left me a small piece, I pretended to eat it but threw up more cum. It was weird because he thought it was from pregnancy and believed it more than my fake throw-up that I worked so hard on. He nudged at my sides and rubbed the top of his head against me. I scratched under his ears like I would to a dog but he didn't like that so I just stroked his fur instead.  
It was another half a days ride back to the Animal Mansion. The carriage stopped and I knew what that meant. I took another drop of the vial and knocked the sabrecat out. Ignir opened the cage and I walked out. I put my pants back on and walked to the front door of the Animal Mansion.  
It looked a lot different than before, but I couldn't really tell what it was. I opened the door and Skedak opened. He greeted me and said that he hadn't seen me in a long time (even though it was only a couple of weeks). It was morning and they were about to open up shop so Bukshan wasn't here. Thaena saw me and waved.  
"Hello Ryan!"  
"Sorry Thaena, trip took a lot longer than expected."  
She looked behind me and saw Ignir dragging out the sabrecat.  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
"Um...yeah long story."  
"Is that safe?"  
"Not at all."  
"Why do you smell like piss?"  
"Like I said, long story. I can tell you later but right now we have to figure out where we're keeping the sabrecat."  
"Well, great timing. You know how I said I was reinnovating the Animal Mansion? Well I decided that keeping our animals in the basement wasn't ideal for them so I used the rest of the money to buy a large amount of land in the back. I also got people to seperate the pieces of the land into sections and put high walls around them. We have a giant area for the dogs and the horses and other peaceful creatures. Unfortunately, none of the money went to constructing the other house, but its like you said, we don't have enough customers or employees for that yet."  
"Where will we keep the sabrecat?"  
"Not sure really. There is a cave nearby but I don't have any gold left over to buy that. We're keeping the skeevers in the basement so we can't leave him there. We have a few closed off areas but he won't be comfortable there. We're way far down south, he should be somewhere cool and not out in the open in this hot weather."  
Skedak pulled a pouch of coins from his back pocket. "Will this be enough? I don't really want anything in return, just happy to help."  
Thaena gasped when she saw the coins. "Thank you so much! Is there anything we can do in return?"  
"I just said I don't want anything in return, the free bed and food you've given me these past two weeks should be equal to the coins in this pouch." He handed Thaena the coins, Thaena counted them carefully.  
"Yes! This will be barely enough to get just the cave area. Thank you again." She hugged Skedak and was about to head out before Ignir came in.  
"Where will we put him?" He asked.  
Thaena pointed towards a direction. "In a cave around there somewhere. Is there any way for you to keep him out for a couple more hours? We need to make sure that he can't get out of that area."  
He took out the vial that had the intense sedative liquid, he let out a single drop. "Done. He's out for a couple more hours. I'm going to need you to come with me." He pointed at me and walked out the door, Thaena left as well. I helped him carry the sabrecat towards the cave. After we set him down inside, he spoke to me.  
"Unfortunately, I'm all out of cat piss."  
"What will that mean?"  
"Either he'll have to learn to be tame or be put down."  
My heart felt heavy hearing that.  
"What should I do?"  
"You can try and help him get used to being here and the other people, but its a long shot. I can call an animal tamer but that is also another long shot. One thing you can try is exert your dominance, female sabrecats are known to do that to their mates at times. If you succeed in doing that, he might listen to you if you tell him to stay here and not attack people."  
"How do I do that?"  
"If you can pin him down long enough for him to accept that you're better, he'll start to respect you. But that's near impossible since sabrecats are at least 5 times stronger than any human. You'll have a better chance with an animal tamer. Until then, you'll have to stay here and keep him company. The piss should wear off in a couple of days so no bathing until then, when it wears off, he'll still see you as his mate so you're fine, no one else will be."  
"Why'd you help me get him if it's impossible for me to keep him?"  
"Not impossible, just slim lad. I'm riding out for that chance, and the free sessions I made you promise me."  
I shaked my head, I'd been swindled this entire time. I sat next to the sabrecat, I wanted to name him but that would make losing him even more difficult.  
"Cheer up lad. I'll be getting a weeks worth of bread and jerky for you. The tamer I know lives in Morthal, so it'll be a while."  
I had an idea pop in my head.  
"Wait... does it have to be the mate that pins him down?"  
"No, not necessarily. But there's nothing tame enough and strong enough to keep him pinned down, except maybe..."  
"A giant?"  
"Yes, but they might attack you on sight and the giant will need to be near the sabrecat at all times to keep him in check."  
"I'll just need to keep the giant next to him until we can figure out another solution."  
"But where will you find the giant?"  
I smiled.  
"I may or may not have a friend who happens to be a giant."  
"Really? I'd like to see this 'friend' for myself."  
"Sure you can come with. He's not far from here. His name is Olaf, he's actually really friendly."  
"How'd you meet him?"  
"Olaf saw me having sex with one of my dogs outside once, he scared me at first but he told me he enjoyed it."  
"So you saw him once?"  
"No. He continued watching me a couple more times, it was kind of creepy really. When I asked him why he said that there weren't many giant women around, and even if there were, they would never date a soft-hearted guy like him. So he's been watching me get looser and looser so I can have sex with him."  
"You know how big he is? You know, down there?"  
"He saw me giving my horse a blowjob once, he commented that he was around his size in length but double his width."  
"And you think a soft-hearted guy like him could take down the sabrecat?"  
"He's been waiting for me to ask for the sex. I wanted to do it but I know he's too big for me. I can ask for taming the sabrecat in return for sex. He'll agree to it, he's been wanting this for half a year."  
"Fine, but if he fails I'll have to kill the sabrecat before the kills Olaf."  
I bit my lip and started having seconds thoughts.  
"Fine. I'll show you where he lives."  
I told him about Olaf as we walked towards his camp. He had been abandoned as a child for helping a human instead of killing him for invading their camps. Olaf claimed that it was because that his fight against a wolf as a baby went wrong and he had hit his head pretty hard in that fight.  
We finally reached his camp, the giant bonfire was unlit since it was daytime but I still smelled cooked deer. We saw him sitting down on a large rock and gutting a large male deer. Beside him in a tub made out of rock was a pile of cooked deer parts.  
"Olaf! It's me!"  
He turned his head around and smiled.  
"Hello Ryan!" His voice boomed across the forest.  
"Remember, I said tone it down when you're speaking with humans!"  
"Sorry." He whispered, but it sounded like normal speaking. "Who's that with you?"  
"Ignir, he's a hunter. We wanted to ask you to do something."  
"Have something to eat first." He patted a flat spot on the rock. "You too Ignir."  
"Sure, why not. The deer doesn't smell that bad." Ignir said.  
We walked over to the rock and hoisted ourselves over. He reached into the tub and got a deer leg, he ripped off a piece and handed it to me, then ripped off another piece and handed it to Ignir. My mouth watered, I hadn't eaten meat in days. I ate it quickly and asked him about my favor.  
"So Olaf. We were wondering if you could help us with something. We have a sabrecat somewhere and we were wondering if you could pin him down for a while and then stay with him for a week or maybe two."  
"A sabrecat? Aren't they scary?"  
"Well yes."  
"Then no."  
"Please?"  
"No. I don't want to. I heard stories about how a pride of sabrecat could take down one of us easily."  
"But this is just one."  
"Still no."  
"It'll be like a cat fighting a normal human. You'll stomp him. I'll do the thing you wanted if you do it."  
His eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked.  
"Really, really. Just be gentle when you do it."  
He thought about it for a moment, then agreed.  
"I'll do it, but we'll do the sex right now in case you're lying."  
"I'm not lying, I'm your friend. We can do this right now if you want though, we have a couple hours."  
He pointed at Ignir, who was still eating.  
"What about him?"  
"He's fine. If he doesn't want to watch, he can leave."  
"I've seen people fuck worse." Ignir said with a full mouth.  
Olaf giggled, then his face grew grim.  
"What if I hurt you?"  
"Then we stop and try again some other time. I can heal myself now so don't worry if you hurt me."  
"I could split you in half."  
He was right, but I wanted to keep the sabrecat more than anything.  
"You won't. Just trust me, let me do the work and both of us will be fine."  
Olaf's face grew happy again.  
"You're right, what am I so worried about?"  
He got up from his seat and wrapped his hand across my waist and lifted me up.  
"Woah there, I thought I said I was doing the work."  
Ignir spoke with his mouth still full. "Just don't get any of the stuff on me. I'm famished."  
I noticed more of the deer leg was missing, he had eaten at least three times the amount he was given, but that was still just a bite to Olaf so he wouldn't mind.  
He carried me to his tent, which was made from multiple skins from deers. Olaf laid down onto his "bed" if you can call it that (it was also just deerskin) and put me on his belly. I could smell his cock already, if he takes a bath as often as most of the men I've fucked, then Olaf would have to be at least twice as dirty down there.  
He lifted his ass up from the ground, I pulled his pants up towards his knees. I gasped when I saw his cock. He wasn't joking when he talked about it. It was almost as wide as my head and two feet long, but what's even more surprising was how dirty it was. On a nord that went unwashed twice as long as Olaf did, there was around a fly size amount of dick cheese in total, but Olaf had half a handful. The stench was unbearable. It was like being in a room full of horny men who hadn't washed in years.  
I slid my hand around the part where the head meets the shaft, I felt Olaf tremble in pleasure as I did that, he was really sensitive down there. I remembered that he was a virgin and I was his first mate. I looked at my hand, my fingers were covered with smegma. I wiped it off on my shirt, but it only brought the smell closer to me.  
"Sorry, if I had known you were going to do this, I would have washed."  
"It's okay Olaf. I can handle it."  
I took off my own pants and threw it on the ground. I squatted over his large cock and tried to push it in. Yellow liquid poured out as my prostate stretched open, sabrecat piss. I couldn't smell piss over the scent of Olaf's cock. I continued trying to push at least just his head in, there was still a couple inches before I was at his widest point. Up to this point was easy after what those orc's had done to me, the rest was going to push me past my limits.  
"It's okay if you can't fit yet Ryan."  
"Don't know if we don't try."  
I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was going to do. I pushed myself as hard as I could against his cock and yelled. I slowly raised myself and then dropped down a few inches . His dirty cock was cleaning itself on my anus. My own anal ring had a ring of dick cheese around it.  
Olaf was groaning louder than me, I could tell he was enjoying it. It become increasingly more pleasurable the more I bounced on his cock, I forced myself to go a little deeper each stroke. As I got used to his cock, I started growing hard myself. Olaf noticed this and took his two giant fingers and pinched my cock in between them, but not too tightly. He stroked my cock with his fingers while I stroked his with my entire body.  
I came a lot sooner than he did. I spurted a load across his chest, but it only looked like a raindrop compared to his behemoth body. Soon after, Olaf came was well. It wasn't that much since he was still a humanoid person, only around a cup full. I continued to move on his cock as his cum slowly oozed out, which only made him groan louder. When he finished, I slid off and the cum flowed out from my ass which was unrecognizable after his cock.  
"I liked that Ryan."  
"Me too, Olaf."  
Our cocks softened, he took me off of his stomach and cleaned himself. He handed me some deerskin (of course) and I wiped my ass with it, but there was still a lot left uncleaned. I used the restoration spell on myself until it felt like I could walk again.  
"I'll try to beat the sabrecat."  
"Thank you Olaf."  
I put my pants back on and walked out together with Olaf. It looked like Ignir was finished eating. We walked back to the cave where the sabrecat was being kept but Ignir kept a considerable distance between us, probably because of the smell.  
When we reached the cave, I told Olaf to clean himself in the nearby creek. Ignir stayed in the cave to watch guard and I left to wash myself. No one was in the Animal Mansion, seemed like Skedak ran off to do something else and Thaena was still buying the land. I went up to my room to grab a change of clothes and a towel. I smelled my shirt and decided I should throw it away, smells like this don't come off easily.  
I threw it away in the trash and walked into the baths. I got boiled enough water to fill the bath and waited until it was cool enough. I got my favorite bar of soap, lavender flower. When it was cool enough, I stepped in the hot waters and let it clean me, inside and out. I used the bar of soap to clean my body, then I set it aside and rested and thought about what might happen next.  
The sabrecat, what should I name him? It was certain that we could tame him now, or at least just for a couple weeks until we find a new solution. We would also need to find a way to keep the pricks on his cock from hurting, maybe something that covered the pricks would help. I thought about the design but I couldn't think of a materal that was light, stretchy, and tough to puncture. There just didn't seem to be a solution to it, except maybe magic but something that prevents multiple cuts would be a near impossible spell for me.  
I sighed, Guess I'll just have to live with the bristles. I thought. Then I thought about the werewolf party 5 months from now. I could probably handle the wolves after Olaf and the orc tribe but werewolves must still be too big. I needed to experience one firsthand, maybe one day we will have a werewolf client but we hadn't recieved any notices yet.  
I got up from the baths after I finished that thought. I drained the water and dried myself off. It seemed that we had opened, there were multiple people shouting and I heard music from downstairs. I put my new set of clean clothes on and headed downstairs. I saw Bukshan and she saw me, she gave me a bear of a hug when she saw me.  
"Ryan! Haven't seen you in a long time."  
"Sorry about the random disappearance. It was sudden for me too."  
"Skedak told me that you'd tell us about your adventure. I'll go get him and Thaena."  
She left and returned a few seconds later with the others. Thaena seemed especially eager. I told them from beginning to the orc part until Bukshan interrupted.  
"Did you say you were taken by orcs?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't tell me you were raped."  
"Fine I won't."  
Her face dropped.  
"That was my clan that took you."  
"That wasn't your fault."  
"I know that but it's still my clan. That was one of the many reasons why I left, I watched besides the chief as countless young men and women were brutally raped by my own people."  
"You mean they do this often?"  
"Yes. Once a month. I've seen them even take a child of only 14 years once."  
"That's illegal!" Thaena gasped.  
"What happened to the victims were even worse. Many of them killed themselves, a few came back repeatedly for more. One of them was split in half after they tried to put in two. He died before the healer could fix him."  
"They did that to me too. I bled so much but fortunately, I was able to last long enough until the healer was able to tend to my wounds."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I had a boyfriend in the clan once, it was forbidden but we broke up before the chief found out."  
"Why'd you break up?" I asked.  
"His name was Skiluk, one night we went out together. He pulled down his pants and I saw what he had. I tried it but there is such a thing as too big, especially for a virgin 17 year old me."  
"I remember him. He was the first one." I winced as the phantom pains occured.  
"Anyway. You can continue."  
I continued speaking without any more interruptions. I was about to finish when someone bust through the doors and yelled, "Giant and sabrecat fight outside!"  
Skedak, Thaena and I were shocked that it had happened so soon. Bukshan was confused but ran out with the others to see the fight. We ran too, hoping that Olaf would win.  
We ran through crowds of people watching the fight, some were placing bets while others were cheering them on. It seemed that it had only begun when we reached the fighting area. The sabrecat had jumped up onto Olaf's garments and was clawing at his thighs. Olaf plucked him and yelled as blood poured out from his wounds. He threw him lightly on the ground, the sabrecat yelped but got up quickly. Olaf kicked at his sides, the giant cat fell to its sides and Olaf took the chance and pinned him. The sabrecat tried hard to fight back but admitted defeat. Olaf took his hands off of him and the sabrecat grudgingly got up and went back into its cave.  
The crowd cheered except for the unlucky few that had lost their money. Olaf slumped down, bleeding from his arms and legs and tired. I ran to him and started to heal him.  
"You did good Olaf."  
"Thanks."  
In a minute, his wounds were completely healed. I was tired and drained of mana.  
"Wow! It's like it wasn't even there."  
"Yeah, it's magic."  
I slumped down next to him, he smelled normal. I guess he had washed in the creek like I told him to. My friends rushed to my sides and complimented Olaf. Bukshan told him that she'd whip up a special treat for him, she pulled out a pouch of septims and boasted of her winnings in a bet.  
We all went inside for the food that Bukshan would have made, which was delicious as usual. She brought out a large pot for Olaf who sat patiently outside next to the cat.  
There was a large increase in customers after that fight that went down. The giant and the sabrecat duo were known throughout town and it became a town attraction. Unfortunately, that meant a large increase in sexual customers too. I barely had any freetime and I couldn't walk anymore, even after restoring my health. But the more customers that came, the more employees we had. We employed 3 new people, One female argonian maid that helped Bukshan cook and clean named Onaei Marsh, a female breton whore named Elizabeth Stanton, and a nord waiter called John Stone.  
Fortunately, the breton came at just the right time. We were about to establish breaktimes and an extra day off until she applied. She was younger than I was and she was willing to have sex with the horse and dogs. It took some weight off of our backs and we could finally enjoy ourselves again.  
I did happen to have one strange client in the two weeks though. He was a necromancer of sorts. A dark elf who didn't tell us his name, so we wrote it down in the ledger as "weird elf." He came without a notice but there was strangly no one scheduled at the time so we let him. We asked him what he wanted and he said that he would spawn in the beasts. We asked the elf what he would spawn in but he said it was a surprise. He asked for me to perform for him. I agreed without knowing what I had gotten myself into.  
I led him down into the basement into an empty room. I closed the door and began to strip. The mages hands shot a purple ball of mana into the ground, a portal appeared and two figures walked out. The smell of rotting flesh poured into the room, I almost threw up as two draugrs walked through the purple wormholes.  
"You want me to fuck those!?" I could barely keep myself from throwing up as I said that.  
"Yes. I have very, um special, tastes. There is a large sum of gold for you if you do it. I want a willing victim this."  
I sighed. Willing victim? Half the guys I fuck are insane.  
"First, I'll be right back."  
I left the room and headed towards the supply room. I took a clothes hanger and pinched my nose with it. I walked into the room and found the draugrs half naked and their cocks sticking out. I shuddered as I looked at their cocks. Theyl were both well-endowed but I could see a giant worm crawling in and out of his rotting penis. I was having serious second thoughts about this. Skeevers, cocks that make me bleed, dirty cocks, even a cactus, I'd take any of those over dragur dick any day. If I had a list of things I wanted to fuck, the undead would be all the way at the bottom.  
I still obliged anyway. I bent down in front of one of them, he grabbed my sides and pulled me towards his rotting cock. It went inside with a disgusting squish. I was praying to each and every god that they would both go inside of my ass and not in my mouth, but none of them answered to my prayers. The other one walked in front of me, I opened my mouth and he rammed it in. I thought it would break in half once it hit the back of my throat but it bent down easily instead. I held my breath the entire time, trying not to taste anything but he left entrails of slime and pre that made it impossible.  
The one behind me moved his slimy hands down to my thighs and lifted me, I was shocked at his strength. They both fucked mercilessly, the worm that was in the draugrs cock behind me wiggled out and went inside of me instead. I could feel it slithering all around inside of me until it went back inside of the draugr. I felt so ashamed and disgusted. The necromancer was pleased however. He was watching silently and stroking his average sized cock.  
The draugr suddenly started chanting in ancient nord before thrusting his rotting cock inside of me for the last time. Nothing happened at first, then a cold substance came out but it was more like a glob of cum instead. The nord facefucking me came after. A large glob of cum was pushed out of his cock. It fell ony tongue and it didn't run. The draugr took his cock out from my mouth. I took the chance and spat the cum out. It was a greyish white and it was almost solid. It bounced after it hit the ground.  
The draugr behind me pulled out as well but his cum didn't come out. They both dropped me to the floor and walked out through a portal that they had summoned. I picked myself up and squatted. I pushed the glob of cum out from inside of me. It looked like the elf had ejaculated already. He was picking up his things and handed me a large brown bag of gold. He left without saying a word.  
I shuddered again as I put my clothes on. I'm definetely taking a bath. I thought to myself.  
Every other customer that week asked for mostly normal things, there was a couple pissing and feet licking as usual but those were all things I could handle, next time a situation like that one would arise, I would just simply deny them.  
Thaena asked me what happened after I went back upstairs but I decided to not talk about it, not ever. I handed her the gold pouch and walked towards the bathouse.  
The next couple of days were pretty uneventful, we had bought another horse from the Markarth stables but this one was much smaller, taking in 12 inches was a piece of cake. We also had to buy a couple more dogs, Rex and Ripper were being overworked and they were tired. The restoration spell healed injuries but not stamina. We also had to hire a seperate healer because Thaena (I had taught her the healing spell and she was adept at it in just a few days) and I couldn't keep up with healing ourselves and the animals every time we had sex.  
It wasn't long before we got more mail requesting our help. This time, we had two people requesting our help. Thaena told me that one of them was from a man Fenns Gulch Mine who told us that there was a troll kidnapping the miners and raping them. The other one was simply a farmer wanting to sell a boar to the Animal Mansion. Thaena told me that she would take the pig job, I talked back saying "I always get the dangerous ones" and such but she shut me up and I took the job.  
I packed my things up and headed out. Thankfully we had two horses so we each took one. Thaena took Billy, she wanted to try out bellyriding so she took the saddle as well. I took the smaller horse and a normal saddle and headed towards the mines. The ride there was pretty straightforward, it took a couple of days and we had no interruptions. I was thankful for that.  
When I reached Karthwasten, I saw many of their residents clutching their asses, there was even blood stains on their rear. I looked for the man who had sent me the letter, Ainethach. I saw him in a large tent, treating the freshly wounded. I walked into the tent and waved. He saw me and finished patching up a young mans ass, then told him that he would be fine.  
He greeted me and shook my hand.  
"Are you from the Animal Mansion?"  
"Yes. My name is Ryan, so what is the problem here?"  
"It started happening a few months ago, one of our miners went to fetch something from the mine at night. He didn't return from the mine but in the morning, the other miners found him naked and crying in there, bleeding from the ass."  
He stopped talking after that and drifted off.  
"What happened next?"  
"Then... the troll took me."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that."  
"It's alright. I went in the mines later that day to investigate, I had a crossbow in hand to defend myself. I reached the mines and was hesitant to walk in, but I didn't have to. I heard a loud roar come from the trees, by the time I looked, the troll was already charging at me. I shot at him but missed, and crossbows take a long time to reload a bolt. He smacked me down on the ground and ripped my clothes off, the pain after that was indescribable."  
"How often did this happen?"  
"He kidnaps two people every day, I don't think there's a person here who hasn't been raped yet."  
"Did you try catching him?"  
"We did but he's smart. Any time we tried to bait him out or capture him, he would escape or just not show up at all."  
"Why did you call us instead of mercenaries or something."  
"We don't have enough money to order a kill on this beast, and our town mage suggested that you do it."  
He pointed towards a dark elf, the necromancer who had me fuck draugrs. I shuffled to the side to make sure he didn't see me.  
"We'll pay you gold to get rid of the troll. We don't have many septims but we have a few ores instead."  
"Thank you. I'll see what I can do about the troll."  
I walked out through the backside of the tent to try and avoid the sorcerer. I walked around Karthwasten, even children looked like they were victim to the troll. There were a couple shady people saying that they should give an offering to the troll, a single person to fuck multiple times instead of everyone being fucked once or twice. Sounded like a load of horker shit to me but I realized that I was acting as that offering, even if they didn't know it.  
I continued walking, I eventually made my way out of town and followed the path to the cave. It wasn't lit inside, there were cobwebs around the entrance, it looked like no one had entered in months, but that would mean the troll came from somewhere else and not the cave. I looked around the floor for large footprints but found none. I walked around the sides, looking in the grass to see any large patches of bent grass, still nothing. I decided to wait until night and hope the troll would make an appearance when he saw me by myself.   
I started walking back until I saw a shadow in the treeline. I squinted and looked, it was a young girl. She walked like she was injured, I ran to help her. As I ran closer, I saw that she was completely naked, there was blood running from her once-virgin vagina. As I drew nearer and nearer, the smile on her face grew more apparent. Once I was within a few feet of her, I heard her mumbling about the trolls cock and how badly she wanted it, her expression was blank as she walked straight past me. I was confused, but now I knew the general area of where the troll was.  
I watched as the girl walked back into town, two people, presumably her mother and father, run and hug her. I put my focus back on finding the troll, I looked past the treeline but saw nothing, I headed towards that direction anyway.  
I followed the trail of cum and blood, it stretched out for what seemed like a mile before I saw an entrance to another mine. The doors looked ancient but the cobwebs had been recently disturbed. I creeked open the door and saw nothing, it was completely dark. I opened the door wider and got inside. I put one hand on the wall and walked forward, I had no idea where I was going.  
Eventually, I heard the loud footsteps of the troll in a deeper part of the cave. I walked towards the rumbles, I heard them get louder and louder until they stopped. I froze in place, a minute later I heard them again but behind me this time. The footsteps were louder and faster, he was charing towards me. By the time I turned my head around, something had smacked my back. I fell to the ground and groaned as I tried to get up. I heard the troll's heavy breathing behind me, the iron scent of blood in the air, mixed with the hot smell of sex.  
I felt him kick me back down before I got up, my back felt heavily bruised. I felt him start to tear my clothes off my back until I was nude. I heard him ruffling through my clothes, I think he was checking for weapons. When the troll was satisfied that he found nothing, he pulled at my crotch upwards so that my ass was in the air. I also positioned myself correctly to make first entrance as easy as possible.  
He crouched down and got on his knees, I felt his eager cock waiting on top of me as he grabbed my sides. I could only wonder what his cock looked like, it was pitch black in the mines but I could tell he was large. I felt his cock right behind me as he prepared to thrust, but I pushed back before he had the chance. I moaned as I got a sizeable amount inside of me, he felt as wide as Billy did.  
I must have caught the troll by surprise, he took his hands off of my sides and moved them towards my ass as I moved back and forth on his cock. I hadn't had sex in a couple of days, but it didn't stop me from getting as far as I could. I heard him roughly groaning as he caressed my cheeks, I pushed deeper in return to give him more satisfaction.   
Strangely enough, his cock felt almost exactly like my horses. It was long and wide but it had a semi-flat top like a horses, I wondered if his cock flares like one as well. It still only felt like I had only half of him inside of me, I reached back with one hand and supported myself with the other. I think I had around 6 inches inside of me but there still felt like there was a foot left to go. I made it my personal goal to try and get it all inside of me.  
I forced a little bit more inside of me, groaning loudly in the process. I regret not having loosened myself a little before this, I could have had a lot more inside of me by now if I had.  
Even though my prostate was tightly wrapped around his cock, he had managed to force a furry finger in. I grimaced in pain, a single troll finger had the width of three human fingers. I pushed back, I felt like my ass was about to be torn apart again. It got gradually thicker towards the base so that didn't help me at all. I kept pushing and pushing until it felt like I was about to break.  
The troll must have been losing blood circulation to his finger so he took it out. I sighed in relief and thanked the gods in my mind. I continued pushing back until it felt like I had my fill and stopped for a minute to try and get used to his large phallus. The troll must have been getting impatient, he moved his hands from my ass to my sides again and lightly pushed.  
"No, no, no." I moaned. He didn't listen, inch by inch went in and I could feel the searing pain of being overstretched inside of me. I felt him stop suddenly, I could feel his cock all the way in my stomach and there was still several inches left. He let go of my sides and I pulled myself off of his cock. I lay there on the stone ground, whimpering and clutching my stomach.  
I only got a few seconds of rest before he grabbed both my legs. I felt myself being raised in the air and then I felt his furry chest against my back. He moved my legs so that my knees were against my own chest and his furry arms were in the crease between my ankles and my thighs. He used his other hand to guide his cock into my already ruined prostate.  
"Please, just let me do it." I begged him, but he couldn't understand me anyway. In an instant, he dropped me onto his dick and I could feel the agony again. He moved his other hand away from his cock to my shoulders, I could feel him pressing down on me. I screamed in pain as more and more went in. Then I felt his giant ballsacks pressed against my anus, he had gotten it all in.  
I was hoping he could just cum there, but he went against my wishes. He pulled back and slammed it all back in in just half a second, then he did it again, and again, and again. My insides felt like they were on fire, I couldn't stop screaming or crying as he ravaged my asshole. The troll himself was grunting happily, he was satisfied that he had gotten his entire cock in a human for the first time.  
I flailed my arms and tried hitting him, but my attacks tickled the monster at most. I felt something warm dribble out, precum? Blood? I couldn't tell. I healed myself a just a little, a mistake on my part. I grew slightly tighter on the inside for a second before he broke past my limits a second time. I screamed in agony, hoping someone would hear me.  
The troll was finished. He thrust into me one last time and roared. I screamed as well. I heard strange noises coming from inside of him, almost like a dog regurgitating. Suddenly, his entire penis expanded in width. I felt myself being torn apart from the inside, I actually passed out for a second.  
The weird noises continued, even as he came. His cum was thick, REALLY thick. It was almost like the draugrs cum but with more adhesion than cohesion (the draugrs had almost no adhesion to it at all).  
I thought he was done as he came, but then he started bouncing me on his cock, very slightly. It was almost like I was vibrating, but his giant cock started churning his own cum. It became more and more like normal sperm, some of it even started dripping out.  
The vibrating motions turned my pain into pleasure, he was constantly rubbing against my pleasure spot now. It was almost like when the sabrecat started purring. The troll also was continuously dumping his loads into me at the same time, but right when I felt cramps from the immense pressure, he stopped.  
His cock shriveled inside of me and flopped out. Gallons of cum flowed out from my gaping hole. The troll dropped me to the ground. I fell with a thud and groaned on impact. I writhed in pain in a pool of his cum, there were lumps of unbeaten cum scattered throughout.  
The troll grabbed one of my legs and dragged me, I got scratches from the rough ground as he took me deeper and deeper into the mines. I started to see light emitting from a part of the caves. The troll dragged my body there and I saw a hay bed and a cage. He threw me into the cage, I yelled in pain as I hit the bars. He slammed the door, but not locking it, and went to sleep on the hay.  
I continued shuddering and twitching in pain, I felt so empty and broken. I couldn't even raise my hands properly, I would twitch constantly. I laid there for over an hour before the pain started to subside. I could keep my hand still but barely, I used the restoration spell to heal my scratches and bruises. I made sure not to heal my prostate in case he wanted me again.   
I tried to stand up but my legs gave up. I fell back on the ground, the troll moved in his sleep. Even if I did want to escape, I wouldn't know my way around the mines anyway. Then a heavy wave of fatigue hit me, I realized I was tired and I looked around. The cage would be too uncomfortable and I would wake up with some sort of pain. I looked at the trolls bed, there was enough room for the two of us but barely. I continued looking but that was the only choice.  
I crawled out of the cage, the door creaked open as I made my way to the trolls bed. I laid down next to him, a thousand different smells entered my nostrils, not one of them was pleasant. I looked around and saw a giant pile of dung, that must have been where he shits. I started breathing through my mouth instead, this was much more tolerable. I was still cold, there was no clothes and the cave was cold. I snuggled up the troll for body heat, but I was careful not to wake him up.  
Finally, I was somewhat comfortable. I fell asleep, it must have been for quite a few hours because I woke up and the cave was very dimly lit. It was night. The troll was still asleep, he was still breathing heavily on my back. I tried to move but I felt his arms wrapped around me, he must have done it out of instinct in his sleep.  
The pain in my ass was mostly gone, but it ached whenever I moved. I was getting really good at healing myself by now, I was able to just undo the internal bruising. It would still be impossible to walk for now, but at least it didn't hurt.  
The troll woke up soon after. He was surprised to see me in his arms, he let out a shocked grunt but was glad to see that I hadn't left. He took his arms away from me and stood up. He grabbed me as well but didn't drag me this time, he carried me instead. I was glad to get away from the giant pile of shit, but I knew what he wanted to fuck me again, I just hoped I was ready this time. He carried me into the dark mines again, I had no idea where we were going.  
A few minutes later, I started seeing dim light again. This time it was coming from an exit to the mines. We went outside and saw that it was on the opposite side of the mountain, there were no animals, only grass and a small lake. He set me down on a patch of soft grass, then he laid down too. I watched as his cock grew in size in front of me. I was completely correct before, it was shaped like a horses cock but with more fur. It was a foot and a half long, half a foot shorter than Billy but he still had the same amount of width throughout. There were large crusts of dried cum, but they were washed away from the large amounts of precum that oozed out.  
I crawled on top of him, it took all of my strength to try and hoist myself above him. I guided it towards my anus and dropped down. I gasped and shuddered in pleasure as his length went in. I watched in slow-motion as the bulge from his immense cock moved upwards until I felt his heavy ballsacks against my ass. His three beady eyes watched his entire length go in, he grunted loudly as I rocked back and forth on his cock.  
There was still slight pain, but I ignored it and focused on the intense pleasure instead. I started cumming across his chest, the feeling of his cock sliding inside of me was too much. I groaned as I let my load loose. I could tell the troll was getting close as well, I moved faster. The friction between us warmed my naked body, which was almost shivering in the cold air.  
Finally, I felt him start to make the pumping noises, but before he came, I healed his ballsacks to get as much cum as I could. It must have felt like cumming for the first time for the troll. He roared into the night sky, the sounds bounced off the mountain walls. At the same time, he shot his first load, it was so thick and there was so much. My belly started to bloat almost instantly. Then he shot another one, and another. It felt like each spurt was two or even three times as much as the last one. In around 15 seconds, my stomach was already as big as it was last time.  
I started moving myself on his cock to try and get the most of it. The trolls groans grew louder, he was enjoying this more than I was. A minute passed, a minute of continous globs of cum, I looked like I was 8 months pregnant but he still continued. I felt so warm inside and full, the trolls endless supply of cum was all I wanted.  
He wasn't doing the vibrating motion this time around, I don't know if it was because I was on top of him or if it was he didn't want to. But after he let out a final and large shot of cum, I got off of him and rolled over to the side. None of the cum poured out, the intense surface tension couldn't keep it from breaking and pouring. I smelled his cum covered cock and grabbed it. The cum was like glue, it took all of my strength to get my hand off of it. I licked his cock and let the cum dissolve in my mouth. I started using my tongue to help clean it some more. I took a few inches of his length and put it in my mouth, I pushed his cock deep into my throat and hummed to keep myself from gagging.  
I took it out of my throat as his cock started to shrink. He got up and walked away towards a bush. He returned with a troll's handful of berries, which was a full meal for me. I smiled and ate some, I hadn't realized how famished I was.   
After we ate, the troll got up and started to carry me again. He led me into the waters and slowly dipped me in. I was afraid that it might have been cold but it was completely warm. I wondered why, must have been magic or something. He set me down completely after that. I felt the cum start to dissolve in the water, my inflated stomach shrinked as the water turned slightly white around me.  
The troll cleaned himself in the waters, I decided to do the same. I swam a little further to get away from the cumwater and cleaned myself there. I suppose cleaning myself didn't matter, because soon after, the troll waded towards me, hard as ever, and had me again.  
The cum dissolved almost instantly this time, because we were in the water. We both swam out of the waters and laid against the grass floor, panting in exhaustion. Once we were rested, we fucked again, and again, and again. Each time he fucked me, the bubble of cum burst and poured out from under me. I couldn't keep up with healing and fucking anymore, the last time we had sex, I fell asleep as he was fucking me.  
I woke up in the morning, my belly was bloated from cum. The troll was asleep as well, his arms were wrapped around me and I could hear him breathing heavily. The air was filled with the smell of troll cum and so was the grass floor. My entire body ached and no amount of healing could fix that, I had overused my stamina and my magicka. It seemed the troll was all tuckered out as well. I simply laid there thinking about how I could bring him to the Animal Mansion.  
A few hours later, the troll woke up as well. He yawned and got up. I frowned as he left but he had only gone to take a piss on a nearby tree. He returned and started cuddling me, he must have been so happy that he was able to find a mate suitable for his large cock, especially since there were no other trolls in these parts. I wondered how he had gotten here but there was no way to know.  
In another couple of hours, I felt fully rested. My body still ached but I could move at least. We both stood up, I was a bit wobbly at first but got used to the extra weight of the cum. I walked back into the mines and the troll followed, but I had no idea where I was going. I kept walking and walking until I found the exit. I retraced my footsteps and found my clothes, they were torn but would at least cover up my privates.  
I walked back towards the exit, the troll still happily followed. I walked back into town, everyone was frightened of the troll but none of them attacked each other. I walked into the tent where Ainethach usually was. He yelled when he saw the troll, but calmed himself when he saw me next to him.  
"By the gods! Is he tamed?"  
"I believe he is."  
"How did you find the time to tame him AND eat a full meal!"  
"Err... I did both at the same time?"  
"Whatever suits you. Now our anus' may rest, here take this gold."  
He pointed towards a three gold bars, each worth well over 1000 septims. My jaws dropped at the sight.  
"I know it's not much for the effort you must have put in, but take it."  
"Gladly!"  
I took the gold bars and said my farewells, we would be able to easily afford the expansions with these. I returned to the horse and stored the gold bars in the pouches. We returned home a week later. It took so long because the troll didn't have the stamina of a horse and I had to make multiple stops every day to give in to the troll's desires and to bath.  
Thaena was home way earlier than I was. She saw the troll and congratulated me in returning alive. I didn't laugh at her poor joke. When I asked her how Olaf was doing, she said he was doing fine but was getting very bored. We continued talking about our adventures for a while, her job to retrieve a boar was very straightforward. I told her about the gold bars at the end and she squealed in excitement.  
"You know what we could do with that?"  
"Expand?"  
"Yes! Let's do it right now!"  
"Let's plan it out first."  
"You're right. Just, show me the gold."  
I went to the stables and retrieved the gold. She inspected it and made sure it was real.  
"Yep, this is real gold alright."  
"How much of it can we afford?"  
"The entire construction and land of the inn, but not enough to do a rework of the brothel. We'll be able to get money for the rework during construction though."  
"Great! Let's buy the land first."  
We talked some more about how big the area would be and how we would design it. Then the question of the sabrecat came up.  
"You think we could put the troll and the sabrecat in the same space? Maybe the troll could even calm the sabrecat in place of Olaf." Thaena asked.  
"Maybe, I think a troll might be enough to beat a sabrecat."  
"How could we get the troll to fight and not kill?"  
"How about Olaf helping with that?"  
"Could work, your giant friend could pull the troll off of the sabrecat if it gets nasty."  
We talked more and more, some interesting points came up. Why was the troll so horny? Why was that cage and hay bed there? How had a troll gotten there? We came up with multiple theories but the most reasonable one so far was that someone into bestiality, like us, had tamed a troll and used it for sex and spent the night at the mines, then maybe the tamer died or just left. There were too many holes in our theory but it was a work in progress.  
Thaena told me to try out the boar, but I was too tired and wanted to rest in an actual bed. I went to sleep and let Thaena handle everything.  
I woke up the next day to Thaena limping in with a swollen belly. I guess she tried out the troll which meant it was my turn to try out the pig. It was still morning, no one except Thaena and I were inside. Thaena tried to walk outside but I guess moving was hard for her. I went outside and brought the pig in to the basement. I helped her walk into the room where I had the pig since she wanted to watch.  
She told me to go into the supply closet and get a half wooden barrel thing, I wasn't sure what for but I got it anyway. It was large and sturdy and was missing an entire side and its top and bottom piece. I wondered what we needed it for. The boar oinked in excitement when he saw it. I placed it on the ground while Thaena got the pig aroused.  
"Go under it." She told me, I looked at it and realized that it was to support the boar because he would be too heavy to be on top of me. I pulled my pants down and crawled under the barrel, there was plenty of room under it.  
I looked behind me and examined the pigs penis. It looked strange, it was long, somewhere around a foot and a half, maybe longer. It wasn't going to be difficult to take it all in however, it was thin as a noodle, maybe three quarters of an inch in width at best. At the very tip of his cock however, had a very strange form to it. The easiest thing I could compare it to was a corkscrew. Beyond his cock however, hung a very heavy ballsack. The size of it was insane, twice the size of my head at least. It dragged across the ground and looked like it got in the way whenever he would sit down.  
Finally Thaena was finished, she held the boar by the tusks and led him to me. I heard a heavy thud above me and grunting, something wet slapped my posterior multiple times.  
"Fucking shit is hard to get in." Thaena muttered. "Took him 10 minutes to find it by himself and I have two holes."  
The cock touched my prostate, then slipped away, then get on target again. Thaena held his corkscrew cock in place until the boar started pushing his cock in. After that, it was all a piece of cake. All it took for the 18 inches of cock to move all the way in was moving forward.  
"There, now comes the fun part."  
His cock started wiggling inside of me, I couldn't help but smile since it was tickling my insides. It abruptly stopped moving, I felt a slight tugging inside of me as he moved a little. A sudden flood of hot cum poured into me from his thin cock. The amount of cum seemed limitless, I waited for five minutes before I asked Thaena, "How long will he cum for?"  
"30 minutes, give or take. Half of it is cum and the half of it is something else."  
"Something else?"  
"It's a surprise."  
I waited and watched my belly slowly inflate, there was so much of it and it always came in a steady stream. It was taking so long as well, it wasn't like a dog where his knot expanding would add to the excitement, this was just mostly waiting.  
Apparently, 30 minutes had already passed. The pig hopped off and trotted around, satisfied that he had bred another bitch.  
"I thought you said there was more to it?"  
"There was. Put a finger inside yourself."  
I reached back and put my index finger inside of my slimy ass. It was stopped shortly by what seemed to be like wax but softer, in a way.  
"What is that?"  
"That is a gel plug created by the pigs to keep the semen in. It's weird but I like it, don't worry, it's harmless and comes out in a few hours."  
I pushed it a little bit to see if it would slide deeper, but it stayed put. I crawled out and stood up, I was a bit disoriented because of the added weight and the strange feeling of the plug.  
"Should I be worried about WHEN it's going to break?"  
"Maybe, you can try using water to help dissolve it faster if you'd like, maybe some salt would help."  
I walked around with the cum still sloshing around in me and pulled my pants up.  
"Anything we need to do today?"  
"The troll and sabrecat battle I think, we can postpone it but it'll be a nice attraction. I'll set up flyers and you can get the troll ready."  
I nodded and went to the baths to help dissolve the plug, didn't want cum spilling out onto the floor. Speaking of, Thaena still had the troll cum inside of her, as I was cleaning myself, I heard Thaena yell "Fuck!" which I could only assume was because the cum bubble popped.  
By night, we had half the town around the Animal Mansion raring to watch the fight. I saw Skedak serving drinks and Bukshan betting, I had informed her to bet for the troll. Olaf brought the sabrecat out of his cave and Thaena held the troll on a leash (which was completely useless).  
The troll was getting curious, it saw over 100 people around him and was confused. The sabrecat saw Thaena, his "mate", and the troll. He instantly got agressive at the troll. The troll saw this as a threat and roared, the match had begun. Olaf let go of the sabrecat and the leash was yanked away from Thaena (like I said, useless). Claws and punches flew, but it was already clear who was going to win. Olaf stood over the two to make sure no one killed each other.  
In the end, the troll won. It had many deep gashes and wounds, but the sabrecat had broken at least two big bones. The troll roared again in triumph and went in for the kill, Olaf held him back but was having trouble. Thaena and I rushed in to help and to heal. I heard cheering from the crowd, I knew we would have another burst of clients soon.  
We were able to get them to calm down, the sabrecat was especially bitter since he had lost two fights, but the troll seemed to glare at the sabrecat in case he would attack again. In a few minutes, they were as good as new. The sabrecat went back into his cave and we led the troll into his new home.  
We left to go back into the Mansion after that, Olaf had stayed behind to keep an eye on the two, make sure they didn't fight again. Bukshan grinned widely, she had won more than three times as last time, the townspeople believed that the sabrecat would win this time but they were wrong.  
The crowd dispersed soon after, some of them however, decided to schedule meetings and sessions with us. The week after that, we were booked and sore. Most of them wanted to see troll action, which was probably the most damaging in terms of sex.  
Thanks to the fight however, we were finally able to afford everything we needed to expand. We had all of land bought and ready, construction started a week after and there would be constant noise coming from the beating of hammers, axes, pickaxes, and many other tools.  
We employed more and more people, we had 5 extra whores on hand in no time and a few waiters. One of our whores, an argonian female, was already extremely good at bestiality, better than Thaena and me. We saw her take all of Billy in, which we never thought would be possible.  
We were having a profitable month, Thaena and I decided to take a break, a week or two off and let the others take care of the problems. For me however, it wasn't a break.  
I decided to spend that week in Ivarstead, I had heard that it was beautiful in the spring, with the river, the mountains, and flowers. I took Billy with me, no bellyriding this time though, just relaxing. The trip took 5 days, a bit longer than expected but it wasn't a problem. It seemed that the townspeople were a bit agitated when I walked in. Paranoid even.  
I entered the town but was stopped by a couple of guards.  
"Stop right there. I advise that you go back, we are experiencing trouble here and cannot allow visitors."  
"What kind of trouble?"  
"Bear trouble. They've been attacking our people and houses."  
"So animal trouble? I think I can take care of that, I'm kind of a creature specialist."  
"Are you now? Well, you can proceed, but don't blame us if you get killed. Talk to that woman over there, she spotted a bear not too far from here."  
"Thank you."  
Looked like my vacation wasn't going to be relaxing at all, what luck. I walked over to a middle-aged woman and greeted myself.  
"Hello, my name is Ryan and I heard that you've been having trouble with bears?"  
"Not just me, the entire town! Damn bears have killed a few hunters and farmers."  
"I can take care of a couple of them if you'd like, the guards said you saw one?"  
"I did, see that house over there?"  
She pointed past the river that seemingly divided the town in two. There was a broken old house in the distance.  
"I think so."  
"I saw a bear roaming around there, give that fucker what he deserves. I'll come with ya, I want to see his death for myself."  
"Um, alright."  
I followed her over the bridge and around the town, we reached the old house and we stepped in.  
"Don't you need a weapon, Ryan? Or are you hiding some serious firepower in those small arms? Magic maybe?"  
"Something like that, but I guess an axe could be useful, just in case."  
She handed me an axe she found outside of the house, we continued walking inside, looking for tracks. We found nothing but she said we should split up and look, I wandered outside for a few minutes before returning. I heard a distant roar and a blood-curling scream, west of the house in the woods. I ran as fast as I could with the axe in hand.  
"Stop! Stop! Someone help!"  
I kept on running, the yells got louder as I got deeper into the woods. Soon, I saw a giant bear hunched over something, or someone. As I got closer, I saw the woman under her, being brutally raped by the bear. I couldn't quite see his cock but I knew that he couldn't get it all inside of her.  
I crouched down behind a tree, I didn't want to interrupt them in case the bear tried to kill me. To be honest, I was kind of hoping I'd be in her position and she'd be in mine or something.  
I decided to wait until the bear was finished, which wasn't long. I heard a loud shrill scream as the bear went deeper into her. A few seconds later, the bear got off of her and walked off somewhere else. The girl sobbed in pain and laid there. I quietly walked towards her, a certain smell grew clearer but it wasn't from her.  
"What happened?"  
She tried to speak but couldn't stop sobbing. I used the restoration spell on her and she stopped.  
"I...I slipped on something wet." I looked at her dress, there was a certain stain there but it wasn't cum or blood. I looked at it closer and saw the area was tainted slightly yellow, it must have been female bear piss. "Then I saw a bear, I was scared for my life. I was frozen in fear. in just a few seconds, I was on my knees and getting raped. I don't even know how."  
"Sorry that this happened. You should be good to go now. I can take care of the bear."  
She got up and staggered, but quickly regained her balance and ran towards Ivarstead. I looked around the area and found the puddle of piss she had slipped on. I was mostly used the smell of piss thanks to the strange desires of my clients (and sometimes the animals) but bear pee had a certain stench to it. I held in my breath as I dipped my hand in. The fluids were cold, which probably meant that the female bear was no longer around here.  
I wiped my hands on my clothes and started looking for the bear. I found the place where the woman was raped and followed the bears tracks. Luckily, he wasn't far out and he caught my scent before I saw him. I was looking at the ground when the bear appeared in front of me. I knew what to do and dropped on all fours then pulled my pants down. The bear circled around me and took short whiffs around me before going on top of me.  
He was only humping the air since he was not hard at all yet. In the time I had before his dick came out, I spat in my hand and tried to lubricate my ass just a little. I stuck a couple fingers in there to make sure I was still loose enough and then waited until I felt his dick. I felt something hard, really hard, poke at my hand. That was my que to stop. I pulled my fingers out and let the bear do the work.  
The rock-hard cock of his kept on attacking the area around my anus, but never going in. I winced as he repeatedly missed and left bruises on my ass. Finally, in one swift motion, the bear had finally hit his mark. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure at his ribbed cock, which felt even better the further he went.  
I pushed myself back as he continuously thrusted, taking in as much as I could before the sensations were too good. I gripped his legs tighter and tried to catch my breath, but it was no use, each thrust would bring a new wave of intense moaning. I moved back a little bit more, I must have only had half of it inside of me by then and I wanted it all.  
The problem was that his cock was too hard to be able to bend at all, my insides would have to do all the bending to fit his very long cock. I could feel my organs being realigned every time he went deeper, and in a few minutes, I had almost all of it in me. By then I wasn't moaning anymore, my throat was too dry and I didn't have the energy, instead I grunted and shuddered in pleasure each time. I could feel his cock almost in my chest, massaging my insides in a way I never thought possible.  
The bear was getting close to cumming as well, I hadn't noticed it but I had also came over the grass floor multiple times, I only noticed now because it was starting to ache from overejaculation.  
This time the bear gave me no choice, he tipped forward as much as he could and stuffed it all inside of me. His hot and bumpy cock brushed past every nerve it could before dumping its load into me. My legs couldn't stop shaking from the pure pleasure, my eyes rolled back and I let out a silent moan.  
The bear grunted loudly as he spurted his hot loads, I felt it splashing inside of me and flowing down into my belly. It violently leaked out of my anus because I was shaking and covered the ground where my own cum was. My stomach started to swell slightly, I felt every little part in my stomach fill with hot bear sperm.  
Gush after gush, it didn't seem to end. I must have looked pregnant by then, more cum flowed into me than what leaked out. I was just at my limit when I felt his rivers of cum stop flowing. The bear was satisfied with his mating and dismounted me, his cock retreated from my overflowing asshole as he walked backwards. It felt even better coming out slowly but I also felt so empty inside. His cock came out with a pop, more and more cum flowed out from my gaping hole. I put a few fingers inside to try and stop it but it was of no use.  
The bear went to sleep beside me, he must have been tired but I was even more exhausted. I took my fingers out of my asshole and tried to catch myself as I collapsed. I fell in a pool of bear cum , where its scent filled my lungs. The world faded as I fell into a deep sleep.  
I felt something nudging at my sides when I came to. I felt sticky all over and I reeked of sex. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the bear with a fish in its mouth. I smiled and took it from its jaws. I was hungry but no way was I going to eat it raw. I took a look at the hatchet I had dropped, it might work for gutting a fish.  
The bear watched as I sliced it open. I set up a campfire and let it roast for a while before taking a bite. The bear sat quietly as I ate, he must have already eaten before I woke up.   
After I finished, I walked over to the small river where he had gotten the fish. I washed myself and my clothes there as the bear continued to hunt in the river. I squatted down and pushed out the last remaining drops of cum, which tainted the waters white.  
After I freshened up, I led the bear towards the Ivarstead gates. Luckily, the guards had to deal with another bear attack so I could quickly fetch my horse and leave. I had to calm the two animals down when they saw eachother, in the end, the horse kept his distance while the bear tried to get closer. I had to stay in between them at all times to make sure one didn't kill the other.  
The walk back to the Animal Mansion took a little over a week and a half. I had to give in to the bears desires only once during that journey. Thaena was mad that I was late but forgave me after she saw that I had brought a bear.  
It turns out in her little vacation, she had brought in a chaurus and a spider. She didn't give me the details (though I can imagine why) but she said that they are completely harmless because of a mutation that removed venom glands, they could only kill small creatures such as rats and rabbits. I was thankful and eager to try it out, but it was the middle of the night and I was tired.  
I looked at the calender in my room before I went to bed. I had marked the day of the werewolf competition. We still had not recieved any extra information but that didn't stop us from going. I went to bed horny, fantasizing about werewolf cocks.  
I got a good nights sleep and got out of bed the next day feeling refreshed. There were a couple people downstairs eating breakfast, travellers staying at the inn. I went outside and saw Thaena gathering the mail from the courier, luckily, no requests outside of Falkreath were made. I stopped her as she was walking back.  
"Mornin' Thaena. I wanted to ask, hows the construction going?"  
She pointed one finger towards the building site, from the looks of it, it was almost finished. "A week or two and it'll be completely built! I'm so excited, maybe after this we can go global. We're going to need a lot more employees though, we will have almost quadruple the rooms and we need enough maids, cooks, and waiters to satisfy all of them."  
"Shouldn't be a problem, right? We get more and more clients every day. Anyway, excited for the werewolf party?"  
"Yes, we should prepare for the tournament to better our chance of winning."  
"Should we bring the other whores, especially the Argonian?"  
"I don't think so. It should be between us, as the founders of Animal Mansion, you know?"  
"I think so too, and it wouldn't seem fair if we had like 5 contestants from the Animal Mansion."  
"Oh yeah, Ryan, forgot to tell you. I thought you would have come earlier but today, we have a client."  
"We always have clients."  
"Yes but this one is willing to pay a large sum of gold to see us in action with all of our animals, both of us."  
I felt my insides tingle in eagerness.  
"Looking forward to it, what time?"  
"5 hours from now, clean out your bum while we're waiting."  
She walked into the Mansion after that response. I still wanted to see the inside of the inn so I headed towards it. It was twice the size of the Animal Mansion, there were so many doors inside of it. It was completely empty right now but I could imagine the amount of travellers staying here, it would rival the other inn's, maybe even beat them because of the Animal Mansion right next to it.  
I left the building and closed the door behind me. It was time to take a nice hot bath and then help Thaena with whatever she needed until the client arrived.  
I was cleaning the dishes when a Khajit merchant walked in. Thaena smiled and asked for his name, he replied with Ma'dran. Thaena looked in the ledger and smiled, looked at me and said, "It's time." She led him down into the basement, I told our employees to take care of the other jobs while we were gone then headed downstairs to meet with Thaena.  
She and the Khajit were in the biggest room. It was the first one you saw because it was directly in front of the stairs. We rarely used that room, it was mostly reserved for parties where we would fuck a dog or two in front of many guests, but it was in reverse this time. We would fuck many animals in front of a single guest.  
We had our own person for feeding and bringing in the animals to the basement, he wasn't a whore but Thaena said he looked like he would have been a good one.  
"I'd like for you to bring all of them down."  
"All of them?"  
"Yes, every single of one of them."  
He sighed and went out through the cellar doors. I walked into the room and saw Thaena getting ready to strip. Ma'dran was sitting on one of the chairs, admiring Thaena's thin but not at all frail body. I saw a couple of things on the floor, the bellyriding saddle, the half a wooden barrel, and a glass butt plug.  
I took off my slippers and started doing the same. Thaena whispered the game plan as we stripped. The Khajit was staring at me the entire time, I could barely pay attention to what she was saying but I got the order of it remembered. Skeevers, dogs, horses, sabrecat, bear, Chaurus', Spiders, troll, then boar. It would be my first time with the Chaurus' and Spiders and it would also be Thaena's first time with the bear. She was in for a world of pleasure.  
The Khajits eyes were very distracting and very arousing. He scanned every part of my body as I fully stripped, then said, "Come. This one likes the boy." I nervously walked towards him, his eyes watched my half hard prick dangle. I turned around and slowly sat down on his lap. The door suddenly opened and the boar trotted in, oinking in excitement. The door closed as he walked back up to fetch another animal.  
Ma'dran moved his hands from the bench to my stomach. His furry paws left a tingling sensation as he traced a line from my hips to my nipples, carefully caressing them as he leaned forward. His rough tongue ran from my neck to behind my ears, then again, and again. I tilted my head slightly backwards and moaned softly.  
Thaena stopped paying attention to us and healed the pigs ballsacks to get as much cum as possible, I assumed she would do the same with the rest of the animals. Her head turned around swiftly as I yelped. Ma'dran had bit my shoulders lightly, but he still drew blood. He pulled his teeth out, a single drop of blood ran down from the wound. I quickly covered my shoulder and healed myself, but the blood still stained my skin.  
The merchant advanced with his foreplay, his hands shifted towards my nether region. One hand cupped my balls while the other was gripped on my dick, his rough thumb stroking my member and extending it to its full length. I could feel his own dick stir from beneath me, the only question was how long he was going to wait.  
The door opened again, this time it was the horses. The skeevers skurried in soon after. Thaena got to work on healing all four skeevers and our two horses. I wondered if Thaena was just a tad bit jealous that I was getting all this special treatment, but she must have known by now that some clients prefer one over the other.  
Ma'dran moved under me, he lifted me slightly and pulled his pants down. My legs were spread across his as he sat me down. He wasn't completely hard yet, but I could estimate his length just by looking down, and he was definitely going to be very large. The best way to describe his cock would be like a dog and sabrecat penis mixed together. It had the bright pink color of the sabrecats and the barbs (unfortunately), but it had the shape of a dogs, except instead of a knot, he just had more girth.  
His hand moved under me, and every so slowly, he slipped in two fingers. His furry fingers rubbed against that spot, the one that just feels so good. It's like he knew exactly where it was. My moans must have aroused him even more, because now it was standing upright and it's shear size was astounding.  
Even with me on top of him, his cock reached further up than mine did. I wrapped my hand around its meatiest spot, or tried to, my fingers were so close to touching but it never did. I released his cock multiple strings of his slimy fluids fell onto my own cock. "Are you ready?" He whispered. "Please." I begged.  
His large hands grabbed at my ass, then lifted it up lightly. I did my part and guided his rough cock so that it rested at my prostate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited. He slowly dropped me down, I winced in pain as his many bristles slid past my anal ring. The deeper he pushed, the worse it felt. I wasn't sure if I was bleeding yet but his wide girth kept any liquid from escaping as he continued to dig deeper into me.  
Right when the pain was the worst, he stopped. I looked down and saw that he had gotten all of it into me. "This one is glad that someone was able to take it all, never has someone taken all of Ma'drans cock, no human at least." He got up from his chair with my still on him, I couldn't see his arms under his cloak but he must have been fairly strong to lift me with such ease. He kneeled down on the floor and pulled himself out, I whimpered in pain as his cock popped out. Surprisingly, there was no blood.  
"Turn around, on your knees." I did as he told me, I got in the doggystyle position and raised my abused ass in the air. This time, he grabbed onto my thighs and stuffed it all inside of me. I yelled loudly, I wasn't prepared for that at all. He pulled back a few inches and slammed it all inside of me again. I gritted my teeth as his bristles tore apart my insides.  
Each time he thrusted, there was a weird noise. I don't know if that was the noise it made when your prostate was being shredded or if it was because of the slime on his cock, I hoped it was the latter. Amidst my scream of pain, the door opened again. The dogs and sabrecat walked in, I remembered that I would have to go through the same pain again with the sabrecat.  
I slammed my fist at the ground, this time it felt expontentially worse, he had definitely broken something this time. Thankfully, he was getting close, I heard him panting and gripping my thighs a little harder, his claws dug into the skin and drew just a little blood. Finally, he slammed it all into me again, but for the last time. A stream of hot cum flowed out from his penis, it burned when it was in contact with whatever wounds were inside of me. I groaned as he let out his final spurt, he slapped my ass and pulled out. No cum flowed out, it was too deep into me and my ass was raised.  
The door opened again, the troll stomped in and Thaena lit up her hands again, she was starting to get tired. I had to heal myself as well, I was starting to heal the wounded area when the cum shifted and burned the raw area. I lost focus and had accidentily overhealed myself, I was almost as tight as an anal virgin. I cursed under my breath, this would be a hell of a lot harder now.  
Fortunately, healing my prostate means that my anus is out of practice, I would be able to take all of these animals without breaking, but just barely. I was thankful that Thaena had started small with the skeevers.  
I took over Thaena's job of restoring the animals cum while she rested. A few minutes later, all of the animals were here. This was the first time that they had all been brought together, and they seemed uneasy especially with the troll, bear, and sabrecat there. Thaena had healed one more thing, Ma'dran. He was as horny as ever again but he restrained himself and just slowly masturbated the entire time.  
The skeevers were first on the list, their dicks were only the size of an average human dick, which was easy to take even for a beginner, but the way Thaena said we would do it was two skeevers for each of us. Double penetration as a male that just accidentily healed his prostate back to tip-top shape was not going to be pleasant.  
Thaena walked over to the skeevers, I did the same and we both bent down in front of them. The other animals saw this as an invitation for them as well but we quelled them before it got bad. One of the skeevers jumped up on top of Thaena, claiming her butthole, another one crawled underneath her to fuck her vagina. I could tell she was still weirded out by the skeevers, though she seemed fine with the insects.  
Another skeever tried to jump on top of her, but she shoo'd him away. He hissed and jumped on top of me instead, my tight asshole was too small for him to get into easily so I had to use my hand to get him in. The Khajit's cum and the Skeevers slime was enough lubricant to get all of him in in one try. The other one walked underneath me and flipped over, he waited for me to guide him in as well. I stuck a finger in my ass to make sure there was enough room just for the tip, I could work my way after that. I took my finger out and moved down onto the second skeevers dick, getting in just his head before I felt overstretched.  
I looked over to the side, it seemed Thaena was doing good, both of the skeevers were humping rapidly at their own individual holes. My situation was completely different, one of the skeevers was thrusting in and out in quick succession while the other one was still waiting for me to get him all inside. I was a bestial disaster. I didn't want Thaena to find out that I had overhealed myself and overreact or postpone this, and it would also save me some embarressment, so I guess I had no other choice but to force it all in.  
I pushed myself down and groaned in agony as 3, 4, 5, then all 6 inches went inside. I felt like I was a millimeter away from tearing myself a new asshole. Both of them started thrusting rapidly now, I whimpered in pain as the intense friction of their cocks burned my insides. "You good?" Thaena asked me. I tried to hide the pain and smiled, "All good here."  
A minute of this heated torture passed, Thaena shuddered in disgust as the two Skeevers let their load loose inside of her. Soon after, the skeever on top came inside of me. The warm cum soothed my insides but burned a little at the anal ring. He stopped thrusting but he couldn't get out with the other one still fucking me.  
The rats on Thaena dismounted and the boy took them back to their room. Thaena waited on the other skeever to finish. Another minute passed, I had gotten used to being this stretched open by then but it still felt really hot inside of me. The rat screeched and dumped his semen by the spurts. The two skeevers then dismounted me and went out the room to meet up with their brothers.  
A trickle of yellowish cum ran down my thighs from my gaping ass. I wiped it off and tasted the cum, still as nasty as ever. "That boy knows how to fake moans doesn't he. This one will be back for him soon enough." I thanked the Khajit but didn't tell him I wasn't faking. Thaena was glad that I finally finished, that means that we could both move on to the dogs.  
Rex and Ripper were the two dogs she had chosen, mostly because they were the biggest. They were no longer the young pups that they when we first had sex, they were full grown now, in their private region as well. They were a little less than a foot long, and the size of their knots were absolutely humongous. There was no way I could do this.  
Thaena got to work on getting the dogs aroused, she went under Rex and started caressing his sheath. I nervously did the same. Soon enough, their dicks were at full length, throbbing and spurting pre everywhere. Thaena wasted no time, she crawled in front of Rex and he mounted her.  
My heart was pounding from the fear of pain, I got on my knees and raised my ass in the air anyway. Ripper got on top of me, his paws were pushing my lower body towards his crotch as his cock sprayed its copious amounts of pre everywhere. He repeatedly humped at the air until he found his mark. I yelled as 8 inches of his cock suddenly slipped in.  
He showed no mercy, his intense speed and length tore open my prostate for what felt like the first time. I groaned loudly as his knot kept hitting the entrance to his goal. The burning pain returned again, but from deeper inside of me. His hot cock ravaged my insides, I wanted him to stop so badly.  
I heard Thaena yell in pleasure, it seemed Rex had gotten his knot inside and that meant Ripper would get his prize soon enough. His onslaught continued for a short while until I felt my ass start to open up to accept his large knot, a few thrusts later it had slipped in and then gotten out. I yelled in misery each time, each thrust it grew larger, and each thrust it hurt even more, until finally it grew too big for him to be able to pull out. 12 inches of his cock lodged deep inside of me, growing and growing to even larger widths. I screamed in agony as his knot inflated and as a steady stream of cum started to flow from his swollen cock.  
The pain from there only got worse. I felt his oversized cock start growing to unfathomable sizes. I tried to keep myself from screaming, so I clenched my teeth and balled my fists and groaned instead. It seemed Thaena and Ma'dran noticed something was off, I was either acting and overdoing it, or I was actually being hurt by the sex. "This one is worried." the merchant said. "Yeah, something is off." Thaena was getting suspicious as well. "You alright, Ryan?" I put my head down and said through my clenched teeth, "Don't worry about me." Of course, she didn't believe me, "Don't overdramatize this."  
A few minutes of gut-wrenching agony later, I felt him stop pumping his boiling hot semen. I sighed in relief because it would mean that he would start shrinking. His knot stayed the same size for a few minutes, by then I had gotten used to its width, then it started deflating. I relaxed and tried to get my stamina back up from the countless minutes of moaning, screaming, and groaning.  
I heard a loud pop erupt next to me. A little bit of cum flew across the room, one drop hit my forearm. It looked like Rex had dismounted her and was now licking at his shrinking cock. Soon enough I felt Ripper tugging and trying to get his cock out. I prepared myself for the pain of my anal ring being torn open. I screamed at the same time as the pop of his cock coming out. I shuddered in pain as Ripper got off of me, a few drops of his watery cum fell on the floor as I shaked for a few seconds.  
"Give us a minute, Ma'dran. I need to talk to Ryan." Thaena crawled on her knees like a dog, careful not to spill any of the cum. "Ryan, tell me when you last had sex." In between breaths, I said "A few days ago." She frowned and said, "Then what's wrong? You look like you're in actual pain." I guess I had no choice but to tell her the truth. "I may have overhealed myself. I can continue though, don't stop because of me." She shook her head and said, "We have to stop, or at least you." "We can't stop Thaena, we need the gold and the practice." "Fine, just stop when it's too much okay?"  
She crawled back over to the horses. She was considerate and chose Billy has her partner, I had the smaller horse. I remembered what happens when either of those horses came with a full sack, it would completely fill my stomach and then leave my ass or my throat. My ass, even after the huge knot, was still too tight for the cum to leave through there.  
Thaena stood up but still bent over under the horse, Billy was already horny after our performance with the dogs. She slipped his horse cock into her vagina, she started moaning in pleasure after she got half in. I took a deep breath and tried to do the same. I stood up under the horse, I could feel his heartbeat on my back. "Could you get the saddle for me?" Thaena asked Ma'dran. He got up from his seat and tried to get her to bellyride Billy.  
In the meantime, I got under my horse. I wasn't careful and a little bit of cum trickled down onto my thighs. I grabbed his eager and unflared cock and pressed it firmly against my gaping prostate. It slipped in and I pushed it deeper. It went past the chasm that Ripper's knot had left behind and parted the rest of my insides. I gritted my teeth as a few inches went in, his cock pushed the cum deeper into my bowels, along with his plentiful amounts of pre. I got a foot of his cock into me, it felt like I was about to be ripped in half but I could still push more and more into me. A large bulge clearly indicated how deep he was inside of me, and above the bulge was a large deposit of warm cum. Both were travelling upward ever so slowly.  
Ma'dran went back to his seat, I assumed he got the saddle on and that Thaena had gotten all of his length into her. I heard the saddle creak as Thaena bounced herself on his cock, moaning loudly each thrust. I was only halfway with the horse cock, it felt like my chest and stomach were on fire, I endured anyway. I took it inch by inch, until I had achieved in getting his monstrous cock into me. The horse whinnied and I yelled as his cock shifted my entire body. After that, I secured myself by grabbing onto his front legs and moving back and forth.   
Because my insides were tightly wrapped around his huge cock, I had to move slowly. I groaned in pain as my heat inside of me intensified. I kept moving back and forth for the next few minutes, I felt the pain start to subside very slowly. I heard Thaena next to me yell in pleasure as Billy's cock flared. There was an enormous bump on the space between her belly and chest where his cock was. Her belly inflated and grew larger and larger, a small stream of cum trickled out of her vagina and hit the floor.  
I was still watching her when my horse buckled and thrusted his entire length into me once again, but with his cock flared. I screamed as the enlarged head spread apart my inner tunnels. Buckets of cum started pouring into me, flowing into my stomach and mixing with the others. In just a few seconds, I was beginning to feel the weight of it all. My stomach continued to grow and grow, I felt myself starting to cramp from all the pressure. When my stomach couldn't take any more, I felt the warm pool of cum start to rise upwards and upwards. I prepared myself as it grew a little harder to breath. I smelled the oaty scent of horse cum and even tasted it in my mouth. I was on the verge of choking when he stopped pumping his cum into me.  
The horse cock unflared and started softening, in a matter of seconds it plopped out. A river of cum flowed out and splattered on the floor, but stopped a few seconds later as I bent my ass upwards to prevent any more from falling out. The horses trotted away, he careful not to hit me with his legs. I looked over to the side and saw that Thaena was already getting started with the sabrecat. She was stroking the cat's half hard cock. I plugged my asshole with my hand and waddled over.  
I got on my knees and raised my ass like Thaena was doing. I clasped my hands around his rough member and stroked it as well. Once he was completely hard, I presented my eager ass to him as Thaena moved to the side. The sabrecat got behind me and licked at my prostate with his rough tongue, then moved forward to mount me. I clenched my teeth and groaned as he penetrated deep into me. The bristles were a lot sharper and larger than any khajit's, so I was already bleeding. I punched the floor as it scratched my insides and as my anal ring stretched beyond my limits.  
Right when I was about to pass out, I felt large, leathery and warm balls slap my ass. The sabrecat pushed in the last inch and let loose his load. I cramped up even more as my stomach expanded past what I thought was possible. My stomach touched the ground after the sabrecat was done with me. He yanked his cock out of me and I yelled in return. I was shaking from pain when Thaena healed my wounds quickly, she even closed my prostate so that none of the cum could come out.  
I sat up and continued shaking for a little while longer. Now it was Thaena's turn with the bear. She got up and nuzzled the brown bear. Cum was leaking out of both her holes, but not for long. The bear knocked her to the ground to claim his prize. The bear walked over her with his bumpy and hard cock out all the way. In a few seconds, she was already squirting out her love juices and animal cum from the pure pleasure of his cock. Her loud moans filled the room, and the juices from her multiple orgasms puddled under her. Amidst one of her plentiful orgasms, the bear roared and thrust his entire shaft into her. Her eyes rolled back as the bear bred her. Her stomach reached the floor as well, but just barely. The bear got off of her and pulled his cock out slowly. Her legs shaked as she let out another orgasm.  
Cum flowed out from both holes, as she had lost control of her muscles. Her stomach started to deflate slowly until she regained control over her body. The bear had walked off to a corner of the room and prepared to sleep. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked Thaena. "Y-yes." She mummered, barely able to construct that word.  
I stood up slowly and stumbled over to the next animals, the two Chaurus that Thaena had retrieved on her little break. The two insects that Thaena had brought were very large in size. I think the breed of it was called chaurus reaper, they were both the size of Billy. I peaked underneath them as they chittered, I couldn't see a penis but I did see a slit where it might come out of. I was studying the creature when I saw Thaena crawl next to me and spoke. "I got to tell you something. The spiders and chaurus' have sperm that form into eggs, lots of them."  
I heard of people being raped by these large insects before, they were tired, hungry, thirsty, and threw up sometimes from the oviposition. And on top of that, if the person couldn't shit out the eggs in time, the spiderlings or infant chaurus would hatch anyway and try to get out any way possible. The lucky ones had their ass opened to insane depths when they didn't shit it out in time, the others had their stomachs torn open or choked to death from the creatures trying to escape through their mouth. I was starting to have second thoughts when Thaena reassured me. "I know what you're thinking, we can just wash out the cum before it forms into eggs or just lay them, I'm pretty sure we're both loose enough. They're the size of large apples but we can still do it, I'm pretty sure."  
Thaena bent over in front of her own Chaurus after that sentence, he chittered and snapped his mandibles before moving on top of her. I looked at the Chaurus' slit and saw his foot-long member, it was very smooth and wide, 3.5 inches in width. I saw a little flesh on the tip of his cock, portruding from his sleek exoskeleton. The ground underneath him puddled with pre, he could fill a bucket in just a few minutes. Thaena backed up into his dick, she winced as her anus stretched to lengths that she could barely take.  
I turned my head back towards my own partner. His member was already portruding thanks to Thaena's display. I cupped my hands and placed it under his leaking cock. The warm pre filled my hand and overflowed in just a few seconds. I moved my hand towards my mouth and drank from it. It was sticky, salty, and bitter, I swallowed it all down and ignored the bad aftertaste. I bent over in front of my eager mate, the Chaurus shifted forward in return. I felt his large cock pressing against my asshole, just waiting to tear it open.  
I gasped in pain as it entered, stretching me to new widths that I've never achieved before. Inch by inch he went in, I could feel my stomach about to burst open from the size of his cock and the gallons of pre he dumped into me. I gripped his legs tighter as he pushed more than half of his length. I felt the warmness of cum start to rise from my stomach to my chest again, seeking a way to escape the pressure. I tasted the recognizable taste of horse cum and I started to salivate at a higher rate like I was about to regurgitate (bars?).  
As I grew closer to fitting in his entire length, I also grew closer to vomiting out semen. I reached back with one hand to see just how much was left, and to my surprise, there was only a couple inches to go. The Chaurus chittered constantly, probably in complaint of how tight his mate was, he continued pushing his length in anyway.   
Just as soon as he had pushed what was left, I felt a liquid start bubbling from the back of my throat. The taste of horse cum grew stronger as a frothy liquid started to come out from inside of me. I started rapidly drooling a mixture of my spit and the cum of many creatures. It stopped for a second as the Chaurus retracted, then gushed out for another second as he slammed it all back in. I was starting to black out from the lack of air, I couldn't breath enough through my nose and my mouth was occupied at the moment. I tried to relax and to take deeper breaths but the rapid thrusts of the Chaurus took my breath away each time.  
I hadn't taken notice before but it felt like the Chaurus was way deeper into me. The burning pain was supposed to be subsiding, but it instead reached further and further into me. A few minutes later, the cum had covered the entire ground beneath us, and it looked like Thaena was about to start drooling cum as well. The taste of the sperm was slightly more bitter now, still mostly horse but there was a hint of skeever. By now there was no denying the fact that the Chaurus cock was growing. I felt throbs of his cock all the way in my chest, and it was still growing. He continued to pound my ass to no end, I could feel every part inside of me being forced to spread open to make way for his cock.  
"Open your mouth, this one is close." Ma'dran finally spoke. I hadn't payed much attention to him but it looked like he was masturbasting the entire time. I obeyed and opened my mouth as wide as I could to accept his huge cock. I felt my jaws try to unhinge as his bristles brushed past my lips without scratching them. He shoved it deeper and deeper into my mouth and eventually plug my throat with his sheer size. My throat bulged as his cock went deeper and deeper until I could feel his balls on my chin.  
With nowhere to escape, the cum had no choice but to force my insides to open. My stomach started to expand once again, I cramped up and almost passed out. Then all of the sudden, I felt the Chaurus cock suddenly whip back into the exoskeleton. Most of the pressure was relieved, but not for long.  
It was like a leak in a dam. A fountain of cum poured into me from the Chaurus, I started cramping again and I couldn't handle it anymore. I went unconscious for a few seconds at a time, each time I came to, the pain was worse than ever. I heard Ma'dran start moaning as he let his came as well. I felt every tunnel in my body start to widen to make room. It didn't help that Thaena had restored the Khajit's balls as well, he was cumming over three times his original amount.  
Surprisingly, the Chaurus finished first. I thanked the gods as the insect pulled his member out, which allowed for more room for the cum. As soon as his cock was out, something else was in. Only a drop of cum was out before Thaena had pushed the glass butt plug in. "Not yet, Ryan." I cursed in my head, I wanted nothing but to be rid of the cum. I felt my ass start to shrink around the shape off the plug, Thaena was healing me! Then, a slight pop noise erupted as she yanked it out. My ass closed back into its original state.  
Finally, Ma'dran finished cumming. He pulled his cock out from my mouth and went back to his seat. I looked at Thaena with pleading eyes, I couldn't speak or I would vomit. I looked at the ground in defeat after she turned away. The floor as covered with white fluids, there was more on my side than there was on Thaena's.  
I bent down in front of the next animal, a frostbite spider. My swollen stomach cramped as I bent forward and I threw up more cum on the floor. The steaming hot semen burned my throat as it escaped the only way it could. Then without a warning, the spider, who was a little smaller than the Chaurus, mounted me. It's furry legs pressed against my arms and thighs.  
The spiders cock was unlock anything I've ever seen. It was 8 inches long and 5 inches wide at the thickest point. When its closed, it looks like a bulb with a straight cut through it. I was unsure where it would ejaculate from because there was no hole or anything. As it's wide tip pressed against my asshole, I worried that it might open up inside of me.  
I grabbed onto its front two legs and helped him try and penetrate me. He started chittering as my ass finally opened up to accept it. Cum poured out for just a second before the anal ring was clogged by his immense girth. Anything past just a quarter of his dick was painful. I stopped pushing with him at that point and instead pulled lightly to try and make it slower.  
Thaena groaned and breathed heavily next to me, even though she had done it before it was still difficult. I turned my head over and saw that she was almost there. She was just a centimeter away from the widest point. I, on the other hand, was nowhere close. I was already at my limit. "Please, let me rest." I begged the spider, I was scared of being torn in half. "Just stop there, p-please." Of course he didn't understand me, nor did he want to. I pulled as hard as I could to get myself away, but the spider was far stronger. He seemed to match my strength with such ease, I was still being pushed onto his cock at the same painful pace.  
Thaena yelped as she got over the girth of his cock and the rest slipped in. I assumed she would be alright after that because it was about the same as a dog knot, but instead the pain for her had only started. I saw her hips widen a little bit, then she screamed out loud. The spider dick must have opened or something, and it would hurt far worse for me.  
Her yelling filled the room and a moment later, I started yelling as well. I wanted it to be over already, to be as soon as possible. I let go off his legs and it caught him by surprise. The bulbous cock stuffed me to the brim. My broken asshole closed around the base of his cock. And for a second, it felt normal. Then a wave of searing and intense pain washed over me as the penis snapped open inside of me, 8 inches wide? 10? I wouldn't know. I screamed as loud as I could until something broke inside of me. My body went limp, another state of semi-consciousness like the time with the orcs.  
I couldn't yell anymore, only my eyes could move. My head dangled down between my arms, a perfect angle to watch my stomach start to inflate even more. As I watched my abdomen grow, feeling returned to me, and at such an unfortunate time too. Through the pain, I felt something else, like a snake slithering inside of me. I continued screaming in agony as the spiders organ moved deeper and deeper into me. The searing pain of sex moved into my chest, where a bulge that outlined my inner tunnels moved upwards and upwards.  
All of the sudden, I couldn't scream anymore. My eyes bulged in surprise and in terror, he had plugged me. I felt warm semen flow upwards and upwards but hit something, unable to escape. A few seconds later, my entire body cramped and my body shut down from being filled with pain. My head fell down again and I watched my chest and stomach grow in size. If it weren't for my belly, I'd say that it looked like I had good pecs.  
I saw a stream of white cum somehow start streaming out, it was past my belly so I couldn't tell where it was coming from but maybe my ass was leaking or maybe my stomach had been punctured. Either way, it leaked out a lot slower than what was going in. I found a lot sooner than I thought I would though. My body got working again and the pain returned. This time from everywhere, including my penis.  
Imagine cumming for the 10th time in the past 15 minutes. Then multiply the aching feeling by at least 500, that's what I felt since my penis was the only other way semen could escape. I started weeping as my body felt like it was about to explode, the cum was constantly streaming by the gallons.  
The next minute felt like days. I thanked the divines after the spider stopped cumming. I felt the strange organ start slithering back into the bulbous cock, then it closed. My asshole was numb, which I was thankful for as the spider yanked out his cock. My penis stopped shooting out animal cum as it found a better way to escape. Only a fraction of cum escaped, the spider and chaurus cum somehow stayed inside but it was enough for me to stop cramping. I trembled from the pain and dropped to the ground. "Get up Ryan, just two more." Thaena ordered. She looked like she was about to pass out as well.  
She dragged my hand and groaned, her entire body must have ached like mine. She let go off me at the troll, who was already hard. His giant hands grabbed my body and raised me. My arms and legs dangled in the air as he brought me closer to his cock. I felt it penetrate me with such ease and slide in. My head pounded, as if I wasn't feeling enough pain already. He started stroking me up and down on his cock, which didn't help my headache. I groaned as he dumped a load into me. The outside of his cum started to harden just a little bit before the troll slammed me back onto his cock again for another turn. The cum bubble burst as his cock popped it, and more semen flowed out.  
I wasn't paying attention but he must have came inside of me at least 5 times before Thaena said, "my turn now." The troll shot his last load before setting me on the ground gently. Thaena pulled me under the half barrel, where the pig oinked in anticipation. He got on top of the barrel and easily found my gaping hole. Somehow, he got his entire skinny prick in without breaking the troll's cum and spilling it. He shot his warm cum into me and then his plug. The only room left for his plug was at the entrance, and that's where it flowed to. I felt it hardening around my gaping asshole as his cock wiggled out. I closed my eyes as the plug trapped the chaurus, spider, troll and pig cum inside of my body. The rest of the cum was all over the floor. I fell asleep after warm troll cum splashed on my face as the troll took Thaena for his 4th time.  
My eyes opened and immediately closed as the morning light flooded in. I tried to get up but fell back down, I groaned as my body still ached. I was in my bed when I woke up. Naked but under the blanket. My hands brushed, well not brushed more like slammed into my stomach. I remembered about what happened that night, the sheer amount of cum. I felt around my stomach and felt hard balls, the eggs were already starting to form. It looked like the pig plug had deteriorated but I could still feel the troll cum still trapped in its bubble. I turned my head over to the calender, and realized that I had slept for over a day.  
I took the covers off and saw that my stomach was slightly discolored, some parts were tinted light blue while others were a little whiter than normal, it must have been the eggs. I tried to sit up but found it too difficult with the added weight. I was starving and could use some grub but I couldn't even get up at this rate. Luckily, Bukshan was walking by. "Oh, you're up. Want something to eat?" I took her offer and she returned a minute later with bread and soup. I wolfed it down and asked her a few questions.  
"Where's Thaena?"  
"Same as you, in her bed. I'm guessing you two won't be able to move for a while now."  
She was right, even if we didn't have the eggs, the damage the animals did to us would take days to heal.  
"She said that Skedak and I were in charge until she can get up, which won't be for a few days."  
I asked her a couple questions after that but they were mostly irrelevant to my situation. I found myself extremely tired even after resting for a day, so I went back to sleep. I woke up a few hours later and my stomach grumbled, I was already hungry again. It looked like a maid had left some jerky and bread on my nightstand so I ate those and drank from my water canteen.  
The next day was mostly similar. Eat, sleep, eat, sleep, etc. But in the middle of the day, the troll cum had burst and stained the bed completely. The maids went and picked up the sheets, I even got one of them to help carry me to Thaena room. Thaena smiled when she saw me at the door. She moved over and told the waitress to set me down next to her. Judging the from the size of her stomach, her troll cum had already popped.  
We talked for a couple hours until my sheets were finally cleaned. I was carried back into my room and I fell asleep soon after. I don't remember waking up but I remember my stomach suddenly ache past any cramp that I had gotten from the cum in that gangbang. I clutched my stomach and yelled for help. Another maid went in tried to sooth me down, but that didn't help. The pain continued until it slowly subsided. I passed out after that, returning to my slumber.  
Bukshan told me later that day that it might have been a contraction and that I would have more. She was correct, I had two more that day and three the day after that. By then, my stomach had grown in size as the eggs formed. The colors were more clear and you could see the outline of some eggs.  
I woke up a few hours later, I heard Thaena groaning and yelling in another room, she must be laying her eggs already. The noises stopped half an hour later, I heard feet scurry out, probably the maids carrying the eggs. I was wondering about what we should do with the eggs when I felt a contraction hit. I called for help and two maids ran in, one of them carrying a basket.  
I felt something wet underneath me, I lifted the covers and saw that my own ass was leaking clear fluids. I reached underneath me to feel it and it was sleek like oil but sticky. The pain gradually grew worse, the maids told me to raise my legs in the air and I did. One of them stuck a finger in gently, then a couple more. More fluids seeped out as she stuck in the last finger.  
The maid pulled out her hand from my ass and ordered me to push. I groaned loudly as I pushed, I felt the egg try and move but the passageway was too tight. The maid stuffed her fist in my ass again and pushed it deeper. She moved the egg back into its place as she did that. She took her fist out from my ass and I pushed it again, it was a little bit more successful, the egg was lodged at the halfway point.  
I took a deep breath and pushed again, this time another egg tried to escape and pushed the other egg. I yelled loudly as the egg pressed against my insides that were bruised from the brutal spider cock. I felt the egg right at the exit, the surface of it was visible but I couldn't stretch wide enough to get it out. The argonian maid pressed her fingers around my anal ring, which stretched me out further and more of the egg was visible. I screamed as I pushed again, and the egg plopped out onto the bed along with another gush of the clear stuff.  
My forehead was beaded with sweat, 1 egg down, hell of a lot more to go. The argonian handed the egg to the other maid, it was a chaurus egg and it looked pretty. She put it down in the basket gently. The argonian maid put her attention back to me. She pressed my prostate again as I pushed, this egg was considerably smaller and went out with ease. It looked like a pearl, it was the spider egg. I subconsciously pushed out another spider egg, which also went into the basket.  
For the next hour, I layed eggs like hen. Towards the end, my asshole was so ravagely torn open that I could lay each one in seconds. In total, I laid 43 eggs. 23 chaurus and 20 spider eggs. Thaena had 38 so I was glad that I at least beat her in numbers. I immediately fell asleep after the last egg, when I came to I started whimpering in pain, the absence of the eggs was horrendous, the emptiness inside of me was too great to bear. I calmed myself down with a spell and healed my prostate after that. I had trouble walking for a while but got back on my feet a day later.  
We decided to give the eggs away to whoever wanted it. The spiders and chaurus' would take the same traits as their parents and not have venom glands. They could be trained like dogs and also be neutered to remove any chance of rape, and we successfuly gave away all of them. Thaena and I agreed that we should wash out the cum next time unless we needed another one of them.  
With just a week until the werewolf competition, Thaena and I had to prepare. Thankfully, Thaena had found a rare book detailing werewolf biology. The book stated that werewolf genitalia kept the structure and shape of the werewolf's penis in its human state, but it would double or sometimes even triple in size, and it had a knot if the werewolf had reached stage 2. Stage 2 werewolves are actually more mature werewolves, they have more fur and more similarities to a wolf than a stage 1, they are also stronger and faster and have better senses.  
In the week that we had to prepare, we took up as many clients as our asses could handle. We rested on the last day to regain our stamina. Thaena and I headed out for Whiterun the next day, the letter also said that we could not have any sex for the next three days, which is about how long it would take to ride there.  
I avoided my parents house when I came to Whiterun. I kept my head down throughout town so the locals wouldn't notice me. When we reached the Companions and their hold, we knocked on the door and waited. A burly orc opened the door and said that no visitors would be allowed today. Thaena showed him the letter and the orc smiled and let us in. The stronghold was filled with people of all races. Most of them were strong men, the women and the weak ones were all naked, they were probably the contestants.  
A moment after we stepped inside, an argonian man stood behind me. "Let me help you take this off." He pulled me to his chest and stripped me slowly. I could feel his prick pressed up against my body as he took off my shirt and then my pants. Another person stripped Thaena next to me.  
We walked towards the center of the room for no apparant reason. I heard snark remarks across the room, "The things I would do to that boy," "Can't wait to stick my meat in that," and others. I was used to catcalling by now but I couldn't help but blush. Thaena got a slap on her ass cheek as we walked past countless horny men. I saw a table full of food and my mouth watered, I hadn't eaten an actual meal since I had left. I took a plate and walked around the table, there were so many things to choose from.  
I got many smacks on the ass as I bent over next to them to get food. I ate enough to sate my appetite but made sure not to eat too much. I regrouped with Thaena after I finished. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed across the room. "Looks like we have everyone here, are you all ready!?" Everyone cheered loudly, except for the confused contestants. "Would the whores be so kind to line up over there?" He pointed at the "stage" which was only a step higher than the rest of the floor. The naked people shuffled past, Thaena and I did so too. We received more slaps as we brushed past the crowd nervously.  
There were around 15 contestants, and maybe 100 men, not all of them were Companions. We stood shoulder to shoulder with the others, one of them was already rock hard. The announcer spoke loudly again, "Now the rules for the newcomers! It is very simple, you pass out, you're disqualified, you tap out, disqualified, any spells and, well you guessed it, disqualified! We will all have our turn, one way or another. Let's call up the first 15 people to have a ride with these lovely bodies!"  
He called out a few names that I don't recognize or remember. They all cheered and stripped themselves of their armor. They all chose their partner and a tall argonian man had chosen me. I looked around to make sure I hadn't gotten the short end of the stick but was glad to see that all of the men had more or less the same penis size. It looked like the announcer knew what he was doing when he chose these people. It even looked like he saved the Khajit's for a later round, which I was thankful for.  
A man walked around with small vials and handed them out to the women, I recognized it immediately since Thaena drank one everyday. The potion eliminated any chance of pregnancy and it would introduce no side effects. The man handed Thaena a vial and she drank it down and set it back down on the platter. He skipped over me and handed one to the woman next to me. After she finished gulping it down, she held out her hand to me. "You're the newbie, huh?" I shook her hand and replied, "Yeah, first time here." She let go of my hand and went to her spot. "I'm Aela, I'm a Companion. I've got lot's of practice doing this sort of thing, so I've been the champion for the past few years. Good luck."  
I thanked her and was about to say something else when my partner stepped forward. I turned around to show him my ass as he continued moving towards me. "Now some rules for the men." The announcer spoke again. "No choking, we don't want to give others a disadvantage. No fighting over who gets who, or neither of you will get your turn. And nothing too rough. Slapping, agressive fucking, fingers in the mouth, heck, even makin them lick your toes are fine if you're into it."  
With that being said, the big men stepped forward. I felt scaly hands push my back down and bend me over. The hands moved over to my hips and I felt a hard cock right on my tailbone.  
I don't think I've detailed an Argonian cock before, though I've been with plenty Argonian men as clients. Their cocks were red or pink, it portruded from a slit but they still had ballsacks. It didn't have scales or anything, it was just slick and smooth and pretty plain. My partners cock was around 8 inches long, and like most of these reptilians, it almost doubled in girth halfway around the tip and the center.  
I felt his cock start poking in. His hands pulled me towards him and his cock pushed in. In one swift motion, he had stuffed his entire cock into me. After that, he mauled my ass as fast as he could. I didn't want to waste energy by moaning, so I grunted at each twinge of pleasure I felt.  
My ass was already red and bruised from the multiple slaps I had recieved, but he grabbed one cheek and massaged it with his thumb as he thrust repeatedly. I heard groans of pleasure behind me, he was getting close to cumming.  
My ass started burning a little. I was at a disadvantage compared to the women because I couldn't naturally lubricate myself, though after this, the cum would be the lubricant I would need for the next round.  
The Argonian slammed my ass to his pelvic region, and let out a loud moan as he shot his load into my bowels. He moved me back and forth a little bit more to milk out one last spurt then he pulled his cock out. The crowd cheered both of us on after they saw the white cum run down my thighs. It grew cold quickly, I hated the feeling of cold cum on my skin.  
A minute after me, the last one dumped his load into a rather fat man. The 15 men went back into the crowd without bothering to put their clothes back on, they probably knew they would be called for another round. The announcer stood on top of a table again, "Looks like no one passed out yet, no one usually does until we bring the wolves in. Anyway, for round 2."  
He called more names over, and 15 more people came forward. Their cocks hard and an inch bigger than the last. Looks like the change in size would gradually grow bigger. An elf stood in front of me and waited for the others to take their positions.  
I knew that we would have so many rounds of sex that fatigue would hit before any sort of pain. I had to make sure I didn't ejaculate myself or move to much. I would have to let them do everything and not fight against any kinks they might have.  
Finally, the elf started moving. "Get on your knees." He told me, and I obeyed. I got down in front of him and then he slapped his hard dick across my cheek. A bit of precum flew and almost hit my eye. I opened my mouth but he continued hitting me with his cock, my mouth made a popping noise whenever he hit me. The elf laughed out loud and hit me with a rhythm before sticking his cock into my mouth.  
I closed my lips around his member and used my tongue to freely play with it. The elf bobbed my head back and forth as he moaned. My jaws were starting to hurt after a while but then he assumed control. He placed his other hand on my head this time, I prepared for him to start thrusting his cock into my throat.  
He slammed my head onto his bushy area, I choked on his cock as it slid into my throat. I felt him ruffle my hair as he shot cum down into my throat. I got a good taste of his bitter cum as he took his cock out.  
It looked like the elf came early, I had to wait a few minutes for the rest of them to finish. I studied the other contestants as I waited. It seemed they all had the same plan as me, conserve energy and try to endure it all instead of making it worthwhile. The only person moaning was this boy, maybe 16 or younger. I wondered if it was his first time as well since he seemed so inexperienced.  
The elf went back into the crowd, the others followed and the announcer called up more people. I looked over to the boy and he looked tired, there was no doubt that he would be disqualified first, not that I wanted him to.  
I smelled something bitter and salty in the air, I looked at the direction of the smell and saw Thaena dripping cum and a frothy mixture of cum and piss from her holes. A reminder that these men had fetishes that we would have to satisfy.  
This time, another Argonian came forth. His cock was bigger than the Elf's but nowhere near what I couldn't handle. I bent down in front of him but that wasn't what he wanted. Instead he gently pushed me down on the ground. I laid out flat on my back and watched as he got on his back too. He pulled me closer towards him, I was confused at first but I recognized the position. It was a scissoring position where one leg would be over me and the other would be under me.  
It was mostly used for lesbian sex (which Thaena had demonstrated with a client) but I guess it could be possible with argonians since their penises could bend downwards a lot easier. It was also a good position for those with a foot fetish (again, Thaena had demonstrated that in front of me).  
As he pulled me closer and closer, his scaly feet got closer as well. I opened my mouth to accept it, and at the same time his cock had penetrated me, his toes had reached my mouth. I licked around the sharp claws on his feet and cleaned it, ridding it of dirt and cum that he had stepped on.  
Unfortunately, since this was an awkward position, we had to work together to create full length strokes. I matched his tempo so that when he pulled back, I would as well. It took a lot longer than I thought it would to make him cum and my tongue was tired. I resorted to just sucking on each toe and sometimes licking the top or bottom of the foot.  
Finally, he took his cock out from my ass, he stroked it with a free hand and let his load loose all over my stomach. The cum ran down to the floor as he took his foot from my mouth. "That was a long one, wasn't it? Let's bring in the cat's this time!"   
15 Khajit's were sent forward. All of them had the same cock size to keep it fair, but some of the contestants were sort of scared of their punishing cocks. "Do not fret, we will have a healer patch you up after this. Then, it's the wolves!"  
I bent down in front of my mating partner, he took ahold of me and didn't wait at all. He shoved it down my prostate as soon as he could, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else as his cock seemingly ripped my insides apart. I heard screams and yelling all around me, and sometimes I could hear blood drip when there was just a moment of silence. I could feel a few trickles flowing down to the floor.  
"Stop, stop, please." One person pleaded, and the Khajit muttered and took his cock out. The announcer spoke again, "Looks like someone quit, we will get you healed real quick but Ka'rom is still horny, who wants a second serving?" No one said anything or did anything. The announcer spoke again, "What about you, the nord boy in the middle, you seem to be able to handle one. Well, even if you say no you're getting two. No choice here." I knew he was speaking to me, I was the only one that was kept quiet. "Sure." I meekly said, I was even surprised that I had accepted.  
The other Khajit walked in front of me. "Wait, wait." I thought I was only going to take one at a time, not two at once. Unfortunately, he didn't wait. The one fucking me stopped and picked me up, the other one got closer and pressed his dick in. It was the same style the orcs had used but much worse.  
I could stretch enough to handle two of their dicks at once, but the bristles were the problem. I started yelling in pain as they bounced me up and down on their cocks, the barbs on their cocks dug way deeper and hurt way more.  
They only fucked at half the pace one normally would, which meant I was going to be tortured by their dicks for twice as long. The others had finished long before I had. They both came at the same time, a dark pink mixture flowed out from beneath me as they came. The set me gently on one of the only clean patches on the floor. A healer rushed towards me and stopped the bleeding, but I still remembered the intense pain.  
A moment later, the announcer spoke to the crowd again. "Let's bring out the wolves!" The crowd roared loudly, and a few people came out with tamed wolves on leashes. They barked in eagerness when they saw a bunch of naked people on their knees. The masters of the wolves untied them and the hounds all ran to their respected mate.  
One of them walked behind me. I got up from the floor and got in the doggystyle position. I looked around and sighed when I saw my luck, I had gotten the alpha wolf, the biggest of them all. Two Khajit's and the alpha wolf basically was basically Dibella telling me that I would not win, but maybe Thaena could.  
I got to work on caressing his sheath, and I watched in awe as his dick grew to amazing lengths for a canine. I was over a foot and a half long and the knot was slightly bigger than Rex's or Ripper's. That's not the only amazingly large thing about him, the size of his ballsacks were many times larger than a dogs. I'd say it was comparable to a pigs. I looked around the stage and ot looked like the other wolves were not as large as my wolf. A few inches shorter in length at least but still bigger than Rex or Ripper.  
After his cock made its appearance, I turned around and showed him my gaping asshole. The wolf ran its tongue up and down my asshole, then start to go deeper inside of me, cleaning out the cum and blood. I stifled a moan as his tongue went as deep as it could inside of me. I frowned as his tongue retracted, I adored the warm feeling of his tongue rubbing against my walls softly.  
He jumped on top of me and placed his paws against my sides, I winced as his claws scratched my sides. Not a moment to soon he began humping the air, I tried to guide him but he growled whenever I moved so I let him be. After a few stabs on my ass cheeks, he finally hit his target, which was a big one after those two Khajit, and started thrusting as fast possible. He got half of it in in the first thrust, then made his way to the knot.  
The knot slipped in repeatedly, growing bigger in size each time. I found out in the Animal Mansion that it took twice as many thrusts to get the knot in than it did a few months ago, which probably meant I was making progress. I counted 7 strokes before the knot tied me. Slowly it started inflating, and surprisingly I could see my stomach bulge from the length growing even larger.  
Then a dam burst inside of me. A torrent of cum flowed and I moaned in pleasure, unlike the feeling of cold cum, I enjoyed being filled with warm cum. In a few minutes, my stomach had started to inflate and he was still going strong. The knot was also already the size of a large dog's knot but still growing even further.  
I started to feel uncomfortable, the knot was growing too big for me to handle. The wolf was panting on top of me, his weight was hurting my back as well. I tried to adjust myself so that I would be more comfortable but he barked and nipped at my shoulder. I had no choice but to watch as my crotch area expanded outwards from the size of the huge knot.  
Around 15 minutes in, the wolf had already came as much as a troll would, and the knot was no longer uncomfortable but instead gut-wrenching. By now, everyone, including me, was screaming, groaning, or trying their hardest to not pass out. Someone started sobbing, and a few minutes later they gave up. The announcer announced it and the healer used a spell which had somehow deflated the knot. After seeing that the healer could take the knot out painlessly, another person tapped out.  
Finally, the wolf stopped growing in size. He must have been the size of a cannonball right now, I felt like I was being ripped in half. The hound was still shooting out gallons of cum however. My stomach had already been filled to its max potential and I could feel the cum bubbling upwards slowly. I started tasting metal in my mouth, and the smell of dog cum filled my lungs. I started to salivate very fast and I knew what was coming.  
"Blurgh!" That was the noise that I made when entire cups of hot dog cum poured out from my throat. The taste was unbearable but the searing pain of constantly vomiting was even worse. The crowd cheered at the sight. "Looks like we know who got the alpha." The announcer told everyone.  
The white fluids puddled under me and the wolf still continued cumming. By the time my vision was starting to blur from lack of oxygen, the wolf had suddenly stopped. I threw up a little bit more and then caught my breath. The knot also started to deflate. A few minutes later, a loud pop came from a knot coming out, followed by the sound of cum flowing out. Then another minute passed, another pop. For the next 10 minutes, the sound of the knot escaping rang every minute.  
With me being with the largest wolf, I was naturally the last one, and I was way behind. 20 minutes after the last pop, the wolf slid off and tugged it out. I screamed as his knot popped out, it was the same size as a dogs knot at it's largest point. I collapsed on the ground, which was covered with wolf cum. A large deposit of cum fell from my ass and I felt the pressure in my stomach start to be relieved.  
I didn't hear what the announcer said next, but I knew from the footsteps that someone large was behind me. The man behind me spoke, "Here's a little consolation prize for taking two Khajit's and the Alpha, just to make it a bit more fair for you." I could tell from his voice he was an orc. He lifted my neck and opened my jaws, a dark green liquid poured into my mouth. It was bitter but I swallowed it down. I felt my energy start to replenish but just by a small amount, it was a weak stamina potion.  
It was enough to get me back on my feet and to wake me up a bit. The orc had a cock over a foot long, but after that wolf, it was nothing. Unfortunately, it was messy. He wanted me in a very specific position, my upper back on the ground and my lower body in the air. He took a hold of my left leg and used his other hand grabbed onto a pillar for support. His leg went over mine and his foot rested on my face, with his heel covering my mouth. He squatted over me and went downwards, stuffing his large cock into me.  
I saw a bulge appear and disappear as he humped me. I licked his heel and moaned in pleasure. A few minutes later, he dropped down completely, almost crushing my skull as he came as deep as he could into me. He groaned loudly he shot plentiful amounts of cum. He pulled his cock and let it wait at the entrance. A very warm and watery liquid start shooting into me, I knew he was pissing inside of me.  
My stomach expanded slowly before the piss overflowed and started pouring out from my ass. Some of it even ran all the way down to my neck, which left a sticky trail. He dropped my body to the ground and the piss all poured out. Once the last of it was gone, the announcer called upon more people and even larger men stepped forward.  
A nord walked forward, a burly man, probably the most manliest man I'd ever seen. His cock was 14 inches long, the only other person I've seen that was as large as Skiluk from the orc camp. I happily bent forward in front of him, he scrunched his nose at the smell of orc piss but stuffed his cock in anyway. His large hands grabbed my sides and pulled me towards him with such force. I moaned in glee as someones cock had finally started pleasuring me.  
I pushed back with him, and I didn't even realize it. My cock grew hard again and I wanted more. I heard loud moans around the room as well, men of different races with the same large cock pleasuring a bunch of whores. One female had a very loud orgasm, her legs shook and love juice spurt out. If I was a girl, I'd have done the same many times by now.  
Unfortunately, it had to come to an end. The nord let out a groan as he came, huge ropes of cum painted my insides. He pulled out and went back into the crowd. Soon after, the others finished as well. "Now for the manbeasts! Who wants to rip them apart first?" Everyone shouted, wanting a turn but the announcer already had it planned. He called out 13 names, most of them were the same people as the first round.  
Loud roars erupted in the room, giant 9 feet tall monsters had suddenly spawned. They had similar features of a wolf, claws, teeth, a snout, but they had legs and arms. This was the first time I'd seen a werewolf and I was excited. And it looks the book that Thaena read was correct. Their 8 inch cocks had turned into nearly 16 inches.  
The werewolves growled and chose their mates. One of them, most likely a human or elf, stood in front of me. The lower half of his cock was covered with fur, the top half was black with spots of pink. He easily lifted me with one hand, the other hand kept my arms bound, not that I was going to fight back.  
He slowly slid his cock into me, he had also doubled in circumference so it was a whole new feeling. I watched my stomach bulge from its sheer size, and once he had gotten it all into me, he stopped. I could feel the pulse of his cock, which shook my entire body with it. The werewolf started stroking me with his cock, rubbing me up and down his entire length. I'm only 140 pounds but that was nothing for a beast this strong.  
He increased his speed, which meant he was getting close. I felt hotter and hotter by the second. At one point, I was nothing but a blur because of his speed until he pushed me down on his cock and howled as he came. A bucket of cum dumped into me, and without a knot, the cum could easily escape. It ran down the werewolves thick thighs and expanded the pool of cum that covered the stage. It started dripping down onto lower floor.  
He lifted me off his cock with one hand again and put me on the ground. I shivered in pleasure, wanting more cock to fill the void I felt. The werewolf returned to his human form, he was a breton. It took a minute of loud howls, which got annoying, before all of them finished. One of the men had cum hands free already, that probably meant that he was tired.  
The announcer called forth more werewolves, they howled as they changed to beast form and stepped forward. It looked like changes in size would be gradual for stage 1 werewolves, I hoped the transition to stage 2 would not be too big of a leap.  
Cum was still dripping out of my ass by the time another werewolf took me from behind. As usual, I let them do the work. As he rutted me, I started to feel the effects of being horny for so long. My cock ached with excitement, wanting the release that I denied. I tried to put my mind to other things to try and soften it a little, but the large cock pushing deep inside of me was too good to ignore.  
The werewolf let out a roar and a large deposit of cum. My stomach inflated for a while as he painted my insides white, then pulled out his penis from my ass. He was still spurting fat loads and grunting each time one shot out. He dropped me on my knees and pointed his cock at my face while stroking continously. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. A warm splash on my left cheek, most of it missed but enough hit me to cover the entire area. Another one on my forehead and on the top of my hair, the thick fluids slowly ran down. Then a hit on my chin, some of it even splashed into my mouth but I didn't get a taste yet. He must have been embarrassed of his multiple misses, so he instead shoved a good portion into my mouth and shot the last of his loads in there. I swallowed every last bit of the salty mixture down.  
Once he was done with me, the werewolf went back into the crowd, I couldn't open my eyes yet to see where he was but I knew he was at least off the stage. I wiped the cum off of my eyelids and opened my eyes slowly. It looked like we were waiting on Thaena this time. Her werewolf was pounding her deeply, she even looked like she was close to getting an orgasm. Luckily, she was just at the brink of cumming when the werewolf came. Her belly enlarged as he bred her, the rest of the cum squirted out from her vagina to escape.  
I watched as they finished fucking. The werewolf transformed back into a naked human after he was done and walked away. "It looks like we might have to skip a size, these contestants aren't even having trouble. Let's bring out the biggest ones we got!" The crowd cheered and some of us got antsy. "Don't worry, you'll all have your chance as werewolves after we're done with the main course. It'll be a free for all after that."  
More names were called, and more beasty bellows followed. I looked at their thick cocks as they walked towards us. He wasn't kidding about skipping sizes, these guys were a good half a foot bigger than the last. 2 feet of werewolf flesh dangled in front of us as they waited for the announcer to give them the go. I was admiring their fleshy cocks when the announcer raised his hand, the orc werewolf wasted no time after that.  
He forced me onto my knees and pushed my head down with one hand as he fucked. The three day sex prohibition was a hindrance to say the least. I groaned with each thrust and the deepest parts of my body burned as they were forced open by this monstrous cock. My cock became rock hard again as he treated me like a ragdoll. I was fighting the urge to cum as hard as I could.  
Midway, the werewolf stopped and flipped me on my back then continued fucking me. I could see the damage he was doing to me a lot more clearly now, and it was much hotter seeing it from this position. "Fuck... don't cum... don't cum..." I told myself repeatedly in between moans. Meanwhile, the werewolf was digging away at his treasure. Each thrust brought him closer to getting it all inside of me, and each thrust brought me closer to ejaculating.  
A loud shriek of pleasure came from across the room. My guess was that a woman had just squirted, which was good for me since she would be tired now. How long had it been since we started? 2, 3, or 4 hours? The only thing keeping any of us awake is our sexual desires, and cumming just takes some of that away, which is why I pushed back as hard as I could to get it all inside of me.  
3 inches of what was left pushed its way into me. I felt myself almost being torn open by it, which hurt like hell, which is what I was aiming for. I moaned in pain this time, my cock softened because of the searing pain of sex. I started to feel tiredness washing over me and I fought that as well.  
I estimated it was about a good 10 minutes of fucking until I started feeling pleasure again. That should be enough time to get my cock to stop aching which was why I forced the rest of the cock in.  
The werewolf was happy at this newfound tightness and hammered away, not caring of the pain I was in. He clenched my stomach with one hand, squeezing his cock and my stomach together so that the tightness could be felt everywhere. I didn't really mind that, it hurt a tiny bit but the real pain was right below my chest.  
As he finally came, his semen ran past the part of me that felt broken, which hurt even more. I felt agonizing pain for over a minute before he finished and walked away. I laid down on the cum covered floor and let the pain subside. I was about to drift off when another werewolf, as big as the last one and also an orc, came to fuck me.  
The pain returned, but on a smaller scale than before. He fucked me in the same position as the last one and also fucked for the same amount of time, it was like having sex with the same person twice. The announcer called more names, these guys also had the same dick size but this time I got an argonian.  
For the next three werewolves, I wasn't feeling any pleasure and just a little bit of pain. But that all changed when he brought out the khajit werecatwolf wolf thing. Their cocks were also 2 feet long, and covered with fur and barbs.  
At the sheer sight of this, a contestant dropped out. "One has quit, I estimate that one will pass out during this and another 2 will quit after round two." Damn, there was a round two of this torture. I showed my ass to the werewolf, who didn't need my permission anyway. I winced as his cock poked at my entrance, and I felt my anus start to bleed already. Then in an instant, he shoved it all in, but in another place.  
I was drowned in a horrendous wave of pain. There was something off about where his cock was, it was portruding a lot more than it should be, and I should be be accumstomed to its length but I wasn't. As he pulled back and thrusted painfully again, it dawned on me. I felt this pain before after I had laid the chaurus and spider eggs. I was only taking Rex which meant I should have been able to handle his girth but I wasn't. Then a thrust later, it was gone.  
After Rex had knotted me, I shoved my fist up my ass. I felt a small hole around half a foot in my prostate. I had thought that it was Rex and he had accidentily poked a hole in me so I healed myself, but never checked after that. Now I know what the hole was for, it was a pathway to the womb where the eggs were stored. I wondered how it got there in the first place, what could have given me a womb but there was no definite answer for that since Chaurus rape didn't happen often, especially to men. My assumption was as good as any.  
Fortunately, it didn't seem like it worked for anything else other than spiders and chaurus'. I had sex with multiple men and I haven't gotten any symptoms of pregnancy. And on the unfortunate side, the werewolf was fucking himself a brand new hole.  
I felt my insides being ripped to shreds as he fucked me. Harder and faster each time. Everyone in the contest was screaming right now, but that only got them hornier. "Stop, stop! I can't take it anymore!" Someone screamed, but the beast didn't stop. An arcanist came and used a hypnosis spell on the werewolf, it worked and the khajit returned to his normal form. He then got to work on healing the ex-contestant.  
I was still determined to get that wolf as a prize however. I endured through the torture of sex. I could feel the fur chipping away my insides as well, due to the intense speed. Then for the third time in my life, something snapped. The strange phase of semi-consciousness happened again, which was a blessing in this contest. My eyes were open but my entire body went numb. The only thing I could see was my body bopping up and down and blood. Then my body shuddered and my belly grew.  
After the Khajit was done with me, he tossed me aside. Medics came and healed me, I felt pain start to slowly return. After they were done, I put my hand in my ass again. I felt around for the hole (which was easy to find after that werewolf) and felt around it. There was a whole other part to my body that I wasn't even aware of until now. I couldn't wait to tell Thaena but we were both a little preoccupied with the contest right now.  
After I finished playing with my ass, the werecats lined up for round 2. Everyone was all healed up by now but you could see the fear on their faces. I raised my ass again and this time, he got it into the right hole. It was still painful, but not as much. The announcer seemed to really know his stuff, because two people quit halfway in. The cum burned my wounds as he came but it was all patched up soon enough.  
"Been doing this for twenty years, 10 years as a contestant but I picked up a few patterns, which is why I knew two were going quit. Not a psychic, just professional. Anyway, anyone who hasn't gotten a turn can go now." No one moved or said anything. "Great! Now here's the hard part." He called up more people, I recognized them as the people with the biggest cocks.  
A chorus of deep roars erupted, the biggest and most muscular werewolves appeared in the crowd. Each of them boasting a cock two and a half feet long, all with thick knots. The shaft and head of the cock seemed to retain the same shape as stage 1. Forunately for all of us, none of them were khajit. We were one short though, had he missed someone? "I'm out. I don't think I can take that." It was the boy from earlier. The knot would just destroy him. "Just as I thought. Anyone else?" No one else quit.  
The announcer nodded and the werewolves walked towards us. The ground shook with each step, they looked like they were twice the weight of the others and a foot and a half or even two feet taller. As they got closer, I realized they had more hair than the others. Almost every inch of their body was covered with thick black fur, although their cocks had less fur than stage 1's. Their bodies looked like it was made up of 100% muscle. You could see the veins even through their fur.  
My body acted on its own when an argonian werewolf stood in front of me. Without even realizing it, I was down on my knees with my head pressed against the drenched floor. I felt two fingers wrap around my neck and that was all he needed to lift me, he didn't want me on the floor. Cum dripped off my face as he lifted me from the floor. He raised me higher and higher until my body was just above his head.  
He opened his giant mouth and set me down in between his jaws. His large snout reached all the way to the top of my stomach. A tongue, a VERY large tongue, started licking around my ass, cleaning it of cum. Once my cheeks were slick with saliva instead of cum, he went into my ass. I rocked my hips back and forth in pleasure as his tongue went far inside of me. I even felt my stomach bulge when he pressed it outward.  
When he was done with that, he lifted me again. This time, he licked every other part of my body to clean me. It didn't take long, especially since his tongue was huge. The last part he cleaned was my face, his giant tongue ran twice against my face and left it dripping with spit. I could smell his breath (which was not that pleasant) all over my body. It almost drowned out the smell of semen that covered the floors.  
The giant werewolf went in for another lick, but his tongue stopped at my lips. I opened my mouth to accept it. We exchanged saliva for only a short while before he moved his large hand to the back of my head, and shoved my head into his open mouth. His tongue dove deep into my throat. My gag reflexes acted out of surprise and I started to choke until I got ahold of myself. My nostrils filled with the stench of werewolf breath and my hair and face were now covered with saliva.  
I pounded on his chest to try and get him to let me breath some air, but he let me suffocate in his snout for a while longer before pulling me out. I spat out the plenty amounts of spit and breathed heavily. He continued licking my face a I panted for fresh air.  
Finally, he pulled me close and onto his chest. I wrapped my arms around his thick neck, my fingers barely had enough room to interlock. His rough fur was uncomfortable to lay my head on, but he was very warm. His cock perked up and smacked my lower back, another show of his incredible size.  
His leathery hands grabbed onto each of my thighs and hoisted me up until his huge cock was poking at my gaping hole. He dropped me down until I had just over half of it in. Because the cock was argonian, it had that huge bump in the middle, it was almost like a second knot (or first depending on how you see it). It was more than three inches in diameter at the girth. He let me take it slowly, which was harder than it should have been, had the medics overhealed me?  
It became clearer and clearer as I got stretched further that I had been overhealed a little. After the four and a half inch wolf knot popping out, this should have been easy. Instead, I was painfully struggling to get past just three inches. Though it also could have been the werewolf licking away all that cum from my ass, saliva is not a very good lube and dries up quickly. I was in the midst of scolding either the werewolf or the mage when the girth had slipped in, painfully. I groaned as it went inside, stretching open the place where the wolf's knot was. It resolved the question of if I had been overhealed or not.  
The next 8 inches were painfully slow. Thankfully, he was patient and let me slide it all in instead of hammering it into me. At around the 2 feet mark, it was getting very difficult. It hurt to get more inside of me, his monster cock was too big even for me. It felt like putting a giant oak tree inside of me.  
I had only an inch or two left until I would hit the knot. I grinded down the few inches left and let myself rest on the knot. The werewolf put one hand on my back to support me as I moved my hands to feel my stomach. It was warm and already plump with precum. And when the cock pulsed, I unvoluntarily shook with it. I traced the outline of the huge dick inside of me while I caught my breat and got used to its size.  
At this point, there was nothing I could do to get the giant knot in, the werewolf already knew this as well. I wrung my arms around his throat again and his hand moved back to my thighs. He lifted me up slightly, then slammed me down on his cock. I groaned at impact, it felt more like someone slamming me down on a seat than a knot. The beast lifted me up and tried again.  
I felt a slight pain in my head, this rough sex was giving me a headache already. The werewolf slammed me again, still no progress but he was getting faster each time and stronger. I started to feel bruises on my ass, maybe from the slaps but the hard wolf knot hitting it most likely made it worse. He was also gripping my thighs a little too hard, when his hand slipped from his own saliva, I could see a large red ring around my leg.  
Eventually, my asshole opened up to it slightly, but that was all he needed. He took advantage of it and pushed me down as hard as he could without breaking me for a good second before trying again. It felt excruciating trying to fit that knot in me, but eventually, it went in with a pop.  
The amount of pre and the size of the knot lodged in my belly made it look like I had a beer belly. I thought that I could rest now (until the knot became too big) but then he started pulling me up. My groans turned into a yelp when it came out. Even with the thick shaft still in me, my new asshole had been gaping more than wide enough for the entire buckets of pre to flow out.  
After my stomach had deflated, he pushed me down on his cock again. The knot was bigger than before and took a couple tries to get it in. *Pop* it went in again. My asshole was being stretched dangerously thin, but the werewolf tried pulling me up again. "Please, not again." I begged him, but he didn't care. It got out again and he pushed it back in, he did it again, and again, and again until it grew too big for him to pull me out.  
A few seconds after he stopped tugging, an ocean of cum flooded my stomach and filled it almost instantly. My stomach was already filled with the growing knot but it still somehow found room and continued to expand. A few seconds later, the cum started bubbling up towards my throat. Then before I even had the chance to taste it, the cum was already pouring out of my mouth. The viscous liquid ran down my chin, slid under it and onto my neck, covered my entire front body (and the werewolf's), and waterfalled down from my ass.  
"Looks like she's unconscious, disqualified!" The announcer suddenly said. I swiveled my head to the side to see who it was, it was just an argonian female, not Thaena so that was good. It also looked like everyone had succeeded in getting the knot in, they all had thick white cum flowing out from their mouths.  
I started to feel slight discomfort in my stomach as the knot grew. Since the knot rested in my stomach instead of my anal cavity, it had a lot more room to grow but it must have been bigger than the alpha wolf knot by now. I would have groaned if I could, it's been only 5 minutes but damn... his knot was huge.  
The discomfort gradually grew into pain. I could feel my stomach being forced to stretch wide open. I started squirming to get away from the pain but the werewolf held me still. The announcer called out a name and disqualified them, someone had tapped out since they couldn't speak.  
Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the werewolf covered my mouth with his hand, forcing the cum to expand my stomach even more. I tried to fight against it, by nodding no or pushing his palm with my tongue but he didn't budge. In just a few minutes, my stomach started to cramp, adding on to the endless pain. I prayed that the announcer would count this as too rough but it seemed like the crowd enjoyed it, so he let it pass.  
I started to cry there. I wanted so desperately to get out, but my hands were restrained by the werewolf so it wasn't even an option. After half an hour of excruciating pain, the cum stopped flowing. My stomach had been filled to oblivion, sagging like an old womans tits. The knot started deflating as well and the rate of cramps started to lessen. A few minutes after, he started trying to get me off. It was far too early and the knot was way too big. Somehow, after a gut-wrenching pop, the knot came out.  
Cum flew in the air as he dropped me to the ground. He towered over me and raised his foot. I thought he was going to walk over me but instead, he pressed it hard against my stomach. His semen shot out of my mouth and my ass at a very fast rate. My throat burned as the cum was forced to exit. The werewolf wouldn't stop pushing me down until my stomach was flat again.  
Finally, he lifted his foot. I coughed out a bit more and tried to get the taste out of my mouth. I looked around the stage, a few more competitors had dropped out, there was only 5 of us now. Thaena, Aela, two others I didn't know,and me. This time, we switched werewolves. I could tell mine was an orc because the top half was the shape of a horse cock.  
I tried to delay as long as possible to let my ass rest. I stroked his long cock and tried licking the cum off of it as well, but he pulled me away from it and turned me around. I groaned as his cock went straight into my abused asshole. The knot went in first stroke, since it was nothing compared to the size that the other werewolf's knot was when it came out. It grew a little larger as he the knot went out, then back in. A few strokes later, we were tied.  
He hadn't started cumming yet, but a few seconds after, the horse cock of his flared up. There was an apparent bulge right at my chest, then a torrent of cum after. The flared head made sure none of the cum made it to my stomach, so the size of my belly was due to the knot, not cum. In an instant, cum was already pouring out of my mouth. This werewolf's cum was somewhat bitter but I didn't mind.  
My stomach was already used to the size of a large knot, it only hurt like hell for 10 minutes until his knot started to deflate. It shrinked until it was small enough for him to yank out, and yank out he did. I fell to the ground again and coughed out whatever cum was left. A moment later, another werewolf was in front of me.  
After that, it became a competition of stamina, not being to stretch the most. The night went on until sunrise. By then, it was only three of us. The 3 biggest werewolves were tired by then and we had fucked countless other werewolves, humans, and wolves. I was struggling to stay up, so were the others as we were being fucked by a few wolves. Suddenly, the announcer spoke. "Disqualified! No passing out!" It was Thaena that had fallen asleep. They waited for the wolf to finish mating then they dragged her cum covered body off the stage.  
Finally, it came down to just me and Aela. Thaena was knocked out cold so she couldn't cheer me on or anything. Aela and I continued our competition for another half a day. We were being fucked by the 14 inchers, when she suddenly passed out. The two finished cumming into us and cheered as the competition was over. I fell asleep on the spot.  
I woke up some time later. I was greeted by a couple of Companions who handed me a glass of "lemonade." I took a sip and spat it out. "Haha! He fell for it!" They bellowed loudly, it really was a glass of orc piss. It seemed they had cleaned me up while I was asleep. I got up and found out they had also healed my asshole so that I could walk. I was also already in my clothes. I walked out the door and saw Thaena, who was petting the wolf we had won, the alpha wolf. We headed out together, saying goodbye to the Companions and washing the taste of piss out of my mouth at the well. This was our final addition to the Animal Mansion.  
EPILOGUE-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Business boomed after that. We had started multiple other brothels around Skyrim. We basically started a bestiality revolution and it became a widely known and accepted fetish, even in the north. Unfortunately, Thaena and I kind of had to retire since apparently, since werewolf cum was so potent, that it had impregnated the womb left by the Chaurus. We took a percent of the profits but left Skedak and Bukshan in charge. Thaena thought it would be weird for the child to know that it was me that gave birth to it, so she took it upon herself to name herself the mother of the child. It was strange, but the child brought us closer together and we eventually became a real family.


End file.
